A Saiyan in Shinobi Lands
by Ficsion
Summary: To counter the imminent return of a Dark God sealed millenniums ago, the Supreme Kai Shin seeks the help of Vegeta. Witness how the Prince of Saiyans survives while staying covert and also setting plans in motion in Shinobi lands where the dark God is sealed.
1. Prologue

Heya, this is my second story. Kindly support it.

Now you will find some elements in the story that belong to other authors. I don't want to offend them by using these elements but they are too important for my story to continue, like the reference to Majins - an element from a DBZ story I don't remember the name of (sorry for that).

All these authors have my sincere gratitude. If you come across something that belongs to you, please accept my gratitude and respect for writing such wonderful content.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Dragon ball and related series and Naruto.

-oooooooo-

**100,000 years after Buu's defeat - Majin Era**

The cosmos was in peace again - in nominal terms.

However, only those who knew about the inner workings of the universe and had a say or control over the workings of the cosmos, or those who had lived eons to witness, could and would know that in the nearly limitless area and age of the universe, certain events had transpired that had drastically affected the harmony and peace of the universe.

Such an event happened 100,000 years ago - a relatively small period compared to the vast time span of the universe when a magical being termed Majin Buu appeared and brought utter chaos in the universe. Countless civilizations, advanced or young, old or new, all were destroyed by his hands. But what was worst that he did this for fun. Even now those who witnessed the massacre, or those who had manuscripts by their ancestors, dated back from then, couldn't help but wish eternal hell for the creature.

After all who would want to see or worse live the experience of being turned into chocolate and then eaten.

When all hope was lost as the greatest warriors known to cosmos then, were beaten without any effort, the Kais themselves spearheaded the assault on the creature. A cataclysmic battle ensued which nigh destroyed the cosmos. Of course, with his unprecedented regenerative abilities and capability to absorb the skills and power of others, Buu, needless to say, was the most terrifying force the cosmos had ever seen.

It was a battle to be seen - well if one was lucky enough to witness the battle and survive, the whole cosmos was the battleground, after all. No area was left untouched. Planets, stars, and other heavenly bodies were used and eradicated. Even the realms inaccessible to all but some shared the same fate equally. It was, in fact, the first battle that not only reached King Yamma's realm but even the Supreme Kai's.

After nearly a year later which was the time span of the battle, the Kais were able to seal the fate, literally, of Majin Buu. However, in this battle three of the four Supreme Kais - whose collective prowess far surpassed Elder Kai and were of the previous generation, as the fourth was newly instated, sacrificed themselves for the sake of peace

Now, many would wonder, if Majin Buu was such a terrifying creature and the battle with whom left many scars on the universe which might or might not even heal ever, then why the era after him was termed Majin Era. The reason was in respect to the Majins - community of magicians who sacrificed themselves in all for the defeat of Majin Buu. After all, it was their clansman - Bibidi who created Buu and made it wreak havoc. That's why this era was named after them in order to honor their sacrifices. The mistakes of one couldn't be directed at everyone, after all.

However, there had been a common saying but very important - peace never lasts forever.

-oooooooo-

The Elder Kai - the real supreme god of creation tasked with the authority and smooth functioning of the Universe Seven along with its two parallel dimensions and countless realities in these three dimensions, was looking in the divine pond situated in his courtyard. This pond was a creation of the Elder Kai himself which helped him in viewing everything that was subjected to his authority.

It was then he felt a disturbance in top right corner of the pond and immediately his mouth turned into a thin line indicating a grim situation.

After mentally sending a command to his other two companions he disappeared in an instantaneous transmission.

After all, the top right corner indicated the position and situation of the divine tree - a necessary gift to him by the Great Priest himself. It was the tree which was the progenitor of other Kais except him. In the end, he was a single person and it was very difficult to manage all things by himself. So, over the course of years, Supreme Kais, Grand Kais and smaller Kais tasked for looking over the four quadrants of the universe has taken birth from this tree.

The tree would bear flowers every now and then - however, according to Elder Kai's suspicions, when was required. These flowers would then bloom, again sporadically but interestingly, in time of need, and from these flowers would emerge a fully prepared Kai. Before their birth, they would lie seemingly dormant in a seed but in reality, they were going through the process by which knowledge was absorbed by their mind otherwise called Divine Assimilation.

And then, to see how they would handle this information, they were required to live various pre-created scenario. It was, in the end, a creation of Great Priest. Therefore, it wasn't too surprising that a Kai at the time of his birth would emerge as fully prepared. So the tree was very important and any problem with the tree could lead to another catastrophic event and surely, no one wanted this.

-oooooooo-

Elder Kai appeared at the location. It was a beautiful place. As far as you could see, it was covered with yellow grass - something unique only to this place. There were all sorts of flowers here and there.

In the middle of this was the divine tree. It was at least 100 feet tall and pulsating at defined intervals. But the problem lied in this only as was quickly spotted by Elder Kai and judging from the expressions of the other two beings, they had caught it as well.

With a frown on his rotund face - which would have been a comical sight if not for the situation, Elder Kai marched forward towards the tree.

"Greetings, Elder Kai," Came two voices in unison.

With a polite nod towards both of them, he stood in line with both, and after watching the tree for few moments, asked. "What do you make of it?"

Chronoa - the supreme kai of time was the first to speak. "I can't say why this is happening. Till today, I haven't even heard about something like this, let alone see and coming from me, that really means something."

It was, indeed, true because Chronoa, like Elder Kai, was also unique as being only one of her status. She was the sole responsibility holder over the timeline changes in all dimensions and realities within. So, along with immortal she was also eternal as unlike other Kais, except Elder Kai, she wasn't supposed to look for a successor.

"Chronoa is right. Despite not as knowledgeable as you both, I possess enough, and I can say that whatever is happening is not supposed to happen as pulsatings of divine tree are not supposed to alter," Came the reply of Rai in an eloquent manner. Rai was the current Supreme Kai of universe seven and would become the Old Kai in future - but how, he would change into a pervert, was, well, unknown.

The pulsating of divine tree was prefixed at every five seconds. But now it had changed. Even though the difference was not much, only a gain of a single second after every five pulsatings - twenty-five seconds only.

But a change was a change.

"Well, the answer will not come to us by standing here. We have to check it and see if the problem can be solved at our level only."

The other beings nodded and began the inspection. By resonating their Godly KI with that of the tree they were able to find the root of the problem. Interestingly, the root itself was the problem. A single branching of the root was pulsating sporadically which in return was disrupting the balance.

"Now that, we know the cause, the question arises, how to cure it?"

The Elder Kai mulled over the words of Supreme Kai for a few moments. "The Great Priest never told me what to do in situations like this, nor that he would have, after all, it's completely unprecedented as far as I know. It doesn't mean that he wasn't in compliance with me grooming the tree from time to time. In fact it's the reason the tree looks, to say, attractive otherwise it would have grown out uncontrolled."

"Hmm... are you saying that we should simply pluck up the faulty root?"

"That's the best option we have, don't we Chronoa?"

After a few minutes of discussions and surprisingly no arguments - as one would expect from ancient beings such as these, the Elder Kai's method was agreed upon. With a quick nod from the other two, Rai put his hand in the ground and after a moment pulled out with a paler than others root in his hand.

After careful and patient perusal of the root, it was agreed upon that it wasn't anything extraordinary thus not to worry about, and with the Elder Kai's permission, it was simply destroyed by Rai.

The result was instantaneous as the Tree started to pulse at normal rate.

"For a moment, it really worried me but it seems that things are normal."

"Indeed Chronoa, but I would like to ask Elder Kai to check it at regular intervals. We can't bear to have more problems in our hands when even the scars caused by Buu haven't healed yet."

"You don't have to worry about it Rai, there is no reason for me not to do so."

"It's settled then. By your will, I would like to depart to my realm, and I am sure Chronoa does too."

"Of course, and I am grateful to both of you for helping this old man with his troubles, out of your crucial time,"

With good-natured chuckles, both the lower Kais departed to their realms. So did the Elder Kai, after some moments, thinking everything was normal.

If only, they wouldn't have been this casual with the whole matter and instead of exercising their limited knowledge regarding this matter, simply consulted the Great Priest, they would have found out that the problem wasn't the roots but at the base of the roots.

At the base of the roots, there was a seed, strikingly dark purple in colour opposite to the yellow or sky blue in the flowers that would bloom from the branches. In this seed, was a nealy grown up Kai but possessing the traits opposite to that of a normal Kai. Where a normal Kai would radiate positive energy, this was brimming with negative.

Though unprecedented, this wasn't a good thing - far from it. In fact, it was a very dangerous situation that was bound to have severe consequences, if left unchecked.

Unfortunately, it was.

-oooooooo-

**150,000 years since Majin Era**

Elder Kai was sitting in his garden, with Rai and Chronoa, enjoying their cups of tea.

Rai sighed wistfully. "It seems as if we started yesterday... those were good times."

Chronoa nodded. "Indeed. You couldn't even speak without asking for permission."

Elder Kai chuckled. "Nevertheless, you've learned a lot from these sessions. It makes me proud that you've come so far."

However, their conversation halted, when all of them felt an ominous KI, but what was surprising that it had a familiar touch to it - the sort of familiarity that every Kai had with one another, the familiarity originated from the source - the divine tree. Thus, whoever it was, had originated from the tree which was a problem itself as the tree was a symbol of positive energy, through and through, so this wasn't supposed to happen.

It wasn't like the tree had shown any conflictions ever, well apart from that strange root problem… Their eyes widened and they quickly teleported to the location because this problem definitely had that particular root as a part or whole of its cause.

When the three beings appeared at the place they had to take a moment to compose themselves as the whole place was brimming with negativity. The same place which was a beacon of positivity was now causing dark and vile vibes. The divine tree, fortunately, was intact. Their observations came to a standstill when a gruff but monotonous voice was heard.

"You… are the... Elder Kai."

Quickly they turned to the source of the voice only to be shocked as they witnessed a being floating several meters above the ground - and no, the fact that the being was flying did not shock them but his appearance surely did. The being shared the same appearance as a Kai. The same clothes, the unique complexion native to the Kais - the set of colors not including black or white, white hair, though flattened along his head.

All in all, he resembled a Kai but there was no way he could be one as he was brimming with negative KI and all Kais were born, as per Elder Kai's speculations, when needed and they were sure they didn't need one at the present or if the being, truly, was a Kai... the matter was how?

Therefore, Elder Kai decided to get the answers to their mental dilemma, from the very source of it.

"Who are you and what is your purpose?"

The being was silent for a few moments and the Elder Kai was definitely content with it. The reason was that when Kais were born, they took some time to orient themselves with their bodily functions. After all, learning to do a task, in theory, was one thing but to apply practicality to it was definitely another.

"The name... given to me... is Kaga.. and my purpose is to serve as the... Supreme Kai of this Universe."

Well, this wasn't what they were expecting. This was surely problematic raising concerns in them. But none was more concerned than the person whose rank was in question, here as they didn't need to even think about a successor to him for another half a million years.

Elder Kai, though, was more concerned about another yet equally pertinent fact which was the course of action needed to be taken to deal with the situation underhand. They couldn't accept his services as that would be simply foolish. So they would have to make sure he understands it peacefully. With that in mind, Elder Kai, after organizing his words, spoke. "I would be blunt with you Kaga. We already have a Supreme Kai here so your services are not needed. Another fact is that you are not fit to be a Kai let alone a Supreme Kai."

Surprising but not unexpected, hearing this, Kaga's Visage shifted to that of hurt, betrayal and then anger. It happened in a few moments, though due to him getting familiar with his emotions and then, he snarled. "You are lying. You know... this very well Elder Kai... the Kais are born with a purpose and mine is to be the Supreme Kai, meaning there is no way a Supreme Kai is already present." By the time he finished, he had gotten well acquainted with the art of talking.

"If you really believe it, then tell me what does your KI feels like as compared to the Supreme Kai standing beside me?"

Kaga was confused for a moment before realization dawned upon him and after pondering over the question, he replied. "It is the energy of... a Kai."

Elder Kai waited for a few moments believing Kaga would continue but when he didn't, he asked. "No, the nature of the KI, tell me about that and I know you…" But Elder Kai was interrupted as Kaga growled. "That doesn't matter and I am going to say it one last time, don't interfere in the work I am rightfully entitled to do."

_'Of course, he knows the nature of his KI'_ mused Elder Kai. But Kaga was right, It didn't matter at all. So, with his features set firmly, Elder Kai replied, "I can't allow that. You are not befitting to be the ruler of the cosmos and your inability to control your anger…" But Elder Kai calmly halted when Kaga lunged at him with a clear intention to attack.

It was all over in a flash. One moment, Kaga moved forward to attack them and next, he was subdued by KI rings around his hands, legs, and torso. He tried to struggle but realizing he couldn't even twitch, he accepted his fate. Though, the anger was still apparent.

Elder Kai strode towards the now subdued Kaga. He looked at him for a few moments. "What you attempted now, was a clear case of perfidy requiring severe actions. However, I am willing to give you a chance - first and the only one. A century from today, that is the time you have to learn and change. Prove it to me that you can do so and for better. Only then, I would allow you a chance to live in the sacred realm of Kais."

Kaga lowered his gaze for some moments and when he lifted it again they got their answer. He was given freedom and allowed to leave with the remaining three beings watching his back.

"Forgive me for this, but are you sure that it was the best decision?"

"Why Rai, are you worried about losing your position in the cosmos?"

Rai remained nearly calm hearing this but a single twitch of his left eye gave it away. He knew, Chronoa, as usual, was only teasing him as she had been doing it for centuries despite his attempts to make it stop.

"Chronoa, stop messing with him." But they knew that Elder Kai didn't have even the slightest intention in his words. "And Rai, your concerns are well-founded but I couldn't take any actions as per the decree of The Priest. Kaga also, similar to any newly born Kai deserves a probationary period of three years and entitled to orient himself by learning through observance under the guidance of their immediate superior. However, since, Kaga will be all alone, I allowed him a century. And regarding giving him a chance to live here, if he changes, well, anomaly or not, he was born as one of us."

Rai sighed. "Very well Elder Kai, but I can't help but fear that it might come to harm us in the future."

"You worry too much, Rai. Nothing will happen and even if something happens, I am sure even you would be able to defeat him."

"Chronoa is right. You don't have to worry about it and If something happens, I am sure we would be able to deal with it if not individually then definitely as a team."

"As you wish Elder Kai. By your permission?"

Elder Kai nodded and Rai left followed by Chronoa.

-oooooooo-

Things continue to proceed smoothly under Elder Kais careful watch. Kaga stayed true to Elder Kai's wishes and continue to learn about the workings of cosmos while interacting with different races for the next Ninety-five years.

However, an year after, Kaga seemingly disappeared. One would say how it happened when Elder Kai, himself, was observing him. Well that, itself was the cause, in away.

Every millennium, there was a meeting decided to be held between the Kais and their counterparts - the Demons. These were the major forces in the cosmos and also the counterbalance to each other. The fundamentality was the same that if there is positive then there ought to be the negative. They were the Yin and Yang to each other. The Kais, though less in number, they made it up in quality contrary to the large quantity of Demons.

The Elder Kai had gone to attend the meeting indicating there was no one to observe Kaga as his presence was not made a known fact to everyone. During this, he disappeared not to be seen for another millennium.

And, when he appeared, he wreaked havoc on the cosmos with the feelings of betrayal and hurt and vengeance stronger than before. A battle between him and Rai happened but the latter was defeated. There were no doubts about Kaga's potential in the very beginning only, and it far surpassed Rai and could even match Elder Kai in time of course. This was another reason, he was allowed a chance, as he could be a great ally.

Following Rai's defeat, Elder Kai himself appeared in the battle and after unsuccessful efforts to change him, he fought Kaga and after a short battle soundly defeated him. However, when he was about to subdue him, Kaga vanished by using the signature technique of Yardarts - Instant Transmission having learned it over the years.

This followed for the next two hundred thousand years during which Kaga would appear, fight and defeat Rai - for a few times after which Rai simply gave up, then fighting Elder Kai only to lose and then vanish by Instant Transmission.

The only change being his strength and viciousness that would amplify every time.

Surprisingly, in the last battle that sealed away his fate, he was able to match Elder Kai in his prowess and it was only due to the nearly limitless experience possessed by the latter that he was able to trick Kaga and defeat him, and when Kaga was about to use Instant Transmission, Chronoa played her part and froze the time for few seconds - the most she was allowed by the Great Priest, leading Elder Kai to seal him in a shell which was similar to Buu's.

After this, they sealed him away on a planet quite alike to the one where Buu was sealed, but only in parallel dimension but not before erasing his memory of Instant Transmission with a hope that if life appears on these planets - something which was inevitable, the species wouldn't be in the possession of the magnitude of energy required to unseal these beings.

-oooooooo-

**PRESENT TIME, 1000 YEARS SINCE SAIYAN GOD ERA**

Earth - the homeland to a weaker yet relatively intelligent species - humans and the planet, itself, considered as a backwater planet due to the weaker life force of the species inhabiting it, not considering the rich biodiversity and minerals available.

This statement truly held weight but till fifteen years ago when its status as a normal or weaker planet ceased to exist when one of its inhabitants was able to defeat the prince of the Cold Empire - Frieza. The self proclaimed ruler of the cosmos was a terrific force not only in terms of battle prowess but viciousness, lack of morality and destruction.

Despite his proclaims as the ruler of cosmos - not entirely true, he wasn't the one to be trifled with as he easily controlled the two-thirds of the universe.

So, when Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan later revealed from Earth, the planet became a wide spoken topic in the cosmos only substantiated by the defeat of King Cold on the same planet as decoded from the words received from the transmitter on King Cold's ship.

And if this didn't catch the interest of Kais then the death of the space pirate - Bojack and his group surely did.

After all, Bojack was another anomaly in the universe who ruled in the cosmos a few centuries before the Cold Empire surfaced before his defeat at the hands of Grand Kai.

So when the planet attracted the attention of Kais, specifically the Supreme Kai - Shin, he decided to look into the matter. After obtaining the required information about the planet and specifically the Saiyans, he decided to hire them for the problem that would appear in a year or so - the return of Kaga.

The Planet where Kaga was sealed,was Earth of the parallel dimension. Unsurprisingly, the species that were inhabiting the planet were also humans. It was the same in third dimension also. Though, there were smaller changes like the geography of the planet, the culture of the humans and the variety of flora and fauna. However, these changes were relatively insignificant as compared to the change that happened in their fundamental nature.

The change in the life energy of the species on the planet where Kaga was sealed. Chakra - as the natives of that planet named it, was a combination of physical energy or KI - the same as their universe and spiritual energy which itself was, to say, a diluted version of Godly KI mixed with some other elements.

So, after ascertaining the Saiyan who would be selected, based on his merits and demerits, Supreme Kai left for the Planet Earth. After all, the person should be able to carry the mission while surviving in the difficult conditions on that planet. And, in a world where the majority could dupe you by the casual use of the words, kill you while making it appear as completely natural, or simply pose as you only to do their dirty work, there was only one Saiyan who was best suited.

The Prince of Saiyans.

-oooooooo-

Please support and review.

Note:- Regarding the Eastern Empire, it would be an arc in my other story - Dbz - Rise Again. Here, I only took a reference.

For the divine tree part, well I knew about kaiju tree but changed it as per my requirements.


	2. Knowledge and Assignment

Edited: April, 2020

I am sorry for the poor writing style but at the time, I published this chapter, I was a novice.

Slowly, after reading other quality works, I have managed to improve. Chalter six onwards shows my hard work.

In this chapter also, I have set some things straight but to make it better, I would need to rewrite the chapter. Sorry, I don't have enough time for that.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Dragon ball and related series and Naruto.

\--oooooooo--

**1000 YEARS SINCE SAIYAN GOD ERA**

Earth - an insignificant planet if compared to the plethora of other heavenly bodies in the cosmos. So what if it supported life, countless others did too. But some special beings and most of the advanced civilizations, if they came across this statement, would say that the person stating it, was well, retarded both rationally as well as chronologically.

The fact behind this was the cessation of the status of the planet 4032-877 as an ordinary planet years ago. After all, slaying the Prince and later King of Cold Empire and believing it to be a deed of an inhabitant of an ordinary planet was, simply, not rational. It was, after all, the same empire that had ruled the better part of the universe for nearly ten centuries - a millennium and not due to the armies it had at its disposal but due to its sovereign.

In present times, the Earth has a critical standing in the Cosmos - Approach with Caution.

Unaware of the extraterrestrial threats stopped by its few inhabitants, the native species of Earth - Humans and, well… _talking animals_ continued to thrive peacefully. But, as the common saying went - never judge a book by its cover. The blue planet, despite its peaceful and unaffected appearance, had experienced its fair share of struggles.

Whether it was the conflict of superiority per which the humans considered themselves superior to the other beings capable of speech, resulting in both factions establishing an independent leader or the hard time witnessed by both the factions alike when Piccolo Daimao appeared and slaughtered nearly half the population including the leader of humanity resulting the humanity to accept the leader of the other faction due to his wisdom and experience, as their own, thus establishing the monarchy of King Furry's ancestors.

Later the establishment and growth of Red Ribbon Army to such proportions that it was nigh impossible for the Royal Military to fight a direct battle, resulting in guerrilla warfare between both. The re-emergence of Piccolo Daimao, the Saiyans, Frieza, and King Cold, Androids, Cell and latest till now - Bojack. It was a conflict, one after another, thus creating the rich history of the planet.

Again following another common saying - There shall always be evil but the light will conquer it, the planet, despite living through hard times, continued to thrive due to the efforts of a few yet valiant men who even sacrificed themselves to protect its existence.

Whether it were some unsung pacifists who laid the foundations for the unity of humanity and other equivalent beings or the great Mutaito who sealed the Demon king or the Earth's greatest hero to date - the legendary Son Goku who protected it single handedly from the Red Ribbon Army, re-emerged Piccolo Daimao, and along with his allies, from the Saiyans, the Cold monarch and his son, Androids, Cell and Bojack.

Though, the last two were defeated by his legacy but the painful decision that he made and endured by placing his son, ever since he was four - an unprecedented fact, on front lines made him the greatest and most virtuous protector of the planet ever and never claiming anything in return only incremented to this.

Presently, we found the current generation of the planet's protectors, strongest to date and possibly ever, at the lookout. The floating structure has served many purposes. In present times, it was hidden by a strong magic of Kami due to the invention of airplanes and satellites by the people. Above it, locked in a fierce duel, were the Son of Goku and Saiyan Prince.

Both, in their Super Saiyan two forms were closely matched. The difference wasn't in the prowess but the mindset behind the prowess. Where Son Gohan had the most potent energy, Vegeta had the most potent mentality for battle. It was a long-stated fact that the Saiyan prowess was based on rage. The difference was in channeling it.

Gohan used it to force his mind, by reminiscing his past mistakes, into calmness - a deadly weapon in one's arsenal, whereas Vegeta used it to stimulate his pride and the ferociousness in his attacks. They were a perfect match, so it wasn't surprising at all, when both the fighters knocked down each other to the surface of lookout with a kick and a punch, respectively, to their faces.

Piccolo, having observed them from sidelines due to his better observance skills was apparently satisfied. After all, it's been two years since Vegeta ascended past a Super Saiyan and ever since then, he and Gohan, often, sparred to not only make Vegeta get a comfortable feel of his newfound transformation but also to increase their skills. It also helped Gohan as everyone in their group knew that the kid definitely had the power but not the right mentality - never willing to fight.

But now, it had changed. After all, listening to the rants of Chichi was easier than a battle with Vegeta. He was savage in his battles.

Piccolo walked towards them and gave them each a senzu bean to eat. The result was two fully restored Saiyans. However, before they could fathom into his observations, a chorus of claps was heard.

"You both are truly exceptional warriors."

The result was immediate. The trio of fighters took their respective defensive stances while searching for their hidden visitor. _Thankfully, Dende and Mr. Popo are at Bulma's. We surely don't want a distraction in the possibly upcoming fight_. Gohan mused while trying and failing to locate the KI of the newcomer. "Show yourself."

A strange being of short stature with white mohawk styled hair, wearing equally strange garbs and a creepy smile on his face appeared out of thin air. But the dreading fact was that they couldn't sense this being despite him standing a few paces away.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "How did you bypass the barrier around this place and who are you?" It was, after all nearly impossible for a being not linked to avoid the barrier not without alerting them.

"Oh! I didn't know there was a barrier around" Replied the stranger, seemingly honest, but the amusement in his tone gave it away.

"Listen, you pip-squeak, if you value your insignificant life, you will answer truthfully."

'_Very smooth Vegeta'_ thought Gohan, fully sure that the stranger would react to Vegeta's insult violently. After all, Vegeta, himself was the same. But to his utter yet very welcomed surprise, the stranger only frowned a bit but answered their question, honestly. Though, he couldn't help but feel, they had tried a bit more for the answer than to ask the source.

"Alright-alright, no need to fret over this." The being raised his hands in a placating manner. "And regarding your question, well, I believe you can sense the answer," he finished, a bit sarcastically.

Confusion dawned for a moment on their faces before quickly shifting to mild embarrassment, though it was only visible on Gohan's face as Vegeta was too proud to allow his body to develop a pinkish or reddish hue on his cheeks and Piccolo was, well… green.

_We should have realised. _Gohan thought bashfully. How could they be alerted to the newcomer's arrival when they couldn't sense him? The barrier was linked to their minds after all.

"As for my identity, I am Shin - The Supreme Kai of this Universe."

As if to corroborate this statement, everything around them stilled for a split second followed by a bug-eyed and slack-jawed expression of Piccolo. The other two were still disoriented about the implications of the statement but Piccolo wasn't and after forcibly coming out of his stupor, he immediately rushed forward and bowed to the now confirmed ruler of the Cosmos.

Gohan, though still confused, followed the suit. In his mind, if his mentor-cum-father figure was doing it, he too needed to.

"Greetings Supreme K-kai. Please forgive us for acting hastily."

"Don't worry about it." replied the Kai nonchalantly.

Gohan, on the other hand, was surprised, barely managing to listen to the reply of Supreme Kai. He couldn't help it. This was the first time he had seen his mentor shocked like this. Not even the dangerous villains could stun him. However, before he could delve deeper, he realized something.

They were supposed to be three persons bowing before the Kai instead of two. Vegeta wasn't here. Quickly sensing him standing at the same place, he shouted to him telepathically. "_Vegeta, what are you doing there? Join us. If he wasn't angry by your insults before, he will surely be now."_

Of course, this was also heard by Piccolo, since he was also sharing the mental link and unknown to them, Shin was also listening to this.

"So what…"

Piccolo, hearing this, straightened and after requesting a moment from the divine being before him, he turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta you IDIOT! Stop thinking with your pride for once. The being standing before you is _THE Supreme Kai_."

"Do I look I care?"

His unconcerned attitude made Piccolo release his barely restrained rage. "YOU FOOLISH SAIYAN! He is the supreme god of the universe, not a normal Kai over a quadrant or the highly prestigious Grand Kai. He is beyond them all. Stop being foolish like Goku, that idiot at least had the excuse of brain damage."

'_Ah. Goku… the champion of the otherworld tournament_' mused the Kai. He had heard of the goofy Saiyan when the latter won the tournament and also observed him while he was training with Grand Kai, the reward for winning the tournament. The kind-hearted Saiyan possessed power beyond anything he had witnessed ever.

While reflecting on his thoughts, he was also listening to the conversation going before him and wasn't bothered at all. In fact he was quite amused. After all, Supreme Kai or not, he also needed some entertainment time to time.

"As I said, I don't care Namekian and if he were so great as you are making him, there was no need for him to come here."

Now, the Supreme Kai had observed Vegeta's attitude prior to his visit on Earth. So far, he wasn't surprised at all by the conversation because Vegeta was, as he saw in his mind's eye. But now, he would be lying if he denied that he wasn't surprised. So, not at all caring the panicked expressions of the other two persons, he voiced out his curiosity, though effectively concealed in his words. "I don't need a reason to visit any planet in my domain, Prince of Saiyans."

Vegeta scoffed. "Really? So you are here to brag about your status as the Supreme Kai and to see these dimwits bow before you? Well, if that's the case, you definitely deserve my praise Kai for making the Namekian bow before you. Even I haven't been successful in this endeavor so far. Though, regarding the other, it doesn't matter at all since he even bows before the toilet seat before pissing, believing he is committing a blasphemy by soiling it."

Supreme Kai was genuinely surprised by this and turned his gaze towards the now speechless Gohan who seeing him turned red in anger and embarrassment. "I DON'T DO THAT!"

However, before it could escalate further, Piccolo put a stop to it.

"Enough!" Silence following, The Namekian turned to Supreme Kai. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I believe we have an important issue in our hands as pointed by Vegeta."

Shin sighed, then nodded in understanding. "You are right. I am indeed here to ask for your assistance in a forthcoming grave situation."

Hearing this, all sorts of different feelings and emotions vanished around them and an aura of seriousness enveloped the lookout. Seeing, he had the attention of his limited audience, the Kai began. "In three months of this planet, an evil being will resurface, putting the lives of billions at risk. We cannot prevent his re-emergence as it is already on the horizon. The only option left is to stop him at the location where and when he will resurface."

"Are you saying that Supreme Kai, the supposed ruler of the entire cosmos is too weak to stop a single threat? I feel sorry for the universe."

"Vegeta," growled Gohan but halted as Supreme Kai raised his hand and spoke. "Vegeta is right, Gohan."

Ignoring the shocked looks on Gohan and Piccolo's visage and even a surprised one on Vegeta's too, he continued. "I, indeed, am the ruler of this universe but this position is not exclusive to strength only. Various other factors like wisdom, kindness, knowledge, and selflessness determine the suitability of a Kai for this position. Actually, these factors are more important than battle prowess."

"In this instance, I too was selected. But this doesn't mean I am weak. In a direct comparison of power, I am slightly lower, say a fifth, than an ascended Super Saiyan or as you call it Super Saiyan two. But, we all know, in a battle, even a single advantage can lead to the victory. Thus, I came here to ask for your assistance."

The three listeners were silent for few moments, digesting the information and Supreme Kai was totally content with it and was waiting for who among the three will ask a question first.

"Supreme Kai, you said re-emergence and not emergence. Does it mean, this being was here before and somehow incapable to act for this long?"

"Very perceptive of you, Gohan. You are right, this being named as Kaga was sealed hundreds of centuries ago by Elder Kai but as stated before, is now on the verge of reappearance."

"Elder Kai? Is this another Kai in the hierarchy?" Piccolo couldn't help but interrupt as having the knowledge of Kami, he was sure he knew about every Kai in the ranks, only till now.

Shin was about to answer the question but stopped. "Instead of answering your questions one by one, how If I explain the entire history which would answer all of your queries?"

There was an accord of nods and with this, Supreme Kai began to narrate the history. He told about the Great Priest, well as much as he knew, about the Elder Kai, the Buu fight because it was the reason of the very existence of Kaga as later investigated and found that the remnant energy of Buu's fight resonated with the roots of Divine tree and after stimulating the creation of Kaga, also acted as an catalyst for his growth.

Using these facts, Shin explained about the emergence of Kaga, his initial defeat, the chance given to him, his disappearance near the end of that century, later, his resurfacing and his several battles with Kais and escapings by Instant Transmission while growth in strength in every battle till his last in which he matched the Elder Kai in prowess.

He also explained how Kaga became that strong. Apparently, during his disappearance, he came in contact with some rogue demons who were not in favor of the agreement between the Kais and Demons. After this, he explained the last battle and subsequent sealing of Kaga along with the removal of his memory of Instant Transmission.

The three listeners were silent for few minutes, apparently digesting the glut of information with a myriad of feelings and emotions while also pondering how to put their questions... or well, Gohan and Piccolo were but Vegeta, blunt as usual, plainly spoke. "What is with you blasted Kais unable to defeat your opponent and rather sealing them into fucking planets of all. Couldn't you find something like a moon or asteroid or even a fucking star?"

Gohan and Piccolo, having already given up on the correction of Vegeta's attitude, gave an apologetic look to the Kai. Upon receiving a nonchalant wave from the Kai, Piccolo voiced Vegeta's question but in a better manner, "Vegeta is right. You must have known the emergence of life on the planet and, yet, you sealed the beings on Earth."

"Forgive me for saying this, but due to your carelessness, we have two catastrophes about to emerge and possibly consume the planet. Even if we, somehow, manage to defeat one of them, the massive expulse of energy will surely release the other, most likely leading to our doom."

"No, you misunderstood me. Although it's my fault for not providing the exact location of these beings. It is true that both Buu and Kaga are sealed on Earth, but only Buu is sealed on this Earth and the Earth where Kaga is sealed, lies in parallel dimension to our own and yes, there are two parallel dimensions to yours each having an Earth and humans."

The trio was surprised and amazed by this information but the most surprised and slightly hopeful was Vegeta. "Are there Saiyans too?"

"Sadly no. Saiyans are present in this dimension only. In the dimension where Kaga is sealed, there aren't any beings capable to match the Saiyans in power let alone you, and the other dimension, though contained a race very alike to yours, but was fundamentally different, and is now almost extinct due to natural reasons."

The sliver of hope that surged through Vegeta and to a lesser level in Gohan, quelled immediately. On the other hand, Piccolo didn't have any reason to ask for Namekians since they were already thriving peacefully. Leaving the other two to deal with their devices, Piccolo continued the conversationm "Supreme Kai, you said the humans let alone anybody else on that earth could not even match a normal Saiyan, so how it's possible the energy pulses could lead to the re-emergence of this Kaga?"

Supreme Kai gave an appreciating smile to Piccolo and spoke only two words. "Godly KI."

Hearing the word 'God' in collaboration with KI, made both the Saiyans shift their attention towards the ongoing conversation. Supreme Kai, having the attention of all three, continued. "Godly KI is what Gods like me use. It is the very essence of us. Godly KI is also very potent such that its user, using even a single percent could easily overpower the ordinary KI user at his maximum."

"Taking an instance, like me against the human fighters that you have. It will be the same with the Namekians, though Piccolo will put a slightly better fight due to Kami being a part of him. Every Guardian when appointed, is given a blessing in form of Godly KI."

"However, Saiyans are an anomaly to it. They are able to transform and thus access a potential that can surpass most of the users of Godly KI like me. Now for the situation with Kaga, the Earth he was sealed into, was supposed to develop humans alike you. However due to some unexpected changes, they were able to develop Godly KI in later generations thus leading to this grave situation."

"But Supreme Kai, if Godly KI is so potent, as you described it, then why a normal Saiyan would be able to defeat the humans there?"

"The reason, Gohan, is that, sure the humans on that Earth possess Godly KI but it's very diluted. It all goes back to, when the authority to look after that dimension was given to one of its native species - the Otsutsuki Clan. After all, I am but a single being and managing a single dimension is difficult but all three is nearly impossible. So, due to this reason, the authority was delegated."

"However, I became careless after that, believing those beings would hold to their responsibility, but that was a mistake on my part. Those beings, when left to their own devices, somehow managed to incorporate death energy with Godly KI. They have the death energy as a gift from the Shinigami or King Yamma for running some errand for him. It was one of the reasons we chose that clan."

"Later, they managed to metamorphose the combined energy into a plant, the seed of which was sent and sown into different planets containing energy, also called as the life energy of a planet. The seed would grew into a plant which would later bore a fruit nurtured by the life energy of that planet and many planets before."

"Pursuing this path, they were able to create a different energy which was a mixture of normal KI, Godly KI, death energy and even magic. The name, the Otsutsuki clan gave to the resulting mixture of energies, was Chakra. It's not very potent, even compared to normal KI but is vastly diverse."

"Humans, on that Earth, have been using it for a millennium, meaning abundance of Godly KI for absorbing and weakening Kaga's seal, the inherent nature of which was Godly KI itself."

Supreme Kai continued, "The diversity in using Chakra has led the humans on that Earth to adopt a lifestyle of trained assassins - termed as shinobis. They are skilled, covert and can easily dupe anyone with a mere use of their words. Therefore, I need someone who cannot only survive there while staying covert but also complete the task."

Before Gohan and Piccolo could even began to discuss the matter among themselves, Vegeta simply brushed it away. "That was quite an interesting tale you got there Kai, but It's time for my training and I am hungry too. So, you three can finish it among yourselves. I am sure the half breed would help you as the Namekian can't. We all know he is a bit... green." He finished with a chuckle.

"You don't understand Vegeta. Gohan and Piccolo are not really cut out for this mission. The only person who can complete this job is you."

Two shocked faces and one with a raised eyebrow, stared at Shin. After all, the proclamation that Gohan - the kind hearted and always willing to help kinda guy was not suited for the job, was a huge paradox. Sure Piccolo was not suitable for the job as, Vegeta very eloquently put it, he was green but the same parameters were applicable to Gohan also, well except the green one, the fact, itself, was mind-boggling as substantiated by Vegeta raising an eyebrow.

"As I stated earlier, the world is full of people who are cunning to their very core. They would deceive you and you won't realise until it's very late. They could easily shed their morals and values for completing their task. To cite, a female shinobi would willingly offer her body to get a sliver of information for her superiors."

"I believe I understand your point. Gohan is too kind hearted which despite a virtue is a vice also. The people there, as you describe them, would most likely use this fact for their own gains."

"Indeed Piccolo. That's the reason I have selected Vegeta. Being a former soldier in Frieza's army, he knows how to stay in limits. He has a better control over his emotions and thus won't act even when situation calls, if it's against his mission. The things that happen their as common occurrence would make Gohan blow away his cover at the very first instance."

"Secondly, Vegeta, as per Saiyan tradition, can only choose a single mate which he has done in Bulma and therefore is not likely to fall for the females there. However, Gohan is a teenager and, above that, a bit naive. I don't even want to fathom the consequences, if he ends up choosing a mate there. I hope you understand Vegeta."

"I do but I won't help," replied Vegeta, indifferently.

"How could you say this Vegeta? Millions of lives are at stake and you can't stop being selfish?"

Vegeta turned towards the person who supposedly advised him. "Brat, If I don't give a fuck about the humans here, why do you think I will give a one about there?"

Gohan was seething visibly by this time. He stood up while transforming, Vegeta following the suit. However, before a fight could start, Supreme Kai appeared between them, his palms raised in a placating manner. After a stare down of few seconds, the Saiyans backed away.

The Supreme Kai spoke. "It's alright Gohan. While disappointing, it isn't something unexpected. I knew about Vegeta's attitude well before coming here. Though, it's definitely a setback, but not a major one. I will just have to find a different warrior like him and everything will be fine, and I believe Vegeta won't have a problem with that."

"Why the hell would I care if some weakling cleans another weakling's mess?"

Shin chuckled knowingly. "No, not about that. I mean, you won't care if the current Era is renamed, right?"

Vegeta looked at Kai, with narrowed eyes for some moments and then spoke. "Again, why would I care if this Majin Era is renamed?"

This time, Supreme Kai actually laughed.

"Is something funny, Kai?" snarled Vegeta.

Supreme Kai controlled his mirth after couple seconds and replied. "No-no, I was laughing, envisioning your face after I tell you that the current Era is not Majin Era but _Saiyan God Era_."

The words of Supreme Kai, had the desired effect. The world stilled, wind stopped flowing and birds stopped flying and before it could be seen whether the birds fell down or not, the focus shifted to Vegeta. The Saiyan prince was looking like a deer in headlights. Gohan was the same and even Piccolo was surprised too. After all, the statement meant that Saiyans had a God and he was someone important as to have the current Era named after him.

And it was also obvious that not even the Saiyan Prince knew about it. But not for long. So, forcibly coming out of his stupor, he blinked in front of Supreme Kai and after locking his vision with the latter's, he spoke only two words.

"Explain. _Now_."

The other two were not vocal about their feelings but it didn't mean they were less interested.

Controlling his amusement, Shin replied. "The current Era was named after a Saiyan who somehow managed to awaken a very intense Godly KI, never felt before much less seen."

He continued. "It happened a thousand years ago. The, then monarch of the Cold Empire, King Chilled and his brother Frost were on the trek to conquer the Cosmos. It was then, they came across Saiyans who didn't want to serve somebody else. A battle ensued in which nearly a quarter of Saiyans were killed and the rest surrendered."

"The next two decades were very hard for the Saiyans. Terrors beyond comprehension were unleashed on them. However, at the end of two decades, Chilled decided to exterminate them. It was then, three Saiyans were able to transform and prevent their extermination, and also killed Chilled and his brother, within the limited time they got due to the very first transformation."

By this time, Shin was pacing in front of the trio, with his hands clasped behind his back. "Infact it was Chilled whose last words 'Beware of the Golden monkey' became the bane of the Cold empire."

"However, the two Saiyans were not able to control their newly found power leading to them becoming a danger to their own Kin. The remaining Saiyan was a bit kind at heart and was able to understand his power better, thus stopping the other two from slaughtering their own race. Defeated, but unsatisfied, they left to space."

Taking a moment to breathe, Shin again spoke, "During their time in space, they destroyed many units of Cold empire and since the empire had become a danger to many civilizations, its losses became the source of joy and relief to the aggrieved races, thus establishing a legendary status for the Super Saiyan."

"But the status soon turned into a curse, when those Saiyans, unable to satisfy their bloodlust, turned on the ones they unknowingly protected, having long established the fact that with them being equals, their battles would be futile. Millions were slaughtered. It was then, we registered that Godly KI, and about which we have only been able to find that it belonged to some primordial god and also, the Great Priest knows something, but is silent."

"Anyway, the wielder of the KI was the third Saiyan who defeated the evil Saiyans and restored the peace in cosmos. So, to commemorate his efforts and the fact that a God, himself, interfered for the peace in cosmos, we named the Era after him as Saiyan God Era. Now, my question to you Vegeta, is whether you, with your lack of interest, want to end your ancestors Era after a short span of thousand years only or you want to glorify it with your actions?"

The Kai didn't have to wait even for a second as the reply was instant.

"I will do it Kai, but remember it, on my terms." Vegeta had already set his mind when he was listening to the story, after all, he was the Prince of the race and it was his duty to make the Saiyans more glorious than anything else.

"I don't have any qualms about that Vegeta. Now, please allow me to transfer the necessary information to your mind. You will surely need it." With this, he placed his hands on either side of Vegeta's head and completed the process.

"What is it Vegeta?" asked Gohan, excited to know anything. Sure, he had seen all sorts of aliens but to find humans in other dimension and that too on earth, greatly raised his curiosity.

"A race of lesser weaklings than this planet but with some things you hear in those fairy tales."

Gohan could only reply, confusedly, "Huh?"

"Don't worry Gohan, I am sure Vegeta will tell you about his adventures once he comes back," voiced Supreme Kai.

"Yeah sure," Gohan's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Vegeta, with this I have told you everything, If you want to ask or say something, you can."

Vegeta, surprisingly, nodded with a smirk on his face that blatantly indicated 'I know something you don't' and 'I am superior to you' and then spoke. "Your attempt to lure me into this is totally successful Kai. I commend you for that and I will do it. However, your previous statement of finding someone else like me for this task, was and is a joke."

Supreme Kai's eyes narrowed and he asked, "Are you challenging me?"

"I am only stating a fact, Kai that the only person suitable for this is me. You won't find someone like me. Either you would find someone like Frieza who would rather destroy the planet or someone like Kakarot and his brat who would get himself killed, I don't need to tell you why. Don't you agree, Kai?" The smirk on his face was still present.

There was an intense staredown between Vegeta and Supreme Kai, Vegeta's smirk widening every moment. Finally, Supreme Kai slouched while sighing softly. " ... I agree."

His only answer was a menacing chuckle, before the Prince flew away from the lookout.

Supreme Kai gazed up towards the duo. "Please tell him to meet me here in two days."

With this the Kai left, followed by Gohan, after uttering a farewell to his mentor. The only one left was Piccolo who couldn't help but feel sorry for the new world as well as Kaga.

\--ooooooo--

Please support and review.

This chapter was a bit rushed, sorry for that. But writing conversations is mind exhausting.

Yes the Saiyan god will be an important element in the story. Frankly, I believe that the SsJ God was a great concept. They should have kept it rather than Ssj Blue. Moreover, it should have been like ultra instinct, appearing when needed.


	3. Enter the Shinobi Lands

Heya, all.

You all, have my profound gratitude for your amazing support. Please keep it up.

For Poet (guest review) - No, It won't be a harem fic as this would be totally against the facts that I explained in second chapter… ya know Vegeta and single mate.

In fact, Vegeta won't be socialising much. The interactions would be limited. That's how Vegeta is. If you have any idea, please PM me.

**Disclaimer**:- I don't own Dragon Ball or related series and Naruto.

Edited - April 2020

\--ooooo--

Creation and Destruction.

Both the concepts separate to each other yet alike - a paradox. Too many sayings are available across the cosmos to substantiate this. One goes, creation begins after destruction. Another goes, creation is the foundation of destruction - you, after all, need something to destroy.

All these are completely true facts, yet self contradictory, too. But one fact is concrete, both of these are of ultimate importance. Their prominence is such that both the activities cannot be left unsupervised.

Too much creation would lead to too many stakeholders in the universe. On the other hand, too much destruction would lead to nothing, at all. Therefore, supervision is necessary. But, by whom?

The answer is Gods or Kais. Kais – the divine beings born as tasked with either of the concepts and their supervision.

A Kai tasked with creation will not only create as required but also observe the creation for its necessary but controlled growth, and unhindered too.

On the other hand for destruction, the Kai tasked with it, would, obviously, effect it and supervise it. However, both the distinct beings and their responsibilities cannot be called as mutually exclusive. Because if they were, the one tasked for creation would create and the other would destroy leading to nothing.

As a matter of fact, the Kai for destruction is required, out of his other duties, to destroy for the sake of creation. In other words, destroy that is a danger to creation. Similarly, the Kai for creation would prevent the destruction as it's his inherent nature to do so.

But there are certain limits to that, otherwise, the Kai would try to prevent the destruction of any of his creation. The first and foremost is the wide gap of strength between both the Kais. The God of destruction is, simply, stronger than the Kai for creation.

The other restriction on a Kai of creation, is to act only as a last resort. Not even a simple guardian of a planet, is allowed to interfere in the matters pertaining to his planet.

However, they could choose proxies.

\--ooooo--

In a realm accessible to very few beings, an unusual clock was hanging on the wall. The clock was twice the size of a normal one. It also had a visage consisting of eyes which were closed and a mouth also closed. It was displaying the time at 8am with two seconds left.

At 8am sharp, the clock rang but barely for a second when the eyes on the clock widened to comical proportions and a yellow shield appeared, covering it from the blast that struck a split second later. The source of the attack - Lord Beerus, the God of destruction who, currently, was sound asleep.

_'Damn it…..how much more?'_ mused the clock... err… clock person gazing at the sleeping God.

After all, it were 10,000 years, since he got struck in this realm as a living wall clock. Though, he should have known better before talking back to the God of destruction. Elder Kai or not, in the end, he was simply another ordinary being if compared to the strongest being in the universe.

The only good thing was that his punishment would be over soon and the first thing he was going to do, would be pleading his case to Zeno-sama for restricting the leeway enjoyed by the Gods of destruction in exercising their powe... but he was forced to create another shield to protect him when another attack struck. It were five minutes past eight and an alarm was set here.

And every five minutes, till nine.

\--ooooo--

As stated earlier, the Kais would only act as a last resort but could choose a proxy. And they had done it many times in the past by choosing from different races.

Now, all of the proxy warriors chosen in the past were too much awed by the fact that they were meeting and working for the Kais. Needless to say, the entire mission, from planning to finishing, was smooth.

But as a famous saying goes - There is a first time for everything and for the Kais, it was the first time they were facing a problem in choosing the proxy.

Reason, the proxy himself.

After all, the warrior chosen was from the proud race of Saiyans and it didn't help at all, when he was the Prince of the said race. The fact was substantiated from the current scenario playing on the lookout, where the ruler of the Cosmos was in argument with the said Prince.

The matter, a trivial one for the Kai, but for Vegeta, like his life was on line – His Hair.

"Touch a single hair on my head and the universe would be short of its only Supreme Kai."

"Vegeta, please understand. I am only asking it for the unhindered progress of the mission. Your hair could and would be a liability to this mission."

"I don't give a damn, Kai," The reply was as rude and blunt as the earlier ones.

Shin sighed heavily in exasperation for the nth time in fifteen minutes, since they began this conversation... no argument. He was trying to make his point through the head of the proud and stubborn Saiyan Prince, which was to crop his hair.

After all, Vegeta was assigned a mission in shinobi lands - a place where transformation or as they called it there, henge, was as constant as the fact that a fish can't die by drowning. And, he knew, sooner or later, Vegeta would have to make his presence known to the shinobi nations and when that happens, there wasn't a shred of doubt regarding the course of action the shinobi nations would take.

Unleash their shinobis on Vegeta's trail.

And, where multiple spy networks were active, it wouldn't be too difficult to gather something.

He knew Vegeta also knew this fact from the information he transferred to his mind and would definitely alternate between his Super Saiyan form and base form to stay incognito.

However, in case of Vegeta, it was only a change in hair colour as the shape remained the same. Therefore, he wanted to crop Vegeta's hair but the Prince wasn't ready to even listen let alone accept.

Having tried and failed, many times, he decided to change tactics and turned to Gohan with a pleading look, who seeing it, chuckled nervously but tried nonetheless.

"Come on Vegeta, it's only your hair and you know it very well why they could be a risk to the mission." The statement was full of blatant hope and pleading which though were mercilessly thrashed by the person referred to.

"YOU FOOL! How many times should I REPEAT that a full blooded Saiyan's hair ONLY grow for ONCE and even if you shave them, not a single hair will grow again or do you think Nappa staying bald was, as you people call it, a fashion?!"

"Wellll no... but... " began Gohan only to be interrupted by Vegeta, "then SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Gohan slumped in defeat while shooting an apologetic look towards the Kai.

Shin, seeing Gohan's effort in vain, only shook his head, frustration evident on his visage. He was about to pray for some miracle, when a feminine voice was heard.

"If you can't do it for them, then do it for me Vegeta. You know how much I want to see you in a different hairstyle."

So, the moment came, after all. It was, though he hated to term it as, a blessing that she was able to stay silent for fifteen minutes. But now he couldn't avoid it and he, already, knew the outcome but it didn't mean he wouldn't stall it for as long as he could.

"Stay out of this, Women. You already have Trunks as your plaything." He replied, carefully concealing his feelings and thoughts.

"But, I wanna see, _you,"_ The voice was a bit seductive but nothing the Prince of Saiyans could deal with.

"NO! and mind your own business."

But as usual, she wasn't going to, as not a second later, she was in his vision with that.. that cursed, blasted and wretched puppy eyes jutsu... wait a minute… jutsu?! Damn, he was beginning to think like those shinobis. But the shocking fact was, the cursed technique was, actually, working as it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold onto his will.

However, before he could further continue with his thoughts, Bulma's voice brought him out of them.

"Moreover, it isn't like that you will be getting a permanent haircut."

Now, Vegeta was really getting pissed for explaining the simple fact related to his hair and his heritage and the rage hidden in the shadows of his next words, was easily felt.

"Women, You.Should.Know... " he began but was interrupted by Bulma. "Shush Vegeta! of course, I know your hair once grown and blah blah blah. I wasn't talking about that, but your hair can be grown again."

Now one thing, he didn't like was someone interrupting him, no matter who it was. However, this time Bulma's words, instead of enticing his anger, confused him because on one hand, she was stating that she understood but on other, she was saying that bullshit again.

The expression of the others wasn't any different.

"You have lost your mind, women," Vegeta concluded the fact, believing years of messing with those machines had finally taken the toll. The others, though, didn't show it but the feeling was apparent from the looks they were giving her.

Bulma seeing their expressions, only shook her head. These were the warriors, in the hands of whom, the fate of the Cosmos lied. At the same time, though, she couldn't help but feel smug about her superior mind skills, and the smugness was dripping out of her next words.

"Duh! we have a wish granting dragon and if that's not enough, we have THE supreme God of CREATION standing beside us and I am sure, he could definitely grow back the hair on your head, right Shin?"

The effect was instant. Her listeners lost the ability to comprehend. They were looking at her in shock and awe. It couldn't be helped, after all, their argument which they had been going at for the last fifteen minutes, was solved by her in a matter of few seconds.

Though, it didn't take long for their shock and awe to turn into full scale embarrassment. Even Vegeta couldn't save himself as evident from his red cheeks.

But none was more, than the Supreme Kai.

After all, he was the creator and he couldn't remember his own task, no matter how trivial it was. He took few seconds and after masking his surprise and embarrassment and wanting to finish this quickly replied. "Of course. I can do it. So… you agree... right?"

The last words were addressed to Vegeta who, after running his mind for few seconds while gazing downwards, spoke after looking up. "Fine, I would do it, but Kai… you better hold to your word."

Shin noddes before waving his hand, Vegeta's hair cropping to a couple of inches. The Saiyan Prince's eye twitched and he growled. "Now open the damn portal."

The portal, as if waiting for someone to call it, opened behind Vegeta who only spared a glance over his right shoulder and then looked at all those present.

But, before he could say anything, Bulma threw herself at him, hugging him tightly while giving a small peck on his lips and Vegeta responded in kind while giving her a one arm hug.

After that he turned, anti clockwise, while giving firm nods to Piccolo and Dende. And when he was fully facing the portal, he looked from the corner of his left eye, and spoke in a calm voice. "Brat... look after them."

He saw the nod accompanied by the expression he had seen many times in the past. That expression of Son Goku which screamed confidence and assurance - a small smile with narrowed eyes.

Assured, the Prince of Saiyans took two steps and disappeared into the portal, having already established the fact that with Gohan here, he need not worry about the safety of his family.

Few farewells were exchanged and after that, Supreme Kai too left followed by Gohan and Bulma leaving the duo of Namekians on the lookout.

Piccolo didn't speak during the entire conversation. There was no reason. He had already done his work by contacting and asking Bulma to come to lookout. He knew with Vegeta involved, anything could happen and the only person who could make the stubborn Prince agree, was Bulma.

Therefore, he only replied to Vegeta's nod by one of his own.

Dende was, simply, not used to speaking in front of a Kai who was Supreme.

\--ooooo--

Shinobi nations – the home to the humans living on this Earth. Of course, the total population wasn't Shinobis. In fact, Shinobis made only one third of the total.

The others were mostly civilians or to a lesser extent samurais.

But as they say the real names are those which represent the very nature of something or someone. And, in case of these nations, shinobis were the very essence. So, the name, widely spoken and accepted, was shinobi nations.

And Chakra was what powered the living beings on this planet and its diversity had led to the emergence of shinobi system - a system of trained assassins. However, this wasn't the real intention of the Sage of Six Paths – Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

When he gave the gift of Chakra to humanity, he intended to eradicate all injustice and inequality. He believed that Chakra would bring all onto a equal platform.

Rich or poor, powerful or weaker, everyone would be able to relate themselves to one another because they would be based on the same foundation.

The world definitely followed but not for long. The feud between the sons of Sage saw to that. After all, when even the legacy of the Sage didn't care to follow his ideals and beliefs, how could others?

Battles ensued. Clans were formed on the basis of the similarities. And, since the sons of the Sage and their descendants were the strongest, other clans were forced to take either side or get destroyed. Not even the mighty Hyuugas could control their own fate.

Feudal Lords capitalized the opportunities, they were being presented. They started utilising the services of these clans to gain absolute power by eradicating any opposition and seizing lands.

This system continued until Hashirama came.

The villages formed but had the contradicting effect. Obviously, when two of the strongest clans settled their feud and established a village, the remaining world became anxious. Other villages were established and Feudal lords were quick to support for their defence.

But, centuries of warfare and bloodshed couldn't end so easily. It was engraved too deeply in their minds and the losses suffered, still needed mitigation.

Mitigation – by slaying the responsible.

With this, began the race of proving which village was the best,in producing elite shinobis. The course taken was to complete more and more missions meaning the forfeiture of the lives of shinobis of other villages leading to the rise in tensions and conflicts. Wars were fought. Countless were slayed.

This was the real image of these villages beneath the peaceful ones shown in the maps.

Brutal and merciless.

\--ooooo--

Towards the north east, to the village of Kumogakure in Land of Lightning, was a range of mountains. This rang marked the end of the mainland, from the direction of Land of Lightning, on which Shinobi lands were situated.

In these mountains, on one of the plateaus, a portal opened and the Prince of Saiyans stepped out, clad in an all black, sleeveless GI.

The Saiyan Prince crossed his arms and calmly inspected his surroundings. Now, from the information he had, he knew he was in the blue dragon mountain range - the largest and longest mountain range in entire world.

It was an isolated zone which was totally perfect as he wouldn't want anyone interrupting him during what he was going to do next.

Closing his eyes, he focused for a bit and then his senses expanded in form of an invisible sphere and slowly began enveloping anything that came into contact.

Sensing was one of the very-very few things he learned on Earth, which was useful.

For first few seconds, he felt nothing but the nature. It was, as he was used to, in Mt. Paozo, calming and soothing.

But then, he started sensing some energies in his mind. They were too weak to tell anything save that they belonged to civilians. So, he continued on his mental voyage.

And, a few seconds later, he registered a stronger energy. It was then, he got his first feel of Chakra.

It was, to say, a lot similar to KI. It wasn't surprising as KI was the foundation of Chakra after all. But other energies were also apparent.

There was Godly KI, per his hunch, it was the blank spots appearing mixed with KI in his mind. He couldn't feel it at all. Then there was death energy which was weird to feel. He remembered it, slightly, from his meeting with King Yamma when Frieza had killed him on Namek.

Death energy was foggy. He could feel there was some energy but, as if, there was a layer of fog covering it. But from the slight feel, he was able to make that it was the feeling of emptiness and dread. Not that, he was affected by it.

Then, there was another energy too. It had a mixed feel. One moment it was like KI and other, it was like death energy. Few times, he couldn't even comprehend it. He suspected it was magic as there were a few similarities to Namekian KI.

Then, there were a few other energies in the mixture which he couldn't even name at all.

But, overall, the Chakra of this location was giving the feel of lightning and storm as it was fluctuating wildly.

Sensing further, he felt the number of Chakra users increasing. No sooner had he felt that, he came across a congregation of Chakra users. A lot, were there. Civilians were totally overshadowed by Shinobis.

And, most of these energies were like lightning, storm and wind. It could only mean one thing, he had reached Kumogakure. And, from the distance, from him and the altitude, he was sure of that.

He moved further while feeling a lot of small groups of Chakra - smaller shinobi villages. A few seconds later, he felt another large group of Chakra users and from the distance as well as the feel of heat from the Chakra, he was sure it was Konoha in land of Fire.

He, deciding to move further, stopped when he felt another Shinobi settlement towards south east. Upon focusing on it, he made out that it was the village in land of waters - Kirigakure. The Chakra, here, had the feel of liquid or water.

As he was focusing on this village, his mind registered another energy. Though, it was based in a smaller shinobi settlement, meaning a smaller village but it was giving a weird and very strong vibe. It was, almost, like a bestial energy. He, definitely knew the feel of that from his oozaru transformation.

Deciding to check it later, he moved on.

Vegeta didn't know about the energy of Juubi. The reason is, Supreme Kai, alike most residents of this world, only knew about those facts which were widely recognised. And, the presence of Juubi's husk was not one of them. Its presence and purpose was effectively limited to very few people.

Sooner, Vegeta finished the sensing of the entire planet. After Land of waters, he had felt and made some key points about the lands of earth and wind. These points being, largest shinobi count was in land of earth which wasn't surprising as it had a lot of area to see to that.

Though, the land of wind was, more or less, equivalent to land of earth in size but it being a great desert, was a hindrance. He also sensed few other settlements, but they were insignificant to the bigger picture.

With this, he concluded his examination of the continent on which shinobi nations were based. But what about the other continent?

He had sensed that, too, and found, surprisingly, the presence of very few shinobis. In fact, they were rare. Of course, he knew that on this continent, non-shinobis were abundant.

Civilians and samurais, mostly, made up this land. This was the continent which was the home to a few smaller kingdoms. The most prominent of them was the Land of moons.

Though, these kingdoms were not as strong as shinobi lands, they were, more or less, on par, in terms of wealth, with Feudal lords of Great Five. It was the reason these kingdoms enjoyed the status quo.

Since, they were the second best source of income to the shinobis, the shinobis acted as a shield against the Feudal lords. Otherwise, the feudal lords would have seized these lands for themselves long ago.

It would be foolish for shinobis to rely solely on the daimyos as their income source, considering the world they lived in. Nobody, save a very few, was above treason.

Daimyos hired shinobis in their own lands to control the situations and for hiding their dirty laundry. These kingdoms, on the other hand, hired them for smooth going of diplomatic meetings as escorts or against bandits and mercenaries.

Setting his mind, he flew towards these kingdoms. The reason, his temporary stay.

The rarity of shinobis there was inducing this action. It would be a foolish act, if he establishes himself in the shinobi mainland - the hub of his mission. The shinobi mainland, though vast in size, was under deep scrutiny by the shinobis.

They were always looking for a new face either to recruit in their village or simply, end him. Though, they couldn't affect him, in any way, but he didn't want unnecessary attention.

And, when an important aspect of his mission was information gathering, it would be best to adopt the tactic of engage and retreat - scout the shinobi lands and then, analyse the information in peace, free from any hindrances in the other continent.

After all, he wasn't the old destructive Vegeta, anymore. He might not give a fuck about humanity but he wasn't going to go on a killing spree, either.

A couple of minutes later, due to flying at a leisurely pace, he reached the continent and after making a hemispherical detour above the continent, he resumed his flight over the shoreline, seeking a suitable place to stay.

A few seconds later, he was floating above the beach, observing a series of makeshift wooden huts. There were ten of them and the grayish brown, faded color of the wood was explaining the torture they had suffered from the moisture and rain.

However, the Saiyan Prince wasn't even thinking about that, rather, if the huts down there could serve to his need. He knew this area was very close to a big city, meaning if a new face like him pops up, nobody would care.

Quickly deciding, that he could stay here, he descended down in front of the hut at the extreme right. The reason, he had felt a civilian energy there.

Now, it was true that he considered humanity, no everyone save a very few, insignificant and waste of time but it didn't mean he would impose himself on anyone.

Well, his past self would have, but living with Bulma, Kakarot and others had definitely changed his standards.

So, steeling himself, he knocked on the door. A few moments later, an ordinary man in his late seventies or so appeared. The wrinkled face and white hair were definitely giving his age.

He yawned loudly, apparently, recently awakened, and fumbled with his glasses for a second or so before managing to put them on. And, then he scrunched his face towards him, looking for a while. "Who are you lad and what do you want?"

Vegeta's left eye, which had started to twitch due to the manners of this waste of time standing before him, calmed down when, at last, the damn geezer asked him something. He immediately replied. "My name… is Trunks and I wanted to use one of these huts for an interim stay."

Yes, he had decided to go with his son's name, when in base form. After all, his true name should get the honour, praise and folklores by these weaklings when he saved them.

And, it wasn't like that he could and would use anyone other's name. The human fighters of their so called group were simply humans, meaning not worthy of having their name associated with him. Kakarot and his brats were, well, idiots. So, only person whose name he could use comfortably, was his own legacy.

"Eh... so why are you asking me?"The voice had a nasal quality which was irritating as hell.

Holding his patience, which was growing thin so soon, he replied, his rage apparent from some words "YOU are living HERE, _right_," - a nod from the geezer - "So, YOU must KNOW WHO to ask and the price?"

"Ohhhh… to be able to put it like that, you are very intelligent lad," - Vegeta's eye twitch returned full force - "Ah... and yes, you are right, I remember now, I am the caretaker," - Vegeta's eyes flashed teal - "...and regarding the price, well it's freeee."

Vegeta's anger and irritation vanished, on hearing the last word. He had thought that the huts would be a source of living for the geezer. His confusion was apparent in his words, "Free?"

"Ohh yes, these huts were made by the previous lord of this province for the local fishermen or young lads like you who, ya know, come to sightseeing and all."

Alright. That was a rational reason although coming from the mouth of an irrational man.

"Fair enough. So, I want to use the hut at the extreme left. I believe there isn't any problem with that?"

"Huh… the one at the extreme left, you say…. hmmm, let me see it," With this the man leaned forward while moving his glasses close to and away from his eyes. He repeated this motion for few seconds which made Vegeta sure that something special was there about that hut. But, his thoughts were brutally thrashed by the old man's next words.

"Ah, you mean the one, grayish brown in color?"

Fierce winds flashed around them and Vegeta had to control his rage by digging his nails into his palms.

The old man, while, was blissfully unaware.

"You can definitely use that. There is no problem at all. In fact I will walk you there. God knows, how lonely it gets sometimes."

Vegeta was about to deny but stopped when he saw the bunch of keys, the damn geezer picked up, from behind his door. The action sealed the fate.

"Fine," Vegeta's reply was through gritted teeth.

They walked for some seconds in silence. Then, the old man spoke, "So, you are from the land of lightning, right?"

Now, Vegeta had a hunch why the old man was stating that, but he had to confirm it. "How do you know?"

"Weelll, you have these muscles and only place that produces them is land of lightning," The geezer replied with a knowing chuckle but the nasal feel made it irritating.

Right. Vegeta, though, already knew that. As most of these shinobis had a lean built but the ones in Land of Lightning were muscular. But, they were mostly buffed contrary to his toned ones.

"You are part true. I definitely originate from there but have spent most years on the Island of seven peaks. And, these muscles are common for the manual workers there."

The island of Seven Peaks was situated at an average distance from the Land of Lightning. It was famous for its seven mountains situated in a semicircle, but weren't very tall, meaning human settlements were situated there. And, since it was an isolated island, the manual work was in abundance meaning a touch of authenticity to Vegeta's physique.

Now, Vegeta's words definitely satisfied the old man's curiosity but his own was still there, with its head, raised. He wanted to know why the old man was living here all alone. Now, one thing should be made clear, that, the Great Prince of Saiyans wasn't going all melodramatic, he just wanted to see, out of curiosity, the depth of pain and grief apparent in the eyes of the old geezer.

"So, what are you doing here, all alone, old man? Don't you have something like a family or so?" He asked without glancing back at his follower.

He heard nothing for few steps, and then, there was a heavy sigh, followed by words, grief apparent.

"It all began during the samurai - shinobi war which paved the way to the first shinobi war. Clearly, both the factions were against each other for centuries. The major reason was Kenjutsu or sword arts. And, we surely know, wars have been fought for less. Shinobis have always considered swords as mere tools and used them for their dirty works while samurais consider them as sacred items."

"Simply, samurais didn't like the shinobi ideals. There had been countless arguments but only verbal, as during the warring clans era, shinobis were, more or less, equal in count to samurais. But after villages were established, shinobis prospered due to peacetimes among the clans."

"Samurais stayed, more or less, the same, as practices like Clan restoration were considered as vile among them. The final straw was that damned Senju Hashirama giving tailed beasts to the villages. With the power at their disposal and higher numbers, Kumo and Kiri attacked samurai settlements, as these both villages prefer sword arts more than others."

Samurais didn't stand a chance against tailed beasts, superior enemy count and underhanded tactics. The only place left, was Land of Iron, when the other three nations jumped into the fray, per their own reasons. Konoha believed that it was their fault for trusting the other villages with tailed beasts and wanted to rectify it. Iwa, was and is, a village of battlelusting idiots and Suna, from fear of Iwa."

"In the end, Konoha won and Land of Iron survived. I lost my father in the war, he was a samurai. Mother died due to shock and pain. You know, how that follows", he said with a sad chuckle. "Regarding my own family, well I managed to marry, somehow hehehe, but my wife died during childbirth along with the child and I loved her too much to start afresh. Years later, the lord of this province gave me the job of caretaker of this huts and here I am."

By the time, the old man finished, the duo had reached the last hut. The old geezer fumbled with the keys for few seconds and then managed to open the door. Vegeta stepped inside, after giving a simple nod to old man, who, after giving a half hearted wave, left clearly too distraught to say anything.

Vegeta, quickly retired to bed. The whole stepping, through the dimension portal had used a lot of his energy. He decided to scout the shinobi mainland tomorrow.

During this, he managed to ignore the small tingling sensation in his lower back.

\--ooooo--

Please support and review.

Do post reviews...

This chapter was mainly Vegeta orienting himself, with the new world.


	4. Beginning

Disclaimer:- I don't own Dragon ball and related series and Naruto.

\--ooooooooo--oooooioooo

Shinobi nations were abuzz. Shinobis were going at their activities, either with full excitement or with a bored attitude. Usually, the ones with excitement were the newer ones or the crazy ones, while the bored ones were the experienced or Naras. But, what was worth mentioning, was the hour or the time. It was slightly below 5, in the morning, as indicated by the dull lightning of the horizon. No doubt it was the time when everybody liked to sleep. But, for shinobis, sleep was only, as important as a fuck. If they got one, well better and good but if they don't, just say live moves on. After all, they were assassins. And, for an assassin, work hours started when lights of the nature were switched off. But, this instance paves another viewpoint for the previous statements. Implying, they were not only going but also returning. So, in a nutshell, shinobi nations were awake 24X7.

This also made Vegeta choose the other continent, because he didn't want any interruptions. And, considering the activity, he partook, most of the time, isolation was necessary. The activity - Training, which he was doing, at present.

Several hundred metres high, in the skies, above the clouds, Vegeta was kicking and punching invisible opponents, or simply air, at breakneck speeds. His, moving of his appendices was generating pressurised currents of air, such that, small but visible tornadoes were originating and appearing to be moving as far as normal eye could see. Of course, he didn't like it, in the slightest. After all, it was Kakarot and his brat's training method, and, normally, he wouldn't see let alone do anything related to him. And, his preferred training method was Gravity room, which affected his entire body unlike the current training he was doing. It mostly affected the limbs he was moving. But he couldn't have his GR, here now. And, also, he couldn't afford any lapse in his training, as he needed to get stronger. Otherwise that false God was going to wipe the floor with him. Yeah, he admitted this fact, but only to himself. As, that Kaga was able to match that elder Kai in final battle and the current supreme Kai was only weaker by a fifth part of his own prowess, yet he claimed himself a no match for Kaga. So, Kaga was strong. Hence, he needed to train to get whatever advantage he could. However, despite all this, he wasn't worried, even a bit. The reason, it was only a part of the bigger picture, to him - Kakarot.

When Kakarot announced after Cell Games that he couldn't be wished back due to his punishment for destroying a Kai's planet (A/n: yeah I am going with this.. the real reason was bullshit...as Goku interfered again in Bojack) he nearly believed it, leading to the loss of his will of fighting. And, he had only gone in fight with Bojack due to Trunks. After all, he wasn't able to save his son in Cell games and he didn't want the fate to repeat. However, when he felt Kakarot's presence and later its confirmation by his brat, he came to an interesting development - Kakarot won't stay dead forever. Though, why his resurrection was stopped by Kais, despite the fact that he saved billions, was a mystery. But the fact was, Kakarot would live and he would be stronger than ever, as death hadn't stopped him from training, in the past nor it would, in the future.

So, when Kakarot would come, he would definitely defeat him.

His beliefs were established, more firmly than ever, when Shin introduced himself and his purpose. Then, he knew that Kakarot was preparing for a bigger purpose, either knowingly or unknowingly, which later was revealed as Buu. After all, that clown wasn't suitable for this world but he was. And, Buu was a bigger threat than Kaga. And, Kais, sure, had known about Buu's re-emergence like Kaga's. So, they, surely, would have stopped Kakarot's revival, preparing him for Buu. And, he wouldn't be outdone by him. Not this time.

Finishing his workout, he took a deep breath and blurred out of view. A second later, he appeared, miles below, on the surface of the sea water. The indications, he has dived into the sea, were his wet frame and two equally large fish in both his hands. But, not a second later, slight wisp of steam started rising out of his body, and soon, he was all dry and good. But the latter term couldn't be used for fish. They were completely roasted. KI, too, had its uses. He moved to the shore and quickly cut the fish to several parts, which dropped on the coconut leaves, he had spread before diving in the sea. Though, to an onlooker, it would appear that Vegeta had released the hold on the fish, which stayed in the air for a split second before being cut into several pieces and fell down. After which, he quickly ate his breakfast, and then flew away towards the shinobi lands.

But not before knocking on old man's door, who would later open it and see enough fish for his breakfast.

\--oooooooo--oooooooo--

Flying through the clouds was always amazing. Not only, it presented a great view but the droplets of moisture, cooled his mind, literally as well as figuratively. He's been doing this for as far as he could remember. And, he could say that, nobody but he holds the record of flying through the clouds of several planets.

After flying leisurely, for a few minutes, he came across the Land of Waters. It was an archipelago, with the biggest island in the centre. On this island, he could see a big palace kind of structure. It was no doubt the Daimyo's palace, considering from the shinobis and samurais that could be felt and seen. Vegeta started focusing on the group of islands below him. After a few seconds he was outright amazed.

The archipelago was strategically located. It was in the exact middle of both the continents, at a distance of nearly a day and a half implying, any activity against them could very well be spotted and stopped at a fair distance. Second, the islands allowed better defensive and offensive maneuvers, at several locations. Though these facts were good but what was amazing, was the presence of shinobis, under water. Yes, he had felt a congregation of chakra under water, below these islands and he was amazed by this. As, it was the same settlement he had felt the day before, implying the shinobi village was under water. Indeed, it was truly a hidden village.

Vegeta's musings were accurate. Kirigakure was one of the most efficient villages in the nations. As stated earlier, its location was perfect. It was the reason, it has never been invaded. Very rarely, any information leaked from here to outer world. Though, it went through a ten year civil war yet managed to maintain its position as the 4th strongest in Elemental nations. And though, It was only after the civil war, that current Mizukage managed to establish the hidden village under water, but doing the task in a year was worth mentioning. Another fact for its efficiency was that the Land of Waters was literally Land of waters, implying the Water Daimyo, in addition to the islands, also held the largest area of sea under his jurisdiction. And, everyone in this world knew, how rich in resources, this area was. After all, the best quality seafood, pearls etc were exported from here. This was the stable source of income for the Land of Waters, even during the civil war.

Coming back to Vegeta, who was now focusing on the sea water. The reason, he had felt chakra mixed in water. After few seconds of intent scrutiny, he deduced that this water was acting as a sensing medium, for anyone who would come in contact with it. The same was said for the moisture, few metres above the water. After few minutes of scrutiny of Land of Waters, he decided to move forward. Nobody saw him of course, as he was suppressing his KI to civilian levels, and his higher altitude gave a vast edge to it. He was able to see all this with his superior eyesight as well as the sensing ability.

The reason, he was scouting the shinobi lands, was two fold. First was, he wanted to check, any hint regarding Kaga. Though, the chances of it were very - very bleak. Because, he couldn't sense Kaga and there wasn't any confirmed location given to him by Shin, except that he was sealed on shinobi continent. The another reason and the major one was that he wanted to get a feel of shinobi nations. Though, he had sensed them, and also had the information by Supreme Kai, but watching with his own eyes was different and reliable too. He was sure that these shinobis wouldn't even be worth a sweat for him let alone Kaga, implying their uselessness in the inevitable battle but they could, atleast, take measures to assure their safety. He knew, though, that he would only be able to give them full details when he involves himself completely in their lifestyle, which, too, was inevitable. But, for now, he wanted to find something using which he could set the plans in motion, something which would alert the shinobis and with their paranoid nature, they wouldn't ignore it.

Few minutes of flying towards the shinobi mainland, he was enroute the Land of Fire. It was, to say, warm to borderline hot. Currently, he could see a large area covered by croplands and to his either side, towards the horizon, by forests. There were shinobis, though. Many were visible but others were concealed in croplands and trees. Few seconds of flying later, he was able to spot the Daimyo's palace. It was, in structure and security, more or less, same to Land of Waters. He mused that it was also well placed. As, behind the palace, were croplands, followed by sea, implying very less chances of attack by another village. Passing over it, he was soon flying over a vast canopy of forests. Land was barely visible. And, along the way, he realised the number of shinobis were increasing. No sooner, he was over the hidden village - Konoha. Its bigass mountain was a dead giveaway, if not the presence of shinobis. But, he wasn't impressed by this village.

"Which part of this village is hidden"? Vegeta asked himself.

True, per his words, the Hidden Leaf village wasn't hidden, at all. He had, so far, seen Kiri, which was literally hidden in water and sensed Kumo, which, he was sure, was in the mountains, due to its altitude. But the supposed strongest village, was open like a book. As stated earlier, the bigass mountain showing the heads, could easily be seen, miles away. The access to this village was also apparent. As there were four gates and consequently four, as clear as a mirror, roads. The watch on these gates was inefficient, too. As on every gate, the duo of average shinobis was either dozing off or barely paying any attention. Though, he could sense some chakra from the trees, no doubt trees acting as a sensing medium, but it wasn't strong like seawater of Kiri.

These trees were grown by Hashirama, with his Mokuton. But after his death, nobody had the necessary potent chakra to feed these trees. So, slowly their ability as a sensing medium started deteriorating. And, despite Yamato's presence, nothing could solve the issue. Though, Vegeta was unaware of this fact.

As Vegeta was looking over the village and its residents who were blissfully unaware of the impending danger, he suddenly looked towards his west. The reason, an ancient and raw energy, which was brimming with rage and hatred. Quickly, he flew towards the source, while being careful enough, not to draw attention towards him.

Barely a couple seconds later, he appeared above an interesting scenario. An orange clad boy covered in a fox like cloak, crouching on all fours, turning his neck after releasing a shockwave that, not only destroyed the entire bridge but also threw another man, wearing glasses, over several miles, who, on his journey struck and rendered a pink haired girl unconscious.

It was certainly interesting. As, this was the first time he was witnessing a jinchuriki. The information given to him by the Kai, described the existence of jinchuriki - a human sacrifice, how the humans of this world were able to seal a chakra beast inside themselves, thus gaining a power considered as extraordinary even in this world. Where as he could transform into an oozaru due to his heritage, these humans could gain bestial features and prowess by their skills. It certainly put them on a higher level than most humans of his world.

His attention then shifted to the other pale man, who the boy was snarling at. He had the same colour as that tiny emperor in his world. But whereas Chiatzou gave positive vibes, this man's were vile. It felt like Frieza but on a very very lower scale. Moreover, he felt like a snake, and his appearance was only substantiating that. His musings halted, when the fox brat, who was earlier falling down the bridge, produced a red arm, clearly made up of that raging chakra, and after pulling him by the arm, started attacking the pale man. The battle entered in the deeper part of the forests. He saw, the orange clad boy using his chakra arm to attack the other man, only for the latter to dodge. They were sure fighting at good speeds, for humans. It was the same as Gohan's was, on Namek Planet. He saw the pale man dodging the attacks nimbly. However, soon the orange clad kid transformed into a miniature demi fox. His entire body engrossed in bubbling blood red chakra.

So, the boy was showing his more bestial tendencies.

But the pale looking man wasn't concerned at all. He was simply smirking. And, then he attacked...from.. his..mouth. Vegeta was disgusted by this. The man produced thousands if not millions of snakes from his fucking mouth. And, then those snakes further produced fucking swords, again from their fucking mouths. Where the hell was he storing them and since when did snakes with inbuilt swords were available in the market? Though Cell had also absorbed Androids but he was an android but this man was human, despite his snake like tendencies. Seriously, Chakra was versatile.

It was then a shockwave was released when the fox kid destroyed the snakes with a single swing. He erected a weak KI barrier around him, not due to the shockwave but the dust, debris and tree parts which disintegrated into nothing on touching the barrier. He didn't want to get untidy.

He continued to watch the fight for few more minutes. He saw how the snake man stayed true to his appearance when he displayed more snake like abilities by literally shedding his body, with his new body supporting a snake like tail instead of legs, how that was ripped by the beast but again joined when snakes from his torso and lower part started kissing each other and soon, he was whole again.

Kissing sure is rejuvenating.

How the fox kid produced a mini KI like ball and... swallowed it? Yes he did, and then got bloated like a balloon before firing that ball, at great speeds towards the three bigass gates the snakeman produced from nowhere. Of course they were destroyed. He watched all this but soon got bored and after giving a last glance to the battle, flew towards his next destination.

During his flight, his mind was filled with the battle. After all, this was the first serious battle he had seen in this world. But he wasn't impressed. Not a bit.

These were shinobis - trained assassins but they didn't display any kind of disposition towards that. Weren't the shinobis supposed to be silent, trained and stealthy? The fox kid didn't have any of these abilities. He was simply a brawler. And later it was clear the beast inside him had mind fucked him greatly, as it was the one doing the fighting. He didn't have any control over his emotions. He knew emotions played a major role in this. After all, he was able to control his oozaru only by controlling his emotions. And regarding the other man, he, though disgusting, was a lot better. And, it didn't matter if he was stealthy or not, as he was evil and the evil ones didn't care about that.

Shaking his head, he cleared the thoughts and soon he was flying over arid lands which slowly paved the way to a very big and long desert. He sensed his destination and it was only a few hundred miles away. Flying for a few seconds, he was able to make a large settlement, indicating the village here. The Daimyo's location was felt by him, towards his east. It was a huge congregation of Chakras, not different from the village.

However, before he could fly near the village, he reached a sandstorm. Though, it was a few miles below him, but the sand particles were easily reaching him. It was then, a slight tingle at his senses made him add another mile to his altitude. But this time maintaining his tidiness was a secondary issue.

When a single sand particle, followed by many others reached him, his senses tingled. Time slowed down for him and the sandstorm, too. The particles about to reach him, suddenly started moving at a very low pace. This was a usual scenario whenever he focused his vision. And, now he was doing that on the sand particles nearing him. He had felt a chakra in the particle which was connected by a string of same chakra to the sandstorm below. Quickly deducing that this sandstorm was acting as a sensing medium for the shinobis down there, he raised his altitude.

This was again one of the other impressive deeds he had seen on this world. The shinobis were truly able to blend with the nature like no one else. Using the elements of nature as their extension was nothing but amazing. KI wasn't this versatile, despite its potency. Further reflecting at the sandstorm along with his thoughts for a few moments, he flew towards the village.

The village, truly, was a hidden village. It was completely blended with the desert, due to its structures constructed of sand. It was also divided into few divisions, implying it wasn't a single village rather several parts with a couple of miles gap within each, formed the village. And, every single part was well concealed within several large mushroom rocks.

Vegeta stayed floating above the village for a few minutes watching the lifestyle, the village structure and any other abnormal or extraordinary activity, that could help him in his mission. But when nothing came, he simply moved towards the adjoining Country to this one.

It was the same in Earth country as well, with slight differences. The land was rocky and barren. The village was similar to Suna, the only difference was structural. The buildings were made up of earth, but were concealed in the same mushroom rocks and some average length plateaus. However it was a single village. But what was different, was the presence of thousands of shinobis, underground, directly below the village. The results were the same, he didn't find anything usable, which prompted him to leave towards the country of his appearance.

But, he ascertained one thing, shinobis, no matter the village, were greedy and unreliable. Their aura practically screamed that. They would stab you, the moment you turn your back.

During the flight to Kumo, he flew over some small villages. But the activity was very limited there. Nothing could be gained from them.

However, before he could reach the hidden village, having long entered the Land of Lightning which was a mountainous area, he felt another large energy. It was similar to that fox kid, but the potency was weaker. He could have ignored this if it wasn't along his route.

However, he would soon know that this battle would mark the beginning of his plans.

A few seconds later, he reached the ground zero, and witnessed another jinchuriki which was a huge cat and a two tailed one. It was in a battle with a blond haired and single armed man, who was flying on a weird looking bird. The man was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, which looked like poop. Though, the man was flying but a lot below him, closer to the cat. And, him, being concealed inside the clouds, was reducing his noticeability. But, he knew these clouds, a few miles away from him, towards the village were also acting as a sensing medium. But, here they were ordinary clouds.

He saw the cat sprouted a horde of blue flames from its mouth, which, though, were nimbly dodged by the blond man. And, in return, he threw several white balls towards the cat, some of which entered its mouth. There were several room sized explosions, which nearly covered the cat. The cat was already worn out when he had appeared, but this explosions made it worse. This continued for several minutes. But overall it was a stalemate.

While witnessing the battle, out of nowhere, a stray thought entered his mind. Could his Oozaru form match a fully transformed jinchuriki? But even before he could reflect on this stray thought, he felt a sensation of strong displeasure in his mind. His eyes widened and he hastily looked over his shoulder. There it was. His tail, in all its glory, waving back at him. But when did it grow? He was sure it wasn't there in the morning, though the tingling sensation was. Nevertheless, he welcomed it, quite happily too. The grin on his visage was proving that. After all, a Saiyan, no matter how strong, wasn't complete without his tail. And, he was the Prince of Saiyans, implying that went double for him. Though, one thing was sure, his Oozaru would easily crush any jinchuriki. His answer - a satisfied sensation. This was the ability possessed by those Saiyans who were in harmony with their Oozarus.

However, he was brought out of his thoughts, when another man wearing the same cloak and an orange spiral mask, appeared in sight. The man started waving his arms in a comical manner while shouting at the cat in a childish manner. Though Vegeta wasn't fooled by this. After all, he could feel the aura of the man. It was dark and twisted. And, the possessor of such energy couldn't be an incompetent. His beliefs were proved true when the man during his childish tendencies managed to get the attention of the beast, which, barely a second later, fell down and reverted to her human form. Nobody knew what happened.

Only Vegeta saw her eyes flash red and black for a moment.

\--oooooooooooooo--

Tobi deactivated his sharingan after using genjutsu on Nibi. He was watching Deidara's fight with her. Though, his attacks were definitely working but it was taking too much time, and time, they didn't have. He knew that with the level of chakra being released, shinobis from Kumo wouldn't take long, to come here. And, that would be problematic. They didn't want any battle with the actual strongest village. Yes, Konoha had long lost its title at the top. Now it belonged to Kumo, with Iwa next to it. And, a battle could very well lead to Deidara's death, which he couldn't afford. He knew very well how big the loss, they had suffered from Sasori's death.

So, he decided to take the matters in his own hands. Using his sharingan, he incapacitated Nibi and started walking towards her prone form. Deidara soon joined him, implying he had to put his act.

"Wooww, Deidara senpai, you were waayy too amazing".

Deidara, on the other hand, was surprised by all this. He didn't know how it happened. One second, Nibi was standing and next, it was down. Of course, he quickly chalked it up to the awesomeness of his art and Nibi's weakness.

"I know, hn".

"Soooo... could you teach me that...pleeasse"?

"You are too idiot to learn that".

"Hey If I am two idiot then that makes you first idiot. So we both are idiots...yaayyy".

"You Fool, I said t-o-o and not t-w-o".

"Huh...but it's sam…" Tobi halted before his world got washed in yellow color.

\--ooooooo--

He survived. When he was about to reply to Deidara, his shinobi instincts went haywire. And, these instincts have never been wrong, implying danger. He quickly activated his intangibility. Barely, a split second later, a huge explosion tore down the area around him, with him, standing inside it. He felt and saw the entire 20 seconds ordeal, which led the development of a frown on his face. The reason, the energy was different. He was no sensor, but he had the basics in his grasp. It meant something or rather someone was there who didn't want them to take the Nibi. And, whether this unknown element was present before or arrived at the moment, didn't matter at all. As, he wasn't the one to delve into unknown territories. So, when only the smoke, after the explosion died, remained, he activated his teleportation jutsu and appeared at a safe distance but in the vicinity.

Nibi would survive for few more days.

\--oooooooooooooo--

Vegeta raised an eyebrow when the man with mask seemingly vanished, within his explosion. He was watching when the duo started walking towards the prone form of jinchuriki. Realising, he couldn't get any better set up, he conjured a strong KI ball and with a flick tossed it towards the duo. The ball paved the way for a huge explosion. Of course he had done it on purpose.

The main motive of scouting, he was doing today, was to find something, using which he could, at least, begin his plans. Something which would alert the shinobis. But so far he hadn't found anything. Earlier he had thought that he could use that battle of Fox kid and snake like man but that was simply a waste of time. Moreover, a couple of parties were present in the proximity implying he couldn't act without alerting them. But here, it was a good chance. When he had seen the girl becoming unconscious and the duo of men walking towards her, he had decided to act. He didn't need to ask anybody who was the evil in both the parties. So, he had conjured a stronger KI ball because he had sensed the shinobis, from Kumo's direction, approaching the location, hastily. And, judging from the distance, they were bound to reach in fifteen minutes. A bigger KI ball would only prompt them to increase their efforts. It would also get rid of the two menaces down there.

But, that wasn't the case. Though the blonde man was obliterated to dust, the masked one wasn't. His energy seemingly vanished, a blink before the ball could explode. The explosion lasted for nearly 20 seconds, and when smoke replaced it, his energy again reappeared, though only for a blink and then again vanished but this time appearing several metres away towards the west.

'_Interesting_' Vegeta mused. He knew what the man had done. After all he was familiar with it. Kakarot had used the technique for years. The only way the energy could disappear and reappear in an instant was Teleportation. So, the man was a capable one. And, it seemed he was one of the few, who had grasped the concepts of shinobi. However, Vegeta's further analysis was interrupted when he registered the Chakra of a couple of shinobis, approaching them, suddenly increase, with the one in the lead, having tripled. He would reach in five minutes.

True, per his observations, a huge buff man appeared on the location, in exact five minutes. After checking the girl and supporting her frame on a nearby rock, he moved towards the crater and actively watched it for a few minutes. It was then, another shinobis started appearing.

\--oooooooooooo--

Ai was informed of the chakra of Nibi at the base of mountains, marking the beginning of Kumo's exclusive territory, who had quickly rushed towards the location, never minding a bit, the wall he broke in office. He and Darui also accompanied him along with a team of Storm - their version of Anbu. On the way they saw a huge explosion and increased their speeds. Obviously, Ai reached the location first. When he and Darui landed, Raikage was already analysing the crater, no doubt from the explosion.

"C, come here" roared the Raikage.

Well, he obliged, "Raikage Sama".

"What do you make of this crater"?

After inspecting it for a few moments, he answered, "It's certainly different. The explosion that caused it, I mean. The lingering energy, though has the same foundation as Chakra, but that's it. Apart from the basic similarity, it is totally different from Chakra. A new jutsu, perhaps"?

"Or a new kind of energy. It is hardly surprising considering the world we live in".

The duo went silent after this, for a few seconds before Raikage boomed, "Secure the area and keep checking it. I want regular reports".

There was a chorus of affirmation after which Raikage and Darui left, with the latter supporting Yugito on her shoulder.

\--oooooooooooo--

Vegeta clearly heard the last words of Railage. He wasn't expecting anything else. These shinobis were nothing but paranoid. He just needed to jumpstart the process, and the rest would be done by them. With his work done he left towards his interim home. He simply ignored the masked man, because it wasn't his job to take care of every single trouble he encountered. To him, the masked man might end up in destroying this world, and he won't even bait an eye.

\--ooooooooooo--

**SUNAGAKURE - KAZEKAGE'S OFFICE**

Gaara, as usual, was engaged in a duel with the bane of all Kages - paperwork. No matter how fast he tried, how early he woke up, the paperwork always had the same quantum. Hence, he always welcomed any kind of interruption in it. So, when Temari entered, he gladly allowed the relief that flooded his being. But her words quickly killed that relief.

"Gaara, we need to do something about the tremors. Today, they were felt at the entrance of the village". Her tone was barely concealing the worry.

Though, her worry was well founded. The tremors have been a cause of concern even before the village was founded. Back when, most of the current clans of Suna were nomads, one of these clans lived at the Sleeping Winds valley. And, they had reported the happening of the tremors since then. Slowly, the distance, at which they were felt, augmented. Every Kage, till him, had listed these tremors. But, all of them had ignored the phenomenon as a natural occurrence. But he won't. After all, natural occurence or not, they were surely strange, as instead of diminishing, they had grown. So, it couldn't be overlooked anymore. Deciding the course of action, he replied, "Very well, I will prepare a team of Khamseen and have them depart in two days".

Few other words were exchanged after which Temari left, leaving Gaara to his paperwork.

The team would depart in two days, unaware of the impending doom.

\--oooooooo--

That's it. Please support and review. You guys are making the story as favourite but not reviewing. Your reviews not only motivate me for writing but also gives new ideas. So please take a minute and review the story.

**Khamseen** \- The hot and dry wind in Egypt. It's the word for 50. The wind is said to blow for 50 days. So, I used the name for Suna's Anbu.

And yeah I know, even this chapter was mostly Vegeta orienting with the new world. It was necessary though.

Next chapter - Kaga strikes.


	5. Enters the Dark God

Heya all. A new chapter.

However, before that I want to talk about the issue of reviews. They are declining with every chapter. In the last one, I only received two. Yea… I ain't ashamed to admit that. Though they were very good, indicating I am writing good content. But, I know the feeling that comes after reading a chapter and that is...If I won't review, other surely would. However, this feeling is shared by all and in the last...no reviews are there.

I am not asking you to write big ass ones but simple words as good or bad. They motivate me. Now onto the chapter.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Dragon Ball and related series and Naruto

\--oooooo--

Paranoid - this word describes the behaviour of shinobis in a nutshell. They are nothing if not paranoid. Of course, this couldn't be helped considering the world they live in. Trust and alliance are mere words. They could...NO, they are broken in a blink. A shinobi, who turns his back on someone, gets stabbed immediately. If he averts his gaze towards something else, his food is poisoned. And, what is worse, all this happens in the same village, too. The one in power has to be extremely careful otherwise his power and status would simply be a relic of the past. And, these facts only form a fraction of what transpires, regularly, in shinobi culture leading to shinobis becoming extremely paranoid.

And, Vegeta played on this paranoia, quite effectively, too. His little interference in the battle in Kumo set the entire machinery of Kumo into motion. After a barricade was erected around the crater, sensor and analyst shinobis pooled their skills to decode the mystery of the crater. Though, so far, they were only able to establish a single fact that it was definitely a new energy. But, who or what caused it, was a mystery. Though, several theories were put up by some veterans, among which a new weapon developed by one of the Great Five or some hidden jutsu or even forbidden jutsu, made the subject matter of most discussions. Also, some wild theories ranging from Uzumakis's having returned to take their revenge or the ghost of Hyuuga Hizashi, were thrown around. Kumo was on alert and as expected from the real strongest village, the safety of citizens was being evaluated. All this served to Vegeta's purpose.

\--oooooo--

**SUNAGAKURE - KAZEKAGE TOWER**

Gaara was flanked by Temari and Kankuro on one side and by Khamseen commander and Baki on other. Currently, he was assessing the Khamseen team assembled for the mission in hand in which they would travel to the sleeping winds valley and search and analyse the cause of a century old problem - The Tremors of Suna, the widely recognised name.

This team was prepared by Khamseen commander, and Temari had assisted him. And, Gaara trusted both of them. Whereas Khamseen commander was the person who first supported him for the position of Kazekage, Temari was his sister. Though, any mission and consequently its file received the official status only on bearing the Kazekage's seal. Of course, this way, he, too, could and would read the mission parameters and the stats of shinobis assigned.

This team comprised of nine shinobis. All these held two affiliations, one to the main unit which was Khamseen itself, and secondary to sub units of Khamseen. And, since the black ops or elite shinobi groups of every village were given codenames, Suna also practised it. Suna's teams were divided on the basis of natural elements of the desert and after their groupings, they were assigned simple numbers as codenames

In this team there were four shinobis from the sub unit - scorpions. These were the heavy hitters. Their codenames were S-2, S-8, S-9 and S-12. The S indicated the Scorpions and the numbers indicated their rankings. Then, there were two medic-nins and these were of the sub unit - Jojoba. They would obviously be needed on the long journey. These were codenamed as J-3 and J-4. Further, there were two sensors. They were selected to sense any risky and unsafe element from a fair distance, obviously for the safety of the team. These were of the subunit - Vipers and codenamed as V-7 and V-2. The remaining shinobi was a genjutsu expert. He was of the subunit - Mirage and codenamed as M-7. It was only natural as desert was famous for its mirages. In fact, the Viper subunit and mirage subunit together maintained the sandstorm around the proximate borders of Suna. Firstly, the sensor unit sensed any unknown element via sandstorm and if any was established, the mirage unit, through the particles of the sandstorm, would put the element in a genjutsu.

So, for this mission the best were chosen.

Gaara, having read the file and enlisted stats, closed the file and looked up at the shinobis standing before him. After organising his thoughts, taking a second, he spoke, his tone monotonous.

"The nine of you are the best of the best. You were chosen because of your skills, experience and wisdom which were effectively exercised by you, in the past, in various high ranking missions. I expect you to utilise those same qualities in this mission too".

There was a chorus of Hais.

Gaara nodded and continued, "Now, the mission parameters were explained to you. And, even without that, you very well know how important an issue, the Tremors of Suna is. These tremors have been reported since the warring clans era but the previous Kazekages simply ignored it as a natural occurrence. I won't. Two days ago, these tremors were felt in the village, implying an increase in the range. Natural occurrences don't follow a pattern like this. And, to inspect these tremors, this team was chosen. But, we don't know the gravity, this situation may present and I am not like my father who would have sacrificed his shinobis for the mission. Therefore, you will find, examine and if feasible, only then solve the problem. But, I expect you to return if you encounter any issues. The second Scorpion will lead this mission and its status would be a high S rank. Any questions?"

There was a chorus of None.

"Very well. You may leave. I wish you success".

The shinobi team left, leaving the four high ranking officials in the Kazekage tower, who, after discussing the mission for few minutes, picked up another important ones.

\--oooooo--

**A WEEK LATER**

They were nearing the sleeping winds valley. Though, for a shinobi of any other village it would be impossible to cover this much distance in a week and that too in the desert. However, they were trained. All the shinobis of Suna have long adapted to the sand drifting technique. It was quite similar to Kiri's water skating technique. And, with this technique, they were able to cover the long distance in a week. Of course, they had taken breaks, too. He wouldn't want his team at less capacity if or when they encounter any risky element. Any good leader would do the same. He was also chosen for his leadership qualities. Though, the main reason was his background.

Back when the villages were not established and the clans in suna were nomads, his clan lived at the sleeping winds valley. They knew this area better than the others. Though, he was born in the village and had only visited this place three times but from the history and stories told by his family, he could say that he had the most knowledge of this area, out of his generation. However, his musings were halted when the seventh viper shouted.

"Incoming!"

He barely managed to brace himself before several tremors shook the ground. This time they were more violent. The tremors have become severe since two days. And, these recent ones even disrupted their balance. After a brief struggle he managed to stable himself. Using chakra to move on sand was already difficult but with the tremors, it became nearly impossible. Though, one thing confused him, how did the seventh viper know about the tremors? Apparently, this question was also shared by others and voiced by fourth jojoba.

"V-7, how did you know about the tremors"?

The person in question, after stabling himself, released a breath before replying, "Unlike with previous tremors, I and V-2 felt Chakra in them. It was like chakra was propelling them but there was something else...something different than chakra".

"Something different from chakra "?

"Hai, taichou, it wasn't completely chakra. There was some other energy. But it was very faint therefore we can't describe it in detail".

A tense silence enveloped the area. The implications were grave. The tremors were caused by chakra which, though, wasn't pure implying a new kind of energy, and both these energies must have generated from some source. It definitely meant one thing, the source was the problem.

"I believe we should save our concerns till we reach whatever the source is. Only then we would be able to get a clear picture".

He was brought out of his musings when he heard the words of fourth jojoba. Thinking over it for a few moments, he realised that she was right, there was no need to fret over something which they haven't even seen yet. Agreeing with her, he placed the issue in the back of his mind and after nodding to others, resumed the journey.

Soon, they arrived at the sleeping winds valley which only augmented their worries. The even sandy land was the reason. As, with the sand dunes as a natural feature of the desert, it shouldn't be even at all. And, neither the sand should be sloping downwards. Seeing this, they increased their pace and a quarter of an hour later, they reached at the centre of the depression, with him in lead. It was only then he realised that they were at least 70 feet deep into the earth and the crater was around a mile wide.

But, this was the least of their concerns.

In the centre of the depression, there was a seemingly ordinary rock which was three feet in height and at least six feet in length. The rock, itself, was of grey color - an unnatural color. He didn't know how or why, but a sudden feeling in the back of his mind was indicating that this rock was the source.

"Hey taichou, it wasn't here 10 years ago, was it"?

Everybody turned towards the twelfth scorpion who had spoken the words and then towards him, and he, after taking a last glance at the rock, replied, "No, it wasn't. This rock definitely emerged during these ten years. In fact, ten years ago there wasn't any sign of this".

"You mean nobody checked this area in the past ten years"?

"Indeed, V-2. And Yondaime Kazekage was the reason".

There was no need to elaborate the words. The mention of the previous Kazekage was self explanatory. Every Suna shinobi knew that the previous kazekage only thought about his status and power. There were several instances when he had sacrificed his own shinobis for this purpose. And, in the wake of that, sending shinobis on a long mission like this, would have been a waste of resources, as per his words. Though, every previous Kazekage was like this until Gaara was appointed.

"But what do we do about this? It's definitely strange and risky. I don't need to check if its a genjutsu or not. Though...the mission parameters stated to return back, if we encounter any unknown element. I suggest we follow that only".

He, along with others, fell silent. The words of M-7 definitely held weight. This was an unknown territory, they were delving into. Nobody knew what secrets were lurking there. The idea of leaving this place was becoming more appealing. And, it wasn't like that they would be admonished for returning back to the village, since the mission parameters included that clause. Moreover, their current Kazekage was a very reasonable person. However, as he was reflecting on his thoughts, which were now focused on returning to the village and coming back with more shinobi teams, he registered the words of fourth jojoba, once again.

"I admit the situation is not safe, and that the clause was there to leave it as such and return back. But do you really believe that's the right course of action? I don't. It might not be as dire as we are making it. What if, this problem could be solved here only and then, we would only be wasting the resources of the village. As I stated earlier we shouldn't make wild guesses not until we possess all the facts".

Fourth Jojoba's wise words, once again, raised the spirits of everyone. She had this quality, ever since he had known her and her words were completely true. Without even checking the problem, they had already arrived at the outcome.

"She is right. Leaving the problem without even checking it could be bad. It might be solved here only, thus saving our resources, or it may turn out worse, in the time it takes us to return here back. And, there is no need to dwell on the past, it's already happened. What matters is the present and the future. And, right now I want to ascertain if this rock is really the source. Though, I have no qualms about that, but just for a confirmation".

The remaining shinobis nodded, apparently having understood his thoughts. After all, taking risks and basing everything on a proof was the essence of a shinobi.

"You will employ the chakra resonation technique. Leave no area unchecked".

His words were the green signal, followed by sensors and medic-nins flanking the rock on all four sides. Medic nins because there was nobody that could rival them in the usage of chakra resonation jutsu, as using medical chakra to scan the bodies had made them very efficient. Though, there was a difference in using medical chakra and normal chakra, but the basics were the same.

After molding the necessary chakra, the four shinobis began the process but that was a grave mistake.

A huge shockwave erupted that hurled all the shinobis away from the centre. The shockwave would travel and be felt, all around the shinobi nations. But the most impacted area, obviously, was the place of its origin. The already mile wide depression was now covering three times more area.

From the sand, a lone arm erupted followed by the torso of the second scorpion. Quickly shaking his head and dispersing the sand from his body, he looked towards his right and saw that the others weren't any better. Though, none was injured. Confirming that, he looked towards the rock…or rather, where the rock was supposed to be, only to find a humanoid being.

The being had white hair which were flattened along his back, a strange dark greyish complexion and equally strange garbs. His eyes were closed, face pointing straight and was standing still. Everything about this being was screaming as unusual and it was really shocking considering the world they lived in. This being, apparently, had somehow emerged from the rock. But who or what was he?

Quickly standing up, he voiced his thoughts, "Who are you?'' His voice drew the attention of others towards the strange being.

While waiting for the reply, he heard the words of the second viper, in his radio, who informed them that this being was the source of that faint energy. Though, even then they were barely able to sense that.

Keeping the new gained information in his mind, he turned his attention towards the being who hadn't replied yet. He repeated the question, more loudly but again, it was ignored. But before he could repeat again, the ninth scorpion shouted, his voice displaying his irritation and anger.

"Hey, you bastard, answer the question immediately, or I'll make you".

'_Damnit Sora, it's always your anger_' were his thoughts. It was always like this. Every mission, in which the ninth scorpion had accompanied him, had an incident when his anger had risked the mission. Though, his hotheadedness had always managed to get the desired response, and it wasn't any different this time, too.

The being slowly opened his eyes and looked at them for a few seconds before speaking, "Quiet mortal. Neither, I am obliged to tell you anything nor you have the power to make me".

The words were spoken in a neutral tone and a low voice but were clearly heard and the underlying warning was apparent. And, when it seemed the being wouldn't say anything else, he spoke again, "But, you have made my release possible, a few weeks before expected, so I shall grant you the honor to know my name and identity. My name is...Kaga and I am a God...your God. Be honored mortals, you are the first, in thousands of centuries, to know my name".

Well, that was unexpected and completely surprising. It couldn't be helped though, as it wasn't everyday you see a unique being proclaiming himself as a God. But, it didn't matter at all and what did, was to see if this being was a threat to them and their village.

"Are you a threat to Sunagakure"? The words came out of his mouth, a bit forced than intended.

"Sunaga...kure? Is this the name of this planet? If it is, then unfortunately, of course for you, I won't refute your words. After all, destroying this planet would alert those accursed Kais that no prison could hold me forever".

And...that was the cue...at least for the short tempered member of their team. Blurring through the hand seals, the ninth scorpion, shouting his jutsu, was the first to react.

"Wind Style:Wind bullets jutsu". A series of wind formed bullets shot towards the being and struck him hard. But the result shocked them. Not only there wasn't a single scratch, even on his clothes but the being didn't even budge. He tanked them all, without any effort.

\--oooooo--

Of course, he wasn't affected by that weak attack. But it didn't mean he would let this transgression against him, let go. These mortals dare attack him! a God! They would pay. Rushing towards them, at such speeds that he totally disappeared out of their view, he plunged his hands through the chests of first two mortals, who were in his way. They didn't even react before life vanished from their eyes. The expressions on the faces of other mortals was priceless. How much he wanted to see these expressions on those Kais' faces. But he knew everything happened at a specific time.

He didn't stop there. Twisting his hands inside the bodies of mortals, he shot two KI balls in opposite directions. There were two medium sized explosions and the remaining mortals were wiped out of existence...or rather not.

A frightened yelp drew his attention towards a rock, to his left. A mortal, a female indicated by her frame, had survived and was now crawling back on her rear. He immediately blurred in front of her. Ignoring her pleas, he conjured a KI ball and was about to fire at her, but halted.

"E-Even if y-you k-k-ill me, Gaara-sama would d-definitely defeat you. He, too, contains a m-monster like you inside him".

The increase in confidence as she spoke, indicated this Gaara was someone important to her and powerful too. But it didn't affect him, though the word 'monster' clearly intrigued him. But, by scanning her memories, he established that this Gaara was alike other shinobis - weak but anything that could be labelled as a monster wasn't there in her memories. However, as stated, this definitely piqued his interest.

"Hmmm...you have definitely caught my interest, mortal. Very well, I shall spare you today. Run along, before I decide to change my mind. And, tell that Kazekage of yours, in the time it takes this planet to complete seven rotations, I shall come to decide the fate of your village and its people".

Of course, as expected from a weak mortal, she only gaped at him. Quickly losing his patience, he conjured a KI ball and the result was instant. Yelping louder than ever, she quickly dashed away from him, stumbling along the way. He immediately turned away from her but after a second clenched his fists. The reason, his deteriorated body and KI.

Spending several hundred thousand years in a prison would do that to anybody, God or not. He had felt that his actions and reactions were, to say, poor. This was the reason he hadn't destroyed this planet at the very first instance. He wanted to, even now, but knew that as soon as that happened, those damned Kais would be upon him. And, presently, he didn't want to test his luck against them. So, he would use the temporary survival of this planet for his benefit, duping those Kais into believing that their prison was alright. Meanwhile, he would train and his body, being born from the divine tree, would heal in a few days but the problem lied in his KI. Though, having every attribute of God KI, it wasn't the same. Buu's evil energy saw to that. If it were pure God KI, his body would have been completely rejuvenated by now. But due to the Buu's KI as the essence of his own, it would take some meditation, regulation and several days to restore it. And, of course, the mortals of that village would become his test subjects.

Reflecting on his thoughts for a couple more moments, he quickly flew towards the skies and no later, established himself in outer space, from where he would be able to follow the cycle of rotations of the planet, meanwhile getting stronger.

\--oooooo--

**THREE DAYS LATER, SUNAGAKURE**

The loud cry of a vulture halted every movement in the village followed by everyone looking towards the skies. The usually bored and sweating faces of most of the onlookers soon morphed into ones showing delight, awe and curiosity. The reason, of course, was a bigger than normal vulture. After all, they didn't get to see the infamous summoning animal of their village daily. And, the way it was circling over the village, with its wings fully spread over a span of more than ten feet, was only making the view more magnificent, but only for non-shinobis and those who didn't have a say in the affairs of the village.

The summons of Suna were rare, in fact very rare. They were not like those of Konoha which were personal and responded only to their summoners. In Suna, the summons were, to say, a village wide concept. They were accessible by every Khamseen shinobi provided the conditions, put up by them, were fulfilled.

The village had only two summons - Vultures and Owls. Owls were mostly used for night scoutings and Vultures for day. But, there usage wasn't as simple as it appeared. The reason was the rarity of summons in the hot and arid conditions of the desert. And, the summons, which were available, applied some limitations on their usage, by which the summoner was bounded. One of these limitations was the restricted situations in which the summons could be summoned. Carrying the shinobis from one location to another, even in a mission, was a restricted situation.

So, when the vulture flew down and gently flipped a…shinobi on the ground, the Khamseen teams reacted immediately and sharply. After all, the summon was carrying its summoner which, though restricted, was allowed but only in critical situations.

And, a life or death situation was critical.

Securing the medic nin, the Khamseen team shunshined towards the shinobi hospital. After depositing her in the care of other medic nins, the group captain left but not before reporting to the Kazekage who was apparently alerted by other shinobis.

\--oooooo--

Gaara dismissed the shinobi, who brought the third jojoba to the hospital. His face remained neutral, as usual, but Temari and Kankuro knew the turmoil he was experiencing. They had, somehow, begun to know what Gaara felt. It happened a few months after he changed his ways.

"Gaara?" asked Temari, worry evident from the way she spoke his name.

Gaara stayed silent for a few seconds, before speaking, "it's...just that...she is the only survivor. All her team was killed. I couldn't help but blame myself for that. I should have known…", he stopped or rather made to, by Temari, the only person there who could interrupt him.

"Stop it Gaara, it wasn't your fault. How could you have known?" Her tone was slightly raised.

"Temari-san is right. It certainly is shocking as well as saddening but you couldn't know this would happen. Nobody could. It is what this job entails. You shouldn't blame yourself Kazekage-sama".

The last words were spoken by Khamseen commander. He had rushed there after hearing the fate of his subordinates.

"But who did this?"

"Perhaps Iwa"?

"No, it couldn't be Iwa, Kankuro-san. Despite their battle lusting nature, it wouldn't be feasible for them. Moreover, the problem exists since a century, at that time there were no villages implying no intervillage feud".

And, then Gaara, who had managed to calm himself by then, added his words.

"He is right, Iwa can't cause this. Our shinobis aren't weak, especially this team. These shinobis were the best of the best. They could take on a sannin level shinobi with collaboration, of course. So, their demise was totally unexpected. It only implies one thing, there is something else... something grave and the only one who could explain it, is unconscious now. So, at present, we are only assuming things. There is no need for that. Let's wait till she regains her consciousness".

The others nodded and started walking towards the exit of the hospital. Temari, who was walking a bit behind Gaara, hastened a bit and after joining him, asked, "Should we inform the council?"

"They know".

\--oooooo--

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Gaara and Khamseen commander opened the door to the room in which the third jojoba was resting. The sound of the door opening alerted her and she, on seeing them, tried to sit up but stopped when Gaara simply raised his hand.

"Gaara-sama!"

"It's alright Yuki. Now, How are you?"

Hearing his words, her visage shifted to that of pain and sadness. And, after looking at the ground for a couple seconds while simultaneously clenching the bedsheet, she replied, "I am managing, Gaara-sama". The words were forced and barely concealing her emotions. Gaara knew how difficult it would be, for her and he didn't want to do this but for the safety of everyone it was necessary.

"I am sorry for your suffering Yuki", speaking this he became silent for some moments before continuing, "Now, I know it would be very difficult for you to explain and relive the mission but it's necessary. For the safety of everyone and the village itself, you need to do it".

Yuki, even then, didn't look up for a couple seconds making Gaara believe that she isn't comfortable and they would have to come later. Deciding this, he was about to leave when she suddenly looked up. The determination in her eyes, despite the grief stricken face, made him change his mind.

"I know Gaara-sama, protecting the village comes first. I will tell you everything…"and, she told every detail from the very beginning of the mission, their week long journey and the breaks in between, the first time feeling the energy in the tremors, the even and downward sloping sand, the rock and their folly to check it leading to the emergence of that being Kaga and their brief conversation, him killing the entire team but sparing her when she uttered those words and at last, her using the summon to fly to the village, "...but I know Gaara-sama, you would definitely defeat that...that monster and...avenge the fallen ones".

"Thank you Yuki for your cooperation. Now rest and get well soon". The words came out of Gaara's mouth, hastily, as soon as she finished her explanation, followed by him leaving the room with his companion.

Shutting the door, Gaara immediately turned towards the Khamseen commander, with his face serious - something which shocked the commander as he had never seen their Kazekage like this.

"Summon the council, Rao". He nearly shouted.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama". Saluting, the Khamseen commander quickly left leaving Gaara in the corridor.

Standing there, he couldn't help but think how Yuki, despite living through the situation, failed to comprehend its gravity. But such was the tendency of his fangirls. They not only portrayed him as a God but believed also, with an unparalleled intensity. He could remember, even now, how they began to appear out of nowhere when he decided to change his ways. And, over the years they had only piled up. Though, they weren't as bad as those of Konoha but they displayed almost all the tendencies. Yuki was one of them. She considered him as all powerful. Though, Khamseen shinobis were conditioned well but she had recently joined the elite group, due to her great skills in the medical field. And, she has definitely reduced her fangirlish tendencies but not completely. Her belief that he could, by himself, defeat the enemy who single handedly executed her entire team, was proof of that.

Though, he and the council were also at fault. Partly or not, didn't matter.

\--oooooo--

The Council Chambers - it was the name by which the room reserved for council meetings was addressed. The room was created by the first Kazekage when the village was established. He created it with his famed red sand, which had claggy properties. It was the reason the room had never been repaired and wouldn't need any, for many decades. The notorious puppeteer of Suna - Sasori, used his great grandfather's famed ability as his moniker.

The room was currently occupied by the council of Suna. The council, excluding the Kazekage who was the ex-officio head as well as the convener of the council and other high ranking officials, consisted of five members. These five possessed the legislative and administrative authorities for making almost all the decisions which, though, were subject to the final approval of the Kazekage. Their number and powers as well as the way they exercised those powers earned them worldwide recognition as the fist holding the desert. But this moniker was not newly earned, instead associated with Suna's council since it was established.

The village of Sunagakure, though one of the great five, was the weakest in hierarchy. Its location as well as the policies made or not accepted by the previous Kazekages were the cause of their lowest rank in the tier. Since the previous Kazekages only catered to their needs, the responsibility of maintaining Suna's position fell onto them. After all, Suna was teetering on the edge of staying as one of the great five or falling into the category of minor villages. It was only made more difficult due to the political conditions in the shinobi world. As, Suna had always been acting as a sort of buffer zone between the major and the minor villages. The other major villages didn't have to concern themselves with the minor villages as long as Suna was standing, because no minor village, on its own, could take on Suna, despite it being the weakest of the five, and if they decided to attack as a coalition, the resulting battle would leave both sides weakened for decades.

Therefore, they had always acted towards the unity of Suna. Despite holding such positions that they could very well destroy the economy and position of Suna, they had always acted beneath their Kazekage, obviously to present him as their supremo. This was the reason they had chosen Gaara as the fifth Kazekage, despite his negative reputation in the village. Obviously, the death of the fourth Kazekage by the hands of Orochimaru, and later their defeat by Konoha had severely weakened the village. To prevent the minor villages from taking advantage of that and to maintain their position, they needed someone feared throughout the world. And, Gaara effectively served to that purpose.

Currently, the five main council members, out of which four were clan heads and the remaining person was Ebizu - the honored grandfather of the village, were sitting in their respective chairs. Accompanying them were the Kazekage and the Khamseen commander. There were no civilians unlike Konoha. And, following the usual, Gaara was the first to address the council.

"First of all, please accept my gratitude for assembling here on such a short notice. The gravity of the matter demanded that".

"No worries Kazekage-sama. As you said, the gravity of the situation demanded that, and it comes with the job".

The others shared the beliefs of Ebizu, the nodding of their heads was the indication.

Gaara, too, nodded and continued, "Now, I believe, you know the fate of the team sent to investigate the issue of tremors?"

The others, sans Khamseen commander, once again nodded. Of course they knew, ever since the vulture dropped the sole survivor in the village. But, they had waited patiently, knowing that their Kage would summon them soon when he would have all the facts. This obviously showed the supremacy of their leader unlike Konoha, where the council, especially the civilian one, would have been head over heels to know the details, and had summoned the hokage to the meeting, already called by them. Though, they didn't know who or what was the cause of the grave incident, as voiced, once again, by Ebizu.

"But how did this happen? Taking down our Khamseen teams isn't a child's play. It requires at least a sannin level shinobi. Though, something tells me it's more grave than that".

"It is. As per the words of third jojoba, it was a humanoid being named Kaga, who was proclaiming himself as a God. He had white hair and a grayish complexion and was sealed, apparently, in a rock at the sleeping winds valley".

"God...Sealed in a rock? fuinjutsu, perhaps?"

"It might be Goemon-san, but they didn't find any visible seal on the rock. They just used the chakra resonation jutsu and immediately a huge shockwave erupted, temporarily incapacitating them".

Ishikawa Goemon was the head of the Ishikawa clan - the strongest clan in Suna. He was a war veteran, having fought in all the three wars. So, hearing the description of the strange being didn't bother him, as there were shinobis like Hoshigaki Kisame and his clansmen, existing in this world, but the sealing definitely did.

"Those violent tremors felt three days ago, were due to that shockwave, weren't they?"

"That shockwave was only a burst of Chakra which was released when the seal was undone. The previous tremors, felt since the warring clans era, were too caused similarly. But, there was another energy which, though, was very faint. And, the source of that, as stated by third jojoba, was that being, Kotaro-san".

Fuma Kotaro was the head of the Kotaro clan. His clan provided the weapons in Suna, through their several stores in the village as well as the wind country. After all, no civilian in suna wasn't that rich to open and sustain a weapons store.

"A strange being with equally strange energy...hmmm...what else they were able to deduce about it?"

"Unfortunately, that was the only deduction they were able to make Goemon-san, as the energy was very faint". Everybody saw through the words of Khamseen commander that how, only a single deduction of that energy was affecting him.

A couple moments passed, during which everyone processed the information and its implications, before Mochizuki Chiyome, the matriarch of the Mochizuki clan as well as the granddaughter of Ebizu, voiced her question, "The point, I want to ask, was earlier raised by Goemon-dono but we sidetracked. So, I want to know how could a single being overcome our elites?"

"I...hate to say it but our elites weren't even a challenge to him. In fact, per the words of J-3, it was all over in an instant. The ninth scorpion attacked him as soon as he confirmed the question of the seventh scorpion that he was a threat to Sunagakure. The A-ranked, wind bullets jutsu didn't even put a scratch, even on his clothes. And, the next moment he had already killed both the scorpions. She didn't even see him moving. It was like he teleported. And then he conjured two yellow balls, I believe made up of his energy, and shot them towards the others, instantly killing them. Nothing remained after the explosions, only two craters".

As soon as Gaara answered the question, a tense atmosphere settled in the chamber. It was natural, though. There was a strange being who, wasn't even scratched by wind bullets jutsu - the same jutsu which could tear through the strongest walls of Iwa shinobis, had either the ability to teleport, implying another yellow flash or unparalleled speeds and a very potent and strange energy which could cause immense destruction. All these facts were equally terrifying.

"So...we are dealing with a being who is strong enough to destroy the entire village an…", but she was interrupted by Gaara who raised his left hand.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Mochizuki-hime, but initially, he comprehended Sunagakure as the name of the planet".

Whatever she wanted to speak didn't follow, instead her eyes widened and mouth fell agape. The others were not faring any better. The implication that the being declared himself able to destroy the entire planet was very grave, and unprecedented too. No matter how strong a shinobi was, he or she couldn't destroy the entire planet. Not even the bijuus could do that. The shinobi battles could vouch for that. But this time the silence didn't last long as the remaining clan head calmly struck the palm of his hand on the table. The sound of the action shifted the attention of everybody towards him.

"There is no need to prolong this conversation any further. The gravity of the threat is already established. What matters is how we deal with this situation".

Genji Sanjo, the head of the Genji clan - the weakest clan of Suna, was arguably the wisest person in the whole of Suna. His wisdom was even revered by the Daimyo, himself, in fact he was even claimed as the immediate next to Nara Shikaku in wisdom and wittiness, though only in wind country. But it definitely counted to something.

He was silent since the beginning of the meeting and was gathering all the important points and analysing them. However, when the battle was described and later that being's ability to destroy the entire planet, he acted. They couldn't waste anymore time.

"Then I believe, you have thought something, Genji-san"?

The person in question nodded towards Ebizu before replying, "We should take this threat very seriously. The declaration of that being to be able to destroy the planet is unproven yet, but the abilities displayed by him are definitely terrifying. A battle with him could severely harm the village. So, prior mitigation needs to be done and for that, I propose these two notions. First is the evaluation of the security and safety of the village, followed by the evacuation of civilians and incapable shinobis. Secondly, as stated earlier, a battle with him would severely harm us as there is no shinobi capable enough to battle with him let alone defeat him, not certainly without Shukaku. Therefore, we need someone who have displayed at least the same feats as that being implying a sannin level shinobi or...a sanin himself. So, I propose we request Jiraiya-sama to help us in this dire situation".

Silence enveloped the entire chamber. Everybody began processing the words of Sanjo. They knew this was a dire situation and nobody in their village was strong enough to battle Kaga. Gaara might have, but without Shukaku it was no longer possible. Though, very few people knew about this fact. When Gaara had returned to the village, after having been kidnapped by Akatsuki, only the council and some high ranking officials like commander, were told about the loss of their bijuu. It was obviously done to prevent the other villages from taking the advantage. Konoha shinobis had also agreed to this. In the wake of this, Sanjo's suggestion of requesting the help of the Toad Sage was quite valid.

"But, would he help?" The remaining words were unspoken yet clearly understood. Jiraya was a loyal shinobi of Konoha which was a rival village, allied or not.

"He would Kazekage-sama. After all, he is always preaching about world peace and elimination of hatred in the shinobi world. His first book, too, was based on that. Moreover, he is very fond of that Naruto kid, who, in return, is a very good friend of yours. He knows this very well and wouldn't want to offend him".

"Your points definitely hold weightage but he is a loyal shinobi of Konoha, the same village where decisions are taken by Danzo and the elders by manipulating civilian council while hokage is merely a figurehead. I don't believe the warhawk, considering his past tendencies, would allow the toad sage to help us".

"What you speak, Kotaro-san, is definitely true. However you are forgetting one crucial fact and that is, the toad sage holds special rights as a sannin. He can travel around the world without much restrictions and is even permitted to enter most of the shinobi villages. And, what is more interesting is that he need not report his adventures to the hokage let alone the council. Moreover, we won't send any message to Konoha but only to Jiraiya-sama and also request him to keep it only to himself. I am sure he would understand".

The others took a couple of seconds to digest the facts presented to them. Sanjo's proposed course of action was definitely appealing as well as feasible. With Jiraiya of the sannin on their side, their chances of survival were very high.

"Though, there is one issue. How will we contact him while staying inconspicuous?" The issue pointed by Mochizuki Chiyome was agreed to, by the others.

"Through his summons - the Toads. As far as I know, toads don't have any complicacies with minor summon clans like...weasels". He finished with a dramatic pause. Though, the issue was solved. Using weasels they will contact Toads and ask for the assistance of Jiraiya.

"Very well, I shall ask Temari to use her weasels to deliver the message to Toads".

With this the meeting was concluded. Gaara, along with the Khamseen commander left to provide for the safety of civilians and incapable shinobis. The clan heads left to oversee the safety of their clans.

\--ooooooo--

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

The village was evacuated. Civilians and incapable shinobis and non-shinobi clan members were safely evacuated to the bunkers, forty feet deep into the ground. Only capable shinobis were present in the village.

Currently, Gaara, flanked by his siblings, was standing atop the Kazekage tower. Behind them, were the Khamseen commander and some other shinobis. He was watching the village, the responsibility of which, was on his shoulders. He knew today's battle would decide the very existence of Suna. Jiraiya hadn't…his musings halted when he heard his name.

"So, you are Gaara, the one callled the Kazekage of this village. Hmmm...now show me the monster that woman was talking about".

\--oooooo--

**Terminology used in the chapter**

**Jojoba** : A medicinal plant in the deserts.

**Viper** : All snakes are sensors.

Now, I definitely proof read the chapters but english is not my native language. So, mistakes happen. Sorry for that.


	6. Kaga Strikes - The Fate of Suna

Disclaimer:- I don't own Dragon ball and related series and Naruto.

Hey, tell me do you receive my gratitude via PM in fanfiction app?

And for Guest review - Thanks for the support.

\--ooooooo--

Standing on the top of the tower, Gaara was able to get a view of the entire village which was yarked for the upcoming battle that would decide the fate of their village. By his orders, the civilians, as well as the non-shinobis, were evacuated. The bunkers in the village had effectively served to that purpose.

Shifting his attention towards the skysill, he couldn't help but think of the misfortune of Suna as it was one after another problem which had plagued it. Whether it was the natural location of the village, the decisions taken by his predecessors or the shinobi wars, each and every trouble has taken its toll on the village. And, this recent one relating to Kaga was one-up the others.

"Gaara?"

A Glance towards Temari, revealed the deep concern for him, on her visage apparently due to trying to decipher what he was thinking. Deciding to ease her worries a little, as that was the only thing in his capacity, Gaara voiced, "It's nothing, Temari. Just thinking about the preparations."

His words didn't ease her concerns as she apparently knew that he only stated that to appease her. He was sure of that as his siblings had picked up the ability to somehow decipher his thoughts and emotions after he changed his ways.

"Don't worry Gaara, everything is okay. We will definitely get through it."

"Kankuro-san is right, Kazekage-sama. This enemy won't stand a chance against the united Suna."

"FOR SUNA!"

The words of Khamseen commander, followed by the shout of someone, traversed like a wave through the horde of shinobis around him and no later, shinobis were declaring their support for Suna.

It was one of the many aspects of human nature, that surprised him. Despite interacting and learning about human behaviour for more than three years, he couldn't understand how humans could manage to raise their spirits even when all the odds were stacked against them. It was pleasant though.

However, he knew this enthusiasm needed to be sustained to fight against that being. Deciding that a small speech will help, Gaara turned around before speaking, "You al…"

"Hmmm...you have really prepared for my arrival..."

Hearing an unfamiliar voice that interrupted him, Gaara quickly turned back and saw the opponent they would be facing. He knew the being levitating over the village was Kaga as the recognition wasn't any difficult considering the white complexion and strange garbs which matched the description of Yuki.

"...but it is futile, you don't stand a chance."

Gaara frowned hearing that as the confidence in Kaga's words was palpable, as if the being could see the future. Though a second later, he mentally shook the despair that inundated his mind and decided to go with the pre-decided course of action.

"What do you seek from us?"

"...hmmm?" Kaga voiced looking at Gaara while stopping his inspection of the village.

"Why do you seek our destruction?" The words came out of Gaara's mouth a bit louder than usual. Though, Kaga didn't reply for a few seconds and continued looking towards them leading him to decide that the being wouldn't reply...

"...This planet was my prison for centuries and destroying it will show that nothing can hold me forever. Your existence, meanwhile, is merely a coincidence."

"C-coincidence...you...how dare you…?" Gaara raised his hand towards Temari as an indication to maintain her calm.

"Enough! Your words don't interest me. Show me the monster that woman was talking about."

Well, at least he tried but it was apparent that Naruto's method of talking his enemies to peace didn't work on this being. It only meant one thing that they would have to do it shinobi way.

Taking a step forward, Gaara declared, "There is no monster, only me, and I won't let you destroy my village."

"Very well, I allow you to amuse me." The response came after a moment.

Kaga's response triggered a reaction out of Temari who jumped into the air before opening her fan and shouting, "Wind Cyclone Jutsu.".

Before his eyes, wild torrents of winds shot towards the being who, on the other hand, didn't even react before the winds slammed into him and… dispersed.

Gaara didn't allow any reaction to appear on his visage but in his mind, he was genuinely surprised. The A-rank Jutsu despite being a simple attack could very well harm even a Kage level shinobi but Kaga was simply unaffected. There wasn't even a tear in his clothes.

Though, Yuki had told him about the being's strange abilities but seeing them with his own eyes was totally different.

Temari tried a few more attacks but all were in vain. Kaga took them without budging even minutely.

"Temari, enough." He didn't want her to waste her Chakra, not when the battle had only begun. Snapping his fingers, Gaara indicated the commander to take the lead as decided by them.

The commander, who had flashed by his side, used hand seals to signal the shinobis and no later they acted.

"Wind Style: Wind Bullets Jutsu." Yuki had told them that the Jutsu was useless against Kaga, but Gaara wanted to see how would the being fare against several thousands of wind bullets.

The bullets struck Kaga, several at a time, but the being remained unfazed. Gaara was surprised this time at seeing the strange phenomenon but not shocked as Temari's attacks already established that their enemy was durable, but he wanted to know how much. And, the uselessness of the wind bullets served to that while giving the green signal to higher Jutsus.

From the corner of his right eye, he saw the Khamseen commander flexing his fingers followed by the shinobis hurling wind chakra infused kunais as well as shurikens towards the being.

"Wind Style: Violet Wind Palm." Almost in chorus, the shinobis released the Jutsu which expedited the airborne weapons. Though Kaga only raised an eyebrow before the weapons struck him… and cascaded.

Gaara's teeth inadvertently clapped onto each other seeing the outcome. The Jutsu which could tear through almost everything didn't even scratch let alone fathom the durability much less the prowess of the being.

"Wind Style: Grea…"

"STOP!" Seeing everybody stop and turn towards him, Gaara continued, "Use the Hijutsus." The Khamseen commander heeded to his words and conveyed his desire to the shinobis who immediately followed.

"SUNA HIJUTSU: THE TRIAL OF THE WIND GOD."

He mentally sighed when Kaga again closed his mouth. He knew their enemy could severely harm them and at the extreme, wipe them from the floor of the planet. The only thing preventing that was Kaga's apparent interest in them and their techniques.

So, when the previous Jutsus failed to work, he immediately detected the irritation that flashed on Kaga's visage leading him to change the tactics which, to his relief, again managed to captivate the being's interest.

As soon as the hijutsu was effected, a heavy pressure settled in the area. But Gaara knew it was nothing compared to the extreme pressure that Kaga was about to feel on his body due to the squeezing motion of the invisible fist formed around his body. The Trial of the Wind God worked that way.

He waited with narrowed eyes for the being to exhibit any sign of the pain due to the force, but when nothing happened even after a whole minute, his hopes were reduced to cinders.

He couldn't believe that despite witnessing the entire scene with his own eyes. One of the strongest Jutsus they had in their possession, simply failed. Kaga didn't even display mild annoyance let al…

"The shinobis! Gaara."

Eyes widening, he glanced around at the shinobis only to see their faces in severe despair and worry. Their spirits were dampening which, though natural, they couldn't afford.

"DON'T LOSE IT NOW! C'MON ONCE MORE, BRING THE VOID." Apparently, the commander also noticed the state of the shinobis and decided to act on his own. His words worked as the shinobis once again started forming the hand seals, whether due to the command or a seemingly last-ditch try.

"SUNA HIJUTSU: THE VOID." The shouts were followed by the shinobis making a tearing motion with their hands before a thunderclap was heard indicating the Jutsu taking effect.

Gaara could see everybody was waiting for Kaga to succumb to the lack of oxygen due to the Jutsu. He himself was sure that the Jutsu would work as no living being could survive without air. Kaga would fall any second…

"Try something else, mortals. I don't need air to survive."

His knees almost buckled on hearing the words. To believe that this Kaga could survive without oxygen, was totally impossible. No living being could do that.

Out of a sudden instinct, Gaara looked around at the shinobis and saw most of them supporting bleak faces, with some even collapsing on their knees. Immediately, the shinobi inside him jumped to action.

"Commander, with me." Voicing the command, he created two floating sand spheres before jumping on it, with Rao following the suit. It was time for the Kage of Suna to take the lead.

"So you finally decided to enter the battle hmmm… let's see what you can do."

"Sand Lightning Needles." Gaara muttered before flexing his right arm towards the being. Hundreds of needles with blue sparks around them emerged from the sand below and shot towards Kaga.

However, to his surprise, the being didn't allow the needles to hit him instead a sort of circular shield appeared around him, as evident from the semi-circular shape assumed by the sand.

"Kazekage-sama, is it lightning?" Apparently, Rao was on the same page as him, as the former deduced the same point that lightning might affect Kaga, otherwise, there was no reason for the being to use a shield. At the same time, Gaara knew that the sand in the Jutsu wouldn't have had a major effect.

"It might be Rao, but this could very well be our last chance."

Seeing Rao nod, Gaara blurred through hand seals before extending his arms and muttering, "Wind Style: Severing Tornado." A second later, a highly pressurised cyclic current of winds formed around his hands before extending towards Kaga.

Rao, having moulded necessary chakra, pushed his hands into the threshold of the tornado before voicing, "Lightning Style: Lightning Eagle." A glowing golden eagle formed and after giving a war cry, shot along the tornado before diving into it. Immediately yellow currents flashed through the tornado which collided with the being before encompassing him.

However, Gaara's nerves froze when barely a second later, the tornado was literally busted apart with the winds and lightning currents dissipating in all directions, indicating even lightning was useless.

His vision clouded for a moment but the words of Rao forcefully broke him out of the trance. Something Gaara was really grateful for.

"I felt a sharp spike in his energy, Kazekage-sama." Composing himself and taking a second, he understood the implications that Kaga rendered the Jutsu useless by just releasing his energy. It was similar to the shockwave three days ago.

"Quite interesting… your efforts are quite interesting indeed, and certainly amusing but as I stated they are futile just like the next one you are planning will be. What is it called? Hmmm… sand geyser creation." Kaga finished with a chuckle.

"How do you know about that?" Gaara couldn't help but voice his confusion that how did the being know about his next attack.

"Mortal, I am a God. It is a feeble task to read your thoughts. Now, as I said, your efforts were definitely interesting but they end here. It's time to accomplish the purpose for which I came here." The words were followed by Kaga raising his hand.

"ATTACK WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Gaara immediately followed Rao's words and after blurring through the seals, clenched his fists before snapping them upwards while shouting, "Wind Style: Sand Geyser Creation." Immediately scorching hot sand, with wind flowing around it, erupted from below and shot towards the being.

"FIRE STYLE: THE GREAT FIRE WAVE."

"WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH."

He registered almost all the shinobis following with wind Jutsus with some using fire too, which combined to form a colossal fire wave shooting towards Kaga.

"Lightning Style: Thunderbolts." Rao also followed with his Jutsu that seemingly mixed with the fire wave.

However, before any of the attacks could even reach Kaga, the being flicked his hand which generated a torrent of winds with an intensity never seen before. The winds completely tore apart the attacks before continuing towards them. Gaara immediately used several sand shields to protect his village but naturally, they too didn't stand a chance. There was no doubt that these winds would tear them apart, they…

"Fuinjutsu: Seal of the Heavens." Gaara halted his musings when he heard a gruff voice before several open scrolls passed over his head and in a matter of seconds, sucked the violent winds into them.

The sudden and strange event even stopped Kaga who lowered his hand once again.

"Damn! he's a strong one." Hearing the gruff voice from his right, Gaara immediately turned and saw Jiraiya of the sannin on the edge of his tower. Though, the sannin was in his strange infamous sage mode highlighted with toad-like features and accompanied by two aged toads on both of his shoulders.

Lowering the altitude, he joined the sage on the tower and was nodded to, by Toad sage and the Toad elders. He returned the nods.

"Kazekage-sama" The toad sage began, "I received your message yesterday but some prior work consumed the time. Sorry about that."

"It's alright Jiraiya-sama. What matters is that you came."

"Well, I couldn't deny the request considering the situation. Moreover, Naruto's would have been really mad otherwise. Though, I was really surprised on reading the message …."

**FLASHBACK**

'Woah…those mountains' Jiraiya mused while giggling perversely. He couldn't help but bless Tsunade's jugs for assigning him a mission here. The Hidden Hot Water village, after all, was the heaven for tourists due to the surfeit of hot springs, implying a gold mine for him. All the beautiful, bountiful and infamous females in the entire world usually visited the village.

Taking out his notebook, he was about to begin making notes when he registered something soft falling on his head with a pop. Recognising it as a toad, he picked it up before setting it down on the ground.

"Yo! Gamaru, what are you doing here?"

"Greetings, Jiraiya-sama. I bring a message from Fukasaku-sama."

"Go on"

"He asks you to be ready for reverse summoning in a minute."

"Now, wait a min…" Jiraiya didn't get to complete the words before he was reverse summoned.

\--ooooooo--

"... ute." Shaking his head to clear the brief disorientation of the mind, Jiraiya stood up while dusting his lower garbs before turning around to face the duo of Toad elders. His face clearly showing his dismay due to the interruption of his research.

"Dammit! Pa, you could have summoned me some time else. I was doing my precious resea… OW… What was that for Ma?"

"For being a pervert."

"I ain't a pervert Ma, I am…"

"Cut it Jiraiya, we have a serious matter to discuss."

Jiraiya immediately straightened with his face morphing into a serious one, which itself was rare. Pa calling his name without chan or boy, simply meant that a grave situation had occurred or was about to occur.

"What is it Pa?"

"Today, in the afternoon, we were visited by the boss of Weasels. He personally came to deliver a message from the Kazekage."

His eyes slightly widened hearing that. After all, it was only in rarest of the rare cases that the boss of a summoning clan, minor or major didn't matter, would himself deliver a message. It only implied that the situation must be beyond grave.

"What was the message Pa?" Hearing Jiraiya's question, the faces of both the elder Toads turned grim, as if he had asked something taboo. A few seconds later, Pa nodded towards Ma before she turned towards him and replied, "A request… the message was a request for your help."

"A request for my help? In what?"

"In preventing the imminent destruction of Sunagakure no Sato."

This time Jiraiya's eyes completely opened in shock. Though, it was natural because the notion that Suna was going to be destroyed in the near future, was truly shocking. But what could lead to this? And why didn't his spy network picked up something?

"Here is the message, Jiraiya boy. It will surely clear things." Jiraiya immediately grabbed the scroll before opening it and reading it.

'_Greetings, Jiraiya-sama,_

_I hope you are well. Now, I know it must be strange for you that a Kage of a foreign village is writing to you and that too covertly, but the gravity of the matter required that. I can't afford any divulgation or alteration of the information. So, I urge you to read and understand the entire matter before making any conclusion._

_I am sure that you are familiar with the issue of Tremors of Suna. They have, after all, existed since a century but for the past couple of months, their intensity had augmented leading me to dispatch a Khamseen team to check the root of the problem…._ He read the entire letter to the very last word, and immediately his face sombered. The issue expressed by the Kazekage was severe as well as unprecedented. A strange being who defeated the entire Khamseen team which could even give him a tough time was really worrying. Moreover, the being doing that in a blink was only aggravating.

"Do you believe it's true, Pa?" The question was inevitable as Kaga had declared himself to be able to destroy the entire planet, which in itself was a ridiculous notion.

"I am afraid it is. The boss of the weasels personally asserted to each and every word in the letter. We have no reason to doubt him."

"Moreover, that Gaara kid is too serious for his own good. Jesting isn't his forte."

Jiraiya definitely understood where Pa and Ma were coming from. But the implications were intense, too intense in fact.

"So, I should go, ha?" He just wanted to take the opinion of the wise toad couple. Despite having decades of experience, and having seen a lot of things, the situation-in-hand was totally anew. A shinobi of prominence of one village asking another shinobi, too prominent, in a formal yet secret manner was never seen before. Not to mention the enemy.

"I believe you should. Consider it as a first step towards your goal to end the cycle of hatred. If you succeed in this endeavour, the entire world will heed to your beliefs. After all, a Kage level shinobi saving a foreign village would be anew."

"Further, the world will see you in a new light. To them, your beliefs would become something that could be practised in the real world instead of the wild fantasies coming from a drunken pervert."

"Not again, Ma." Jiraiya shook his head in slight annoyance before continuing, "Anyway, I understand your points but he requested to keep it away even from Tsunade. I don't think that would be the right option."

"We discussed it and believe that it is the right choice. Telling Tsunade will only risk the information leakage to the likes of Danzo. I believe I don't need to explain the consequences of that."

Pa was right. No one could comprehend what Danzo would do with such kind of information. The Warhawk couldn't affect his actions directly due to his sannin rights as well as his status. But, that one-eyed bastard wasn't above manipulating the council, and in return Tsunade. It was not difficult to perceive that the current Hokage was more or less a figurehead.

"And, what does the Great Sage says about it?" The prophecies of the old geezer, though vague, were more than welcomed. They always gave a basic idea, a basic sway of the things, how they were going to proceed.

"Nothing specific. Just that great darkness would threaten the shinobi world, and only a monkey could save it."

He digested the words for a few seconds before voicing, "That is very vague." '_as usual'_

"Indeed. Moreover, the only one who could be related to a monkey was Hiruzen, but he's dead."

"Hmmm… you are right but maybe a descendant?"

"Or a student."

"...I don't believe any of us can be associated with a monkey. We have our own summons."

"But that's the best we can discern till now. Only you three are powerful enough who can be related to Hiruzen, and consequently a monkey." Jiraiya pondered over Ma's words and realised that she was totally correct. Well, it would be worth a shot.

Swaying his eyes before assuming a dramatic pose, he proclaimed, "Very well, the gallant toad sage of Mt. Myoboku will definitely save the village of Suna in its hard t… OW."

\--ooooooo--

"Kazekage-sama, I would need you to step back, and do not interfere. Kindly convey this to the others also. I want to fight him on my own terms."

"I admit that is the only plausible option right now." Gaara's subtle glance at the shinobis around revealed that he understood the point. Immediately, Temari, Kankuro and the famed commander left to tend the shinobis and convey the message.

Jiraiya easily saw that his presence, apparently, was a sort of blessing to them. They were feeling a bit relieved, with him being there.

After some space was cleared, he asked the toad couple, "So, how do we do this?"

The response came from Ma after some moments, "I feel we should keep ninjutsu at bay for the time being, and use taijutsu."

He pondered over the suggestion of Ma for a few moments before mentally shrugging and replying, "That's alright, but there is a little problem here. He can fly, hand to hand combat is not possible between us."

"Don't worry mortal, if you want a duel, I shall give you one. I am also interested in fighting an opponent who can use the life energy of the planet."

Jiraiya sharply turned his gaze towards the being who was already descending towards the ground. He was totally surprised on hearing Kaga's words. Here he was about to dig his mind for something that could lure the being into physical combat, but he was literally handed the solution in his hands.

Kaga, after landing on the ground, motioned Jiraiya with his fingers to commence the duel.

Well, beggars can't be choosers. Releasing a breath, Jiraiya darted towards Kaga and punched him hard on the face… or rather, was about to punch but the being dodged at the very last moment by tilting towards the right.

He blinked at the absurd scenario that played before him. When his punch had passed the comfort zone of the being, he was sure that his punch would hit the mark, but apparently, that comfort zone was only valid in the shinobi world.

Immediately, Jiraiya sharply bent his stretched arm to give an elbow hit, but Kaga again dodged by curving his torso forwardly. He followed by a jab to the head of Kaga from his unused left arm, but the being again displaying surprising agility, shifted his head just a bit and dodged the attack.

Jiraiya quickly jumped back to gain some distance before dashing forward and doing a roundhouse kick at Kaga's head, but the being dodged that by crouching just a bit. As soon as his right leg passed over Kaga's head, he allowed the momentum to twist his body and fell forward on his palms before attempting a horse kick but the being again dodged that casually by taking a step back. Rolling he stood up and jumped back gaining a fair distance this time.

"It's like he has the Sharingan, he's dodging when it's not even possible."

Jiraiya agreed with Ma's words as due to the sage mode, his sensing abilities had enhanced greatly. Yet, he couldn't track the movements of the being.

Pondering over the issue for a moment, he decided to change his tactics. Dashing forward, Jiraiya appeared in front of Kaga and punched straight at his face and as expected, Kaga dodged that but the being's eyes widened when his cheek dented a bit obviously due to the burst of nature chakra.

But Jiraiya frowned at the outcome. The burst of nature chakra should have hurled Kaga away but the being tanked that effortlessly. Only his cheek was slightly dented as if he had poked it. Jiraiya immediately jumped back to analyse this new shocking development.

"That was quite a manoeuvre, mortal. I didn't see that coming."

While in shock at the uselessness of Frog Kumite, Jiraiya also found himself wondering why Kaga wasn't attacking him back. The being was allowing him to try anything he wanted. It was like all this was a game for Kaga.

"Jiraiya boy, resort to ninjutsu."

"But Pa, that didn't work in case of Suna shinobis."

"True, but your jutsus will be enhanced by nature chakra, and we won't know its effects until we try it."

Thinking for a bit, he decided to go along with Pa's advice. Clapping his hands, he muttered, "Sage Arts: Earth Style: Swamp of the underworld."

Immediately, the area under Kaga morphed into a swamp with the being's feet submerged up to his ankles. He saw Kaga getting slightly shocked for a moment during which he created a shadow clone in front of the being, who hurled several sealing tags which adhered to the body of Kaga.

He was sure that with the sticky nature of the mud coupled with chakra binding and gravity seals, it won't take long for Kaga to be completely submerged into the swamp. It would be then that he would attack…

His planning was rendered useless when Jiraiya sensed a sharp spike in Kaga's energy followed by the being jumping upwards while creating a big crater in the ground effectively ruining his Jutsu.

Jiraiya's mouth opened in shock. He couldn't believe what had happened. The being escaped from his Jutsu without any effort. That shouldn't be possible, not when the being was bound by chakra binding and gravity seals. Even if the being had a different energy, the chakra binding seals should have worked partially if not totally. Moreover, each gravity seal enhanced the mass of an object by ten times and at least ten such seals were sticking to Kaga, implying the being wasn't affected by at least a hundred times augmentation of his mass. Not to mention the sticky properties of the Jutsu.

"Your techniques were certainly interesting as well as amusing until this last one. You ruined my divine attire. This can not be excused. You will…"

Interrupting Kaga, Jiraiya smeared some blood on his palm before slamming it on the ground and shouting, "Summoning Jutsu." A large cloud of smoke marked the arrival of Gamabunta. No words were spoken as he knew the toads were watching the battle in their crystal ball.

Gamabunta jumped towards Kaga with an obvious intention of crushing the being but at the last moment, he witnessed an unbelievable sight. Kaga simply flicked the toad boss with just a finger resulting in Gamabunta getting hurled towards the skies.

Jiraiya forcefully shook the shock that inundated his mind before shouting, "Pa, Ma, singing technique!" The words were vague and spoken in haste but the toad couple understood the point.

Clapping their hands, they screamed at the being who got slightly disoriented whether due to the high pitched sound or the genjutsu. Though, it worked for him. Leaping towards Kaga with a Rasengan forming in his right hand, Jiraiya shouted, "Senpo: Cho Odama Rasen…." But, his ability to speak lost when he found himself suspended in mid-air, his arm outstretched and a Rasengan swirling in his hand. It was as if someone had pulled him up by the scruff of his neck

Trying but failing Jiraiya realised that he couldn't even move his eyes. But, his incapacity to move didn't prevent him from seeing when Kaga opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Begone Mortal."

As if the words literally smashed into him, he felt a massive force striking him before he was flung over the village.

\--ooooooo--

Witnessing the toad sage thrown over the village marked the defeat of their second-best resource to defeat Kaga. It was time to deploy the best one.

As soon as Gaara saw Kaga levitating, he acted by clapping his hands and shouting, "IT'S NOW OR NEVER!" His words triggered the shinobis to make the last seal of the Jutsu they were preparing since Jiraiya was fighting with Kaga. It was the reason they hadn't interfered.

As soon as the sealing sequence was completed, he, along with other shinobis, shouted, "SUNA KINJUTSU: THE WRATH OF THE WIND DRAGON!"

Immediately, the wind in the vicinity convulsed and started congregating in the skies. No later, a colossal dragon made of wind formed in the skies. It was easily twice as tall as Shukaku, with its serpent-like body made up of severely rotating winds giving it a form of a tornado.

The dragon descended as soon as Kaga raised his hand but to his utter shock, the dragon dispersed into winds as soon as it reached near the massive sphere of energy that formed above the raised hand of Kaga.

Witnessing the implausible happening, Gaara collapsed onto his knees, not only due to the shock of what had transpired but also due to the near depletion of his chakra. A glance around him revealed that most of the shinobis had suffered the same fate. In fact, they were barely conscious, only he was managing due to his larger chakra reserves due to Shukaku. The Jutsu was forbidden for a reason.

"Despite being a weak race, your efforts were commendable and managed to raise my curiosity.You will perish today but not this planet. I am curious about what the other villages have to offer. But don't worry, they will definitely join you in the afterlife sooner or later." The words were followed by the sphere of energy moving towards the village with its momentum increasing.

On his knees, while watching the sphere of energy descending onto them, Gaara couldn't help but reflect on the irony of the situation. When he was a kid, all his actions and even thoughts were aimed towards safeguarding his existence. There wasn't a single moment when the thought of fighting for someone else let alone save them, had come to his mind. And now, he was going to die for the village, for everyone. A bittersweet smile formed on his face at the thought. It was all due to Naruto. He was truly a strange one who managed to shift his paradigm completely. But in the end, nothing mattered. They had fought with everything yet they lost. Suna would soon become a relic of the past.

While in his musings, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Forgive me, kid… I failed. I couldn't defeat him. He is beyond anything I have ever seen… "

Well, at least Jiraiya-sama would survive. Gaara was really glad about that. Shinobis let alone humans like him were very rare. This world needed more like him.

"... But you know, I can't stay here. Call me selfish but I have to warn Tsunade and prepare Konoha. I hope you would forgive me."

Gaara was able to speak after some seconds," I understand, Jiraiya-sama. This enemy is the most dangerous being this world has ever seen. I don't believe anyone in this world could defeat him. But you should, at least, save as much as you can."

Jiraiya's response was accompanied by slightly increasing the grip on his shoulder, "Farewell, Kazekage-sama."

Some wisps of smoke appearing before his eyes were the only sign of the toad sage's departure.

Gaara shifted his attention towards the approaching sphere of energy which was rapidly descending. It was only two miles above the ground...

A mile above...

A few hundred…

Gaara efforts to measure the distance between their doom stopped, and he blinked when the energy ball seemingly halted. A second later, the sphere deformed a bit before shooting towards the skies where it exploded loudly such that the entire area whitened leading him to cover his eyes.

A few seconds later, the explosion died down. Feeling total roo, he uncovered his eyes before looking towards Kaga.

But Kaga wasn't alone.

Between him and Kaga, there was someone else. Someone, in all aspects, resembling a human. The only difference was his slightly glowing blond hair and a strange armour which he was wearing over a blue spandex suit.

Gaara didn't need to confirm that this person was the one who prevented their doom.

Temporarily or permanently, was yet to be seen.

\--ooooooo--

Yeah, you don't need to tell me that I am barely average in fighting scenes. I know, and I am working on it.

Though, please support and review.


	7. The Facedown and Reactions

Disclaimer:- I don't own Dragon Ball and related series and Naruto.

Now, as I informed due to sudden transfer to another branch, I won't be able to update frequently - like 5 chapters in two months as I did before - The stories aren't abandoned though.

\--oooooo--

_'Twenty days…'_ Vegeta mused, recollecting his stay so far in this dimension, in this world - Shinobi nations. That blasted Kai had told him that within three months that Kaga would appear, but so far there were no signs of that being. He had spent almost three weeks here during which he had explored this world from a bird's eye view, saw most of the inhabitants of the shinobi continent sparring to perfection or to _death,_ interfered in one of the battles and set his plans into motion, but the subject of his mission was still obscure.

In fact nothing out of the norm - at least per this world's standards - had happened, leaving him to focus on his training and in return strength. Though there was the murder of the old man, having been killed by some thugs for money but even that wasn't out of the norm of this world, nor him blasting the thugs to smithereens.

_'Damn that Kai… '_ Vegeta cursed the Supreme Kai, he could have been using the GR for getting strong, but here he was, acting as a watchman over a false God.

_"Tch…"_ Muttering, Vegeta walked out of his small cabin before rising into the air, he needed to continue his training even without gravity room. However, he had only floated to a couple of metres when he suddenly halted. Eyes widening, he snapped his neck towards the skies when he felt a huge amount of chakra build up. What the hell was going on?

Blasting towards the source - Sunagakure, He extended his senses towards the village while simultaneously ascending to his Super Saiyan transformation, getting a massive surge in speed.

However, his senses had already reached the village such that he was present there in all but physical aspects. And, what he sensed slightly surprised him.

There was an overwhelming amount of chakra congregated at a single point. It was like the entire village of Suna was giving their chakra at the same time but that was the least of the two concerns, the major being the presence of a unique pressure in the village, It was like something was gripping his very soul.

His musings halted when, under a second, he, having soared past over the vast deserts of Wind country, entered the territories of the village only to blink in shock, the massive sphere of dark red energy descending towards the village causing such reaction.

Vegeta knew what it was. He might not be able to sense it but it was definitely Ki - _God Ki_. It was the same with that blasted Supreme Kai. That only meant one thing…

Shaking his head, he blitz towards the energy sphere to prevent the imminent catastrophe, his leg coated in his own Ki as he didn't know the potency of God Ki, and not wanting to cause a grave disaster without using Ki as a barrier.

Blurring before the energy ball, he kicked it hard. The energy sphere deformed a bit at the point of impact before shooting like a bullet towards the sky. The hit caused the super-condensed sphere of energy to become unstable, the immediate explosion blinding everyone in several miles of area.

The explosion died after a couple of seconds, the world again becoming colourful from the whitish hue it had previously taken. And, for the first time, the Prince of Saiyans saw and observed his would-be opponent.

The being was, as Shin described him. The same white hair, grey complexion and garbs unique to Kais. Not to mention the insensible energy, the only signs apparent of his presence being his body as well as the pressure in the vicinity.

Vegeta knew that the being was also sizing him up, his Ki obviously perceivable by the bei..

"You're not from this world. You possess Ki, quite potent too…"

Crossing his arms, the Prince of Saiyans casually began listening to the audible musings of the dark God before him, not at all bothered by Kaga's deduction of his out of world origins. Why the hell did this villainous sort of people have to rant before everything?

"... Interesting," Kaga clasped his hands behind his back, "Sate my curiosity, who is the one to stop my meagre attempt to destroy this village?" A smirk that followed spoke a lot about the meaning behind the words.

Vegeta didn't speak, not finding any need. He has never spoken per the whims of anyone, and it wouldn't change just because this being was claiming himself to be a God.

"Oblige when I ask you to speak… _Mortal!"_

Vegeta's left eye twitched violently, the slight pause before the word 'Mortal' and the way it was spoken was nothing but derogatory. He hated that word. It reminded him that in the eyes of beings like Kaga, he would always be weak - bound within the confines of time.

_'Hey, I don't need to be immortal to fight anyone. In fact, my blood **boils** at the prospect of fighting such beings, the victory in the end... is most relishing'_

Kakarot's words flashed in his mind, his prevention to gain immortality during Frieza ordeal being the base of the conversation. That idiot was able to say some good things now and then, Vegeta realised. Truly the rush that came after defeating the so-called immortals was always the most satisfying.

"I don't like being ignored, Mort…"

"And, I don't like your voice so shut the fuck up." The face of Kaga was priceless, Vegeta couldn't prevent the slight smirk that graced his face.

Kaga's eyes flashed dangerously and he snarled, "You dare insult me! A God! You shall know who I am after…"

"Oh, I know who you are… An overgrown, rotten root of that divine tree." Vegeta fully smirked when his response provoked Kaga to lunge at him.

Vegeta tilted his neck towards left, allowing Kaga's punch to pass over his shoulder before grasping his upper arm with an audible click. Before Kaga could even comprehend, Vegeta lobbed a lightning-fast punch at the being's right part of the chest.

Kaga almost keeled over the punch, eyes widened and saliva burst out of his mouth, but before he could even think to react, Vegeta, having inverted while airborne, kicked Kaga directly on the head resulting in Kaga hurled towards the vast desert surrounding the village, all the while a spinning mess.

Kaga struck the desert hard, a loud boom resonating throughout the seemingly calm desert.

\--oooooo--

The Kazekage started feeling hopeful for their survival. Initially, he was a bit worried that the newcomer might not be able to back his words against Kaga but the current outcome quelled his fears. It couldn't be helped though, they had tried hard but all was futile in the end, nothing had worked. However, this golden hair warrior was not only able to land a hit but also overpower Kaga in their brief struggle.

"Who is he, Kazekage-sama?" The commander spoke, joining him though barely managing to stand.

"I don't know… ," Gaara shook his head, "It is the first time I am seeing him." He didn't look at Rao, his gaze focused on the newcomer.

Khamseen commander followed Gaara's gaze and after seemingly assessing the airborne man, replied, "It is strange… both Kaga and this man appear in our world at the same time. It can't be a coincidence, can it?"

Rao was right, Gaara mused. Kaga had been sealed for centuries - as per his own words - and they had the proof of that at least since the warring clans era, the tremors of Suna being a worldwide concept. However, this golden hair warrior was never heard of, yet his appearance in the close proximity of Kaga's emergence couldn't be labelled as a coincidence. Not to mention their abilities - flight, and speed that he couldn't even comprehend - everything was pointing towards their otherworldly origins.

The ground shook. Gaara stopped his musings before turning towards the ongoing battle.

\--oooooo--

Sand was blasted away. Kaga slowly levitated upto a couple of metres, a dark grey aura embracing him like flames with bolts of black lightning dancing sporadically around his body.

Turning his gaze upwards, a dangerous glint in his eyes, he didn't waste any time in firing Ki blasts at Vegeta, six spheres of dark purplish energy soaring at the airborne prince with tremendous speeds.

Vegeta didn't even bait an eye when the blasts reached him. Shifting slightly towards left before taking a sharp turn towards right, he dodged the two blasts in lead. Immediately, the prince, using his honed reflexes over the years, followed by flipping towards right over the next blast while casually swatting away the one that came at his level. The last two simply passed away from his new position.

The Saiyan Prince, sensing a shift in air, quickly brought his forearm at his eye level effectively blocking a kick from Kaga, a dense shockwave erupting from the point of impact. Their gazes locked on for a moment before Kaga, using a burst of Ki, blurred and appeared in front of him, elbow flashing towards his neck. Using the same arm, the Prince of Saiyans pushed the oncoming attack aside before lobbing a punch at Kaga's chest.

Kaga again blurred. Vegeta swayed his eyes, and ears perked for the appearance of the being, not able to sense his energy. The Saiyan's eyes darted towards his left, a slight shift in the air not went unnoticed due to Kaga's comparatively lower speed than him.

Vegeta blurred, Kaga's leg passing where his midriff would have been. Appearing at a slight distance from Kaga, Vegeta took a moment to reflect on the battle so far.

Kaga was improving every moment, it was blatant. Though, he hadn't expected anything less. The being had fought with Elder Kai for thousands of years, instincts developed during that were clearly substituting for the lack of training after his reemergence.

\--oooooo--

Jiraiya appeared in Mt Myoboku, visage grim due to the unfortunate event that had transpired in Suna. He couldn't believe that something like that had happened in their world.

Destroying a shinobi village was one of the dangerous ventures in their world even for another village. It ascended to nearly impossible levels for a lone shinobi, but this Kaga managing to do that, and that too casually, had left him shaken to his very core.

"Jiraiya boy…" Pa climbed over his shoulder after reverse summoning him,

"... I know it's hard for you; I also can't forget that dreadful sight, but it's not the time to grieve."

Ma climbed on his other shoulder, "You have a job to do. Go and prepare Konoha, the village needs you."

After standing still for some moments, Jiraiya clenched his fists hard, blood seeping from the cracks between his fingers. The village needed him, he knew that from the moment he bid farewell to the Kazekage, but he wasn't able to just look past the catastrophic event, not on his own.

Unclenching his fists, the slighly painful sensation forcing him out of his shock, the loyal shinobi of Konoha again took the command, the toad couple's words initiating the reaction, "I know…" Jiraiya nodded sharply, "I believe you already have a toad stationed there?"

"Gamamori is there, he will be summoning you anytime." Jiraiya unclenched his fists before nodding to Pa, "Alr… " Smoke substituted his place, Pa and Ma landing on the ground gracefully.

"Dammit! We can't even use the crystal ball anymore. That stubborn kid should have known better to use it with all that energy thrown around."

"I'm sure Gamakichi didn't know." The male toad began feeling the slightly warm wisps of smoke on his hand, "... let's just hope Konoha prepares before that being sets his eyes on them."

\--oooooo--

Inoichi's eyes widened when he felt a large chakra appear in the middle of the village, his sensory skills recognising who it was.

Walking to the window of the room in the intelligence division and looking out of it towards the village, he couldn't prevent the cold feeling that flooded his being. Whatever had caused such a reaction in the legendary shinobi was by no means ordinary. _Kami-sama… help us._

\--oooooo--

Kakashi flung a golf stick at Gai, preventing the green-clad shinobi to gain even a sliver of an edge in the race to the Hokage mountain.

"THAT WAS VERY UNYOUTHFUL KAKASHI!" Guy shouted at the top of his lungs before adopting a slightly serious expression, "But where'd you get that?"

Kakashi shrugged before flinging a frying pan towards Gai, the green-clad shinobi preparing to block it. However, a blur appeared before the pan was hit and hurled away, the sound of **thump** resonating in the air.

The duo halted. Guy followed the direction in which the blur disappeared before glancing at Kakashi, "Was that…"

"Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi finished, three tomoe swirling in his eye rapidly. "Let's go, Guy."

Guy nodded, knowing that something that could rile up the toad sage was bound to be serious. The duo had barely taken a step when an Anbu flashed before them, halting them.

"You have been requested to the council chambers… "

"They can wait." Kakashi interrupted the bear mask-wearing shinobi, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

"... By Jiraiya-sama." The Anbu continued his monotonous tone, seemingly ignoring Kakashi's interruption before shunshining away.

Kakashi's eyes slighly widened hearing that. A summon to the council chambers by Jiraiya-sama was very rare, having had happened only once till today.

"C'mon Kakashi." The masked shinobi was brought out of his musings by Guy who was ready to dart towards the chambers. Kakashi nodded and followed his self proclaimed eternal rival.

\--oooooo--

Tsunade threw a quick punch to her left, the sound of poof totally awakening her up from her slumber._ 'At least they are smart enough to use a shadow clone_'

"What is it?" The slug princess demanded from the owl mask-wearing anbu, her eyes narrowed and lip twisted slightly showing her annoyance.

"... Hokage-sama, your presence has been requested in the council…" The Anbu halted when Tsunade abruptly stood up from her seat, slamming her hands on the table, the piece of furniture quaking due to her might and the paperwork scattering all around.

"This is the last time those old farts step out of their authority… WHAT?" Tsunade shouted when the Anbu hesitantly raised his hand.

"Uhh… the council has been summoned by Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama." Slight confusion appeared on her face before her eyes narrowed, "Dammit Jiraiya, it better not be like last time." She muttered slowly, recalling the time when the pervert had called a council meeting only to show his first issue of that smut novel. That day and today, most of the shinobis of the village were spoiled, the famed Sharingan no Kakashi holding the top position so far.

Walking out of the door, Tsunade shunshined towards the council chamber, her guard following her.

Appearing before the door, she pushed it and entered the chambers taking note of the three civilians, six clan heads and three old farts that stood not out of respect of course, and Kakashi and Guy. Tsunade took her seat, the others following the suit.

"What is the meaning of this Hokage-sama?" Koharu initiated the meeting, her wrinkles pronounced due to her face morphed into that of distaste.

"How would I know? I am not the one who summoned this council." Tsunade scoffed, not at all hiding her dislike for the old woman. Koharu didn't reply instead slightly narrowed her eyes.

"Let's just hope it doesn't end up like last time." One of the civilians muttered.

"I don't think it will be the same; I felt the chakra of Jiraiya-sama spiking tremendously." Inoichi voiced his concern.

"That pervert was no doubt excited about his new work." Tsunade added, crossing her arms over her bust. Inoichi could only shake his head, not at all believing it to be that simple.

"Where is he, anyway?" Homura asked looking around.

"ANBU! Find him now." Tsunade barked immediately, the words of Homura bringing her back on the course.

"There is no need for that. I am here." Anbu, having blurred before their Hokage, halted recognising the Toad sage's voice.

Tsunade immediately whirled, "What the hell is… this…" The words died down in her throat, the visage of Jiraiya making her heart skip a beat.

Standing straight, eyes emotionless, lips morphed into a thin line, and arms crossed, the Toad Sage was a sight to see. This wasn't the author of the Icha-Icha paradise, the idiot and pervert who got beaten by women regularly. _NO!_ This was the author of The Tale of Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, the fierce shinobi who fought Hanzo the Salamander alongside her and Orochimaru, the sole practitioner of the Sage Arts in current era, the strongest sannin, this was the Toad Sage… Jiraiya the gallant.

_'Why can't they show this kind of respect to me?'_ Tsunade mused, glancing at the almost stone faces of the others in the chamber. The fools would have been demanding answers from her if she were in his position. _But it isn't like they get to see him like this often._

"What I am going to tell you… " Jiraiya began, dropping all the formalities, everybody leaning slightly forward at the tone of his voice, "... is of grave importance not only for you, me or any other individual but the entire village and… the entire world." Jiraiya, ignoring the way the others recoiled a bit at the word 'world', continued, "There will be no interruptions. Am I understood?" The others nodded at once, Tsunade only following the suit because she wanted to know where it was going.

Jiraiya's eyes swayed from face to face for a couple of seconds, "Half an hour ago, the village of Sunagakure was destroyed, wiped from the face of the planet. No one, and I mean not even a single life form survived." Jiraiya halted, the others digesting his words for a few seconds.

"WHAATT!!!" Tsunade jolted out of her seat, slamming her hands and totally reducing the mahogany desk to cinders. The others jumped in their seats from the collision. "What the hell do you mean that entire…"

"I believe I said no interruptions Tsunade" Jiraiya reminded her in a neutral tone.

"Cut it Jiraiya, this isn't the time to play your little games."

"I said no _interruptions_ Tsunade." Jiraiya again voiced, his tone just a whisper but the warning was evident.

Tsunade almost took a step back at his tone before relenting. What the hell happened? The others wisely kept their mouths shut.

"Two days ago, the toads received a message from the Kazekage. The boss of the weasel summons himself delivered the message. It was a request for my help to prevent the destruction of Sunagakure. I discussed with the Toads and decided to help them. However, the enemy was too strong, and in the end and with a stone on my heart, I had to leave them in their last moments as per my duty to prepare and protect Konoha." With a puff of smoke, a scroll appeared in his left hand, and passing it to Tsunade, he spoke, "This is the message I received."

Tsunade took the scroll from his hand before opening it and began reading it. A few seconds later, her hands started trembling, face paled and eyes became haunted.

"W-what is it, Hokage-sama?" Inoichi, sitting to her right, was the first to muster some courage and voice. His eyebrows rose, apparently in surprise, when Tsunade wordlessly passed the scroll to him.

Taking the scroll while looking at her in concern for a second, the Yamanaka clan head shifted his gaze towards the scroll. A couple seconds later, his visage morphed similar to that of Tsunade's.

Slowly, one by one the next person grabbed the scroll, and in no time, the entire council was eerily silent. Even Danzo was gripping his cane stick hard, almost to the point of breaking it.

"... I-it can't be…" Tsume managed to voice after taking a couple of big gulps of water from the flask she had with her.

"It might not have been if I hadn't witnessed the battle before participating in it. Apart from the A-rank Jutsus to S-rank ones, the combination jutsus, the Hijutsus and even the Kinjutsu; nothing worked on him. The attacks which had the potency to raze one of the great five were simply shrugged off by that being." Jiraiya closed his eyes for a second before continuing, "Then I stepped into the battle, already in sage mode. However, all my efforts were in vain. No Taijutsu, ninjutsu, hell even fuinjutsu was useless. Gamabunta was flicked to the skies by that being using a fucking finger. In the end, when I had used everything in my repertoire, I had to depart from the battlefield."

Tsunade felt her nerves freeze with every word Jiraiya spoke. A strange being appearing out of nowhere and destroying a shinobi village… She shook her head, not even wanting to delve into that territory. Taking some breaths, she slightly calmed herself before looking up at Jiraiya, "But how could we not know about him? There isn't even a single mention of him in the scrolls in the library of the Senju clan."

"Troublesome…" Began Shikaku, sitting straight for the first time contrary to his extremely lazy attitude, "Maybe this being is truly as old as he claims. I mean, not even some rare manuscripts that I have read from the era of Ki-users have a mention of him. And, that means some three or so thousand years old."

"I also have a scroll… " The slight hesitation, which itself was a first, in the tone of the Hyuuga clan head brought the attention of others towards him, "which goes beyond the era of Ki-users; it provides the names of some ancient beings like Kaguya, Momoshiki and Kinshiki of the Otsutsuki clan but not even there is a single mention of any being named Kaga."

"Then, why is it that we are only knowing about this scroll today?" Homura quickly added, his gaze focused at Hiashi Hyuuga.

"I believe we have more crucial matters than to discuss about a scroll."

"Kakashi-san is right. Why? Because it's only logical that we discuss about the safety of the village first and foremost."

"Indeed, nothing would matter in the end if the village is destroyed." Getting the attention of everyone, Jiraiya continued, "Rather than discussing the origins of Kaga, we should focus on the mitigation efforts, evaluate the safety of the village and villagers, our strength and battle plans."

A civilian raised his hand meekly, and getting a nod from Jiraiya, he voiced, "Can't that _brat_ stop the enemy using the fox?"

"I doubt **Naruto** would be able to stop the energy ball the size of Hokage tower, if and when that being decides to destroy us with the same attack he used on Suna." Jiraiya bluntly spat the words at the face of the civilian, disdain apparent in his tone against them for not giving Naruto the deserved respect.

"Wh-what? Energy ball the size of…"

"Hokage tower." Jiraiya concluded for Gai, not even blinking when their faces further paled, "That's why stop wasting time on useless things, and rather focus on how to cope with the imminent catastrophe."

Tsunade shared the silence with others for some moments before suddenly standing up. Crossing her arms, she voiced, "I've decided the course of procedure. Kakashi, I am reinstating you as the Anbu commander for the foreseeable future; Prepare the Anbu and run an evaluation of the entire village in an hour. Guy, you will summon all the jounins and chunins to the academy grounds; I will address them in fifteen minutes. Clan heads, find, if you can, any technique that would be useful for the village. Also, Hyuuga clan, Inuzuka clan and Aburame clan will scout as far as they can for any disturbance. Koharu and Homura, you along with the civilians will inform and manage the civilians. And, last but not least, Danzo… I will also need the assistance of Root."

Everyone nodded, though some glanced at Danzo. The warhawk also nodded a bit late but not reluctantly. "Anything else?" Fourteen head shook in unison, "Get to work, now!"

Barely a second later, the council chamber was almost empty. Tsunade turned towards Jiraiya,

"... Do you think we have any chance?"

"I don't know hime… " Jiraiya sighed out loud, "But nothing will stop us from trying. You prepare the village, meanwhile, I will try to find anything useful in Mt Myoboku."

Tsunade nodded, knowing that the Toad lands was one of the ancient places in their world and any help would be useful.

\--oooooo--

"This is bad" Tobi mused audibly, sharingan glowing from the hole in his mask, "Pain?"

The rinnegan bearing shinobi continued to look out of the window in the tower for few seconds before slightly gazing over his shoulder, "I can't say anything until I face this Kaga in a battle. However, It's better this way."

Konan almost blinked in surprise, years of control over her emotions preventing the reaction. She couldn't believe that Pain was actually admitting the uncertainty of the situation, not stating how the opponent would crumble before his Godly might.

"Ehh… you want him to destroy the shinobi villages?" The collective voice of Black and White zetsu was as creepy as usual, but she had got used to it.

"No… " Tobi's firm voice resonated throughout the room, "I understand what Pain means. We don't need to interfere in the battle, not when that golden haired being is there to fight for us."

Despite working with the duo for years, Konan couldn't help but feel impressed. Tobi and Nagato, though not enemies, could also not be called as comrades. It was 'till the job gets done' kind of interaction. Yet, they behaved like they were long term allies, seemingly managing to read each other's thoughts.

"Zetsu, keep an eye on the battle. Do not miss anything."

The creature nodded towards the lone eyed Uchiha before submerging into the ground.

"Konan, inform the others to be on stay for the time being."

"Indeed, we have already lost Sasori and Diedara. We can't afford anyone else."

Konan nodded towards Pain, ignored the Uchiha, and crumbled into several pieces of paper, allowing the wind to carry them away.

The orange mask-wearing shinobi turned towards his only companion in the room, "If time calls, do you think we can defeat him?"

Pain didn't reply, not even sparing a glance.

"I thought you were a _God?"_ Obito mocked the rinnegan-weilder after some seconds passed.

"I **am** a God, not a fool."

\--oooooo--

"Hmmm… you have gotten awfully quiet, even more than you usually are?"

The person in question continued to inspect a scroll for some moments before setting it on the table, "The situation is more adverse than you think, Urashiki."

"Oh!… enlighten me."

"This Kaga is beyond anything you have ever seen. His powers totally outclass ours."

"You are saying as if you have met him before?" Urashiki landed on the ground, slight confusion on his face.

"Not him, but a similar being. This Kaga belongs to the group of beings known as Kais - the divine beings who preside over the cosmos. Aside from the appearance, I can feel his energy. It's similar to those Kais who gave us the task to preside over this dimension."

"Ehh… Is he that strong?"

"Indeed, we can't defeat him."

Urashiki fell silent for some moments before scratching his cheek and voicing, "So, what do we do now?"

"We wait for the battle to conclude."

"Alright… " Urashiki levitated upto few metres, "...You know, I can't believe the great Jigen is walking out of a battle. It's definitely a first."

Jigen didn't reply. Picking up the scroll, he stood up and walked away.

\--oooooo--

Please support and review. Now, I mentioned in the second chapter that the three months in Dbz world are equal to a year. I will like to rectify that. It was a miscalculation on my part. So, the time is the same in both dimensions.

Further, I will be posting a one-shot - a crossover between **Dbz and Justice league** in few days. A slight reference to that story will be reflected in this story. Please support that also.

I know the race between Kakashi and Guy held at a later point, but I decided to put it here.

For those who say that Orochimaru is the strongest sanin, I will like to refute that. Orochimaru was stated to be the weakest of the Akatsuki - as far as I can recall - but even then, he was totally above Diedara and Sasori. In my opinion, I would put him at the level of Hiden(only because he's dumb) and Konan - and below Kakuzu. He's nowhere near the level of Pain. However, Jiraiya was able to defeat - I recall three - bodies of Pain. He has Sage mode which is very powerful. Jiraiya might be a bit below Orochimaru without sage mode, but with that he totally outclasses Orochimaru.

Those who say Orochimaru is immortal, he isn't. I don't need to explain that, I guess.


	8. The Conclusion Of a Battle?

**Disclaimer**:- I don't own Dragon Ball and related series and Naruto.

\--ooooo--

"Eh… Sakura-Chan? Again, why are we here?"

The pink-haired girl sighed in order to curb the annoyance bubbling inside her, her blond haired teammate's constant nagging cause of her rising temper.

Resisting the urge to deck him on his head, she shifted her gaze towards him. "How the hell would I know idiot? If anything, you should be telling me since you were already here when I arrived."

The orange clad shinobi – hands clasped behind his head and eyes squinted giving him a _foxy_ look – slightly pouted. "Hey! I just thought that you would know being Baa-chan's student and all that." He all but muttered.

Seeing the all-too-familiar expression, her temper mellowed down a bit. _At least he won't change ever._ It was simply astonishing that despite being subjected to a lot of hate from most of the village, the whiskered boy didn't have an ounce of darkness in his heart. _Unlike **him.**_

Shaking her head to steer her mind from the lane it was about to travel, she scoffed – mostly out of habit. "Wait. Did you just say that," Sakura pointed towards the blonde male, "_you_... thought? It must be the end of the world."

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head in apparent confusion, totally missing the sarcasm. A couple moments later, his eyes slightly widened and a full pout paved its way on his face. "You're mean, Sakura-chaaan."

The green-eyed girl again shook her head though a slight smile on her face gave it away that she enjoyed this small and playful banter. _Just like every other time._

"Troublesome…", the simple word was dragged in a lackluster manner, "It must be something important, Naruto. See, even the reserves are present."

Her thoughts were totally in accord with the lazy Nara beside her. Looking around, Sakura, standing in the academy grounds for the last ten minutes, could see the place brimming with shinobis – even from reserves. Jounins, chunins, genins; all were there.

"Meh. It'll take forever to get through this. My precious Ramen is waiting~" Naruto all but sang while turning on his heels, and started to walk but found that he couldn't even take a step forward. Slowly careening his head over his shoulder, he gulped seeing his pink-haired teammate glaring at him, the narrowed green eyes daring him to move.

"You're not going _anywhere_ Naruto."

The orange clad shinobi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "B-but my Ramen… "

A fist to his head was his answer.

\--ooooo--

On the other side, a group of Jonins was also conversing among each other.

"Does any of you know the purpose of this gathering?" Kurenai voiced, her ruby red eyes scanning the horde of shinobis.

"Nah," Genma muttered, the senbon in his mouth mildly flapping with the motion, "All I know is that I was walking towards the Shuriken bar when our resident green beast appeared and informed about this." He concluded by tilting his head towards the gathering.

"You were also informed by Guy?" Asuma lazily voiced, sticking a cigarette in his mouth. Though, before he could ignite the lighter, a slender hand plucked the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it away. Following the offending limb, he was graced to the glaring ruby eyes of his girlfriend as if daring him to use the _cancer stick._

Were those eyes glowing?

"Yeah. Though, he wasn't his usual self today; heck he didn't even say 'youth' for once," Genma tilted his head. "Strange, isn't it?"

The others nodded before silence befell over their small group for a few seconds.

"So," The fishnet wearing kunoichi broke the silence a couple seconds later. "Where's the scarecrow?"

"Hmmm… now you say it," Kurenai glanced at Anko, "I haven't seen him since morning."

As if on cue, a huge Puff of smoke appeared on the academy stage; The Hokage of Konoha accompanied by Morino Ibiki - the head of Torture and Interrogation department, Nara Shikaku – the Jounin commander, Yamanaka Inoichi – the head of Analysis team of Interrogation department and Hatake Kakashi appeared on the stage. A moment later Guy blurred into view beside them.

The effect was instantaneous; the shinobis immediately ceased their chit-chat and came to attention.

The son of white fang stepped forward and took the entirety of the gathered shinobis in a single glance. A moment later, Tsunade cast a sidelong glance at him. "Everybody accounted for?"

The white haired shinobi simply nodded before deliberately limiting his vision to one of his eyes. Immediately, the slug princess took a couple of steps, her arms crossed, and looked towards the gathered shinobis.

_Now how to do this?_ Tsunade knew she couldn't just up and announce the fate of Suna. It would not serve the purpose instead totally crush the morale of the shinobis. She couldn't afford that, not even in the slightest.

Taking some moments, she mulled over her options while ignoring the scrutinizing glances of her subordinates. _A similar situation had happened when Uzumaki's were destroyed. Sarutobi Sensei had broken the news in bits and pieces… hmmm._

Deciding the course of action, she cleared her throat. "All of you who are standing before me… '' she began, her face blank, "...are the finest shinobis in the entire country. Time and again, you have proven to our enemies that you don't mess with Konoha and live to tell. It's the reason this village stands strong even today, despite the harsh reality our world is."

Tsunade took in the proud visages of most of the younger generation while the wary faces of the veterans who had apparently understood something was wrong, "As you are standing before me, I don't see old or young, Jounis or genins but the ones who have led the village, the ones who are leading and the ones who will lead; what I see are the swords and shields of Konoha."

Taking a breath, she continued. "All of you have valiantly contributed to the peaceful times but it seems we still have a long way ahead to reach the Shodai Hokage's dream of a peaceful Konoha," Tsunade could see the gears beginning to turn even on the faces of the younger generation, "An unknown enemy has dared to threaten our existence, and Konoha once again needs it swords and shields to respond. So, shinobis of Konohagakure no Sato… ARE YOU WILLING TO DEFEND YOUR VILLAGE?"

Tension was palpable in the air, faces of the younger generation were grim, and suspicion and wariness were blatant in the eyes of the veterans, yet Tsunade couldn't help the smile full of pride on her face when the shinobis all but declared their support for her.

_At least they are determined_. Though the worst part was about to come, but Tsunade knew that as shinobis, they were trained and drained for one thing – the protection of the village.

Raising her hand, she again commanded silence. "Now… "

"Is it Akatsuki?"

Tsunade inhaled and exhaled knowing it wouldn't do any good if she snapped at the orange clad shinobi for interrupting her. _Though I should be used to this by now._ Her pseudo-grandson was the only one in the village who could rile her up and get away with it. _Still I can't blame him… not today._

Sighing one again, Tsunade shook her head. "No, it isn't Akatsuki but a more formidable enemy," Seeing the confused expressions on their faces, she decided to explain. "We all have heard about the Tremors of Suna, having existed since the warring clans era yet left unchecked until the Godaime Kazekage. A khamseen team was dispatched by him for the investigation but in the wake of that, they ended up unsealing a new enemy. This being – named as Kaga – after disposing the Khamseen team attacked the village of Suna. Our allies in Suna put up a brave front; they fought with everything but in the end, the Village of Suna fell to the might of its enemy."

The Hokage didn't miss the subtle intake of breaths but she knew the reaction was only natural. They weren't mindless drones after all.

"Wh-What were the casualties, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade looked towards her apprentice and couldn't help the slight birth of pride in her being. Alike any good medic nin, her student was also concerned more about the rate of casualties first. _I've taught her well._

Taking in the concerned look of her student, she closed her eyes. "All of them Sakura…" Tsunade sighed out loud. "All of them."

"A-All of th-them?"

Tsunade nodded. "Inde– " Her eyes snapped open when a malevolent chakra washed over the gathering. Whirling towards her pseudo-grandson, she was greeted to the sight of red chakra leaking from his body – the tell-tale signs of a chakra tail about to form. _Dammit!_

She almost took a step forward when Kakashi blurred into view behind Naruto and placed one of Jiraiya's seals on the blonde shinobi. The effect was instant: Kyuubi's chakra vanished and Kakashi, after placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, shunshined away.

Though knowing Kakashi would take care of Naruto, Tsunade still kept looking at the spot for a couple of seconds; concerned about him before shaking her head and addressing the shinobis again, not at all wanting to let this mess escalate any further. "I know the situation is more adverse than anything we have ever seen, but we can't afford any hesitation on our part. Not when our very existence is in question. We need to fight for our families, our children and our village. This is who we are. Despite the situation, despite the odds we never back down," She took the gathering in a panoramic view. " 'Cause we're… **Shinobis**."

\--ooooo--

Kakashi appeared on Yondaime hokage's monument, and immediately Naruto fell on his knees, the sound of flesh meeting the earth tore through the previously calm surroundings.

"Why?"

Kakashi's eyes were full of concern. "Naruto…"

"I said WHY? WHY AGAIN IT HAD TO BE HIM?" Tears flowing from his eyes were trifurcating into the trenches on his cheek before falling over his collarbone. Naruto choked. "W-Why?"

Kakashi listened patiently as his sensei's son cried, choked while shouting in between. After few moments when he calmed down a bit – apparent from only the slight quivering of his shoulders – Kakashi crouched behind him and placed his hands comfortably on his shoulders.

"J-just over a month ago, we saved him from Akatsuki… and n-now this… It-It hurts sensei."

"It's bound to, Naruto. Despite ourselves, we're only humans."

"B-but why it had to be him again? It's unfair!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly hearing those words. _We need him for the battle. With this mentality he will only be a liability._ As usual Naruto was blaming himself for something that was beyond his control, but this attitude needed to go.

Steeling himself, Kakashi removed his hands from Naruto's shoulders. "I never thought you will be the one mocking Kazekage's sacrifice."

"Wh-What?" Naruto recoiled visibly as if physically slapped. Kakashi continued without relenting. "Tell me, Naruto. What would you have done in Gaara's place? If it were Konoha? If it were your precious people?"

"I would have g-gladly given m-my life."

Kakashi almost smiled at the quick response. It was simply unbelievable that this kid was totally willing to give his life even for the people who had wronged him. _Konoha doesn't deserve you, Naruto_. "And you're just a genin."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, tilting his head slightly.

"Look at this, you're just a genin yet you're willing to lay your life for the village. Then what do you expect from a Kage?" The son of white fang could see gears turning inside Naruto's head. _He's the most expressive shinobi ever._ Kakashi mentally chuckled seeing the myriad of emotions on the blonde's face. "You were the one who taught Gaara the value of precious people, and if you expected him to fall back then you're the worst hypocrite."

_"Thank you, Naruto."_

_"Huh?" Naruto turned towards the redhead standing beside him. "Whaddya mean Gaara?"_

_The redhead was looking towards the horizon before turning towards the blonde, a slight smile adorning his face. "You changed my life Naruto. You gave me a reason to live. Now I know what it means to have precious people; what it means to protect them. If time comes, I'll gladly give my life for them."_

Naruto recalled the conversation when they were standing upon the Kazekage tower. At that time, he hadn't totally understood Gaara's reasoning but now…

Wiping his cheeks, the blond looked towards his sensei, determination blazing in his eyes. "I… I get it, Sensei. Gaara did what he had to, and now it's my turn. I promise I won't let his sacrifice in vain. I… I'll defeat that bastard for Gaara, for Suna for everyone. Just you wait… 'ttebayo."

Kakashi's visible eye turned upside down, and hepatted Naruto on his back. "I know you will. Now let's go before we get lost on the road of life."

\--ooooo--

The Prince of Saiyans responded in kind when Kaga lunged at him and released a volley of melee attacks. Blocking the punches with his forearms, or ducking under a kick or occasionally parring an attack, the Prince of Saiyans observed his opponent's fighting stance.

There wasn't a single opening; every place was guarded effectively, the guard wasn't slipping, and the being was able to fight at impressive speeds despite lying dormant for millenniums. Immediately after unleashing an attack, his body would react almost instinctively to cover for that place.

_Though I am not surprised._ After all Kaga wasn't a mindless beast. He had trained and fought with the strongest of Kais for millenniums; it was hardly unexpected. Moreover, Kaga was practically instilled with battle scenarios, strategies and all that during his growth in the divine tree. _And with the right resources, even a weakling race like humans can achieve wonders._

Those tin cans created by Gero were some human rejects who wouldn't even have punched for once in their lives yet when Gero worked upon them, they were able to surpass the might of a Super Saiyan – the being whose prowess was considered as legendary throughout the cosmos. So, with Kaga, it was hardly surprising.

_But it's time I make this false God bow before me._ Shifting towards right thus dodging a palm to his face, Vegeta lobbed a punch below Kaga's outstretched arm, the force in the attack easily pushing through the other hand placed as a guard.

The impact caused the dark God to lose his balance. Immediately capitalising on the opportunity, the Prince of Saiyans brought his knees to his chest and double kicked Kaga above the abdominal area, the force of the kicks hurling the being towards the horizon.

Not relenting, the Prince of Saiyans stretched his arms and launched a barrage of Ki blasts at the airborne God; the yellow spheres of pulsing energy congregating on the being in the fraction of a second.

Loud and huge explosions filled the skies, effectively drowning any other sound with thick wisps of black smoke obscuring the target. The Prince of Saiyans continued his barrage for a couple of seconds, managing to fire hundreds if not thousands of blasts in the short span of time.

Halting, he waited for his enemy to emerge. Vegeta knew that with the amount of energy he was using so far; Ki blasts, he had fired, wouldn't be able to seriously damage Kaga but nasty burns were a definite scenario.

So, when the figure of Kaga darted from the black clouds of smoke, an eyebrow inadvertently lifted on his face. _The blasts should've at least singed his garbs if not more._ But the being was totally fine. Not even a scratch was present. _Hmmm..._

Placing the strange occurrence in the back of his mind, he bent backwards just as Kaga's leg soared over his head. Straightening, he prepared to counter the back kick that was bound to follow from Kaga's other leg but it never happened.

Vegeta barely had a moment to spare a sidelong glance to witness when Kaga halted his momentum just as his leg passed and immediately brought the same leg backwards, hitting the Saiyan Prince square on his temple.

The Prince of Saiyans swayed to and fro for a moment before shooting towards the grounds due to another well placed kick on his back.

_Damn! that was good_. Ignoring the slight painful sensation in his back, Vegeta shook his head and releasing a burst of Ki, stopped mid air when he heard a shift in air. Ducking under an elbow aimed at his forehead, Vegeta's arm shot up piercing the space between Kaga's elbow. Immediately clasping on Kaga's forearm, he straightened it while twisting outwards and placed his remaining arm under Kaga's armpit.

Wasting no time, he took a page from Kakarot's book and bending forward, flipped Kaga over his shoulder and slammed him face first – _hard_ on the sandy ground below, the desert caving under the might of the blow and causing tremors in the vicinity.

Not waiting for the being to recover, he clamped his hand on the back of Kaga's head and blitz forward, dragging the body of the dark God along him, all the while pushing his face deep in the sand below.

_The Prince of Saiyans making a Kai eat dust. Ha! Priceless!_ Vegeta dragged the helpless Kai for miles in a span of a single second before taking a sharp turn towards a cluster of mushroom rocks.

Shifting slightly and keeping the dark God at an arm's length, Vegeta yanked Kaga through a series of mushroom rocks, the rocky structures crumbling one after another in the wake. Dragging him through the last one in the group, Vegeta tightened his grip on Kaga's neck and hurled him towards another group of mushroom rocks a few metres ahead.

Kaga went through the rock in front and apparently through the ones behind, evident when the small mountains crumbled on top of each other. Immediately, the prince of Saiyans aimed his palm towards the disintegrated rocks, a Ki ball the size of a Saiyan pod coming into existence and with a flick of his wrist, he sent the condensed ball of energy towards the huge rubble.

A deafening explosion reverberated throughout the dessert, smoke and sand rose high towards the skies. The ground quivered, and the blue skies lost beneath the thick blanket of sand that was now covering it. Few seconds later, the smoke cleared around the edges to reveal a mile wide crater at the point of impact.

Satisfied with his work, the Prince of Saiyans crossed his arms, his gaze fixed intently at the newly formed crater, and started tapping his index finger on his left biceps. _Your turn False God._

\--ooooo--

Gaara narrowed his eyes, trying to get even a glimpse of the battle taking place in the skies but to no avail. The only thing he could see were shockwaves erupting at several places in a single instance.

The sounds of thunderclaps as well as displacement of air particles in the form of shockwaves were the indications that the warriors were battling in the first place and that too in _skies._

It was totally unbelievable.

Battles on the ground were common occurrence to the point that they were almost a natural scenario in their world, but never had he even thought of a battle in the heavens, and that too of such epic proportions. How were they fighting when there was a lack of solid matter beneath their feet? Where were they getting the push from?

"Surreal!"

Gaara could only nod in accord with the Khamseen commander. This was definitely a battle of Gods – _real_ Gods unlike some shinobis in their world who were given these titles just because of respect.

Then his eyes widened, when several explosions happened in the sky, the black smoke making it possible to pinpoint the location of the battle. Not a second later, he had to use chakra to keep his balance on the ground when a couple of tremors shook the ground.

However, an instant later, Gaara lost his balance and fell on his knees, a severe tremor, immediately after a deafening explosion, disrupting the chakra rooting him to the ground. Towards the horizon, thick blankets of black smoke and sand swiftly rose towards the skies as if trying to hide the blue skies from the wrath of these titans.

Then there was silence.

"The battle must've concluded with this attack. Not even a bijudama is that powerful."

The Kazekage wanted to believe that it was over and in their favour because the last attack was strong… _strongest_ he had ever seen. Though, he had never seen a bijudama but Rao sure had. The Khamseen commander wasn't known for exaggeration, not to mention having fought in the third shinobi war, the older man was not a stranger to Bijuu and their destructive capabilities.

_Yet_… Something in his mind was telling him that the battle was far from concluded. _There must be…_

Slight shaking of the ground cut off his musings and brought his attention towards the sand particles in front of him, which started defying gravity. No later, the tremors surged in density and so did the sand rising towards the skies.

His own body started feeling weightless; like he had suddenly lost a good amount of weight, and something was trying to pull him up but failing though barely.

What… What was happening?

\--ooooo--

The curtains of thick black smoke rising from the recently formed crater parted too eagerly as the sudden gale of wind flashed around the sandy area. Massive walls of sand rose into the air and sand dunes dispersed due to the severe tremors that attacked the area in the vicinity.

Vegeta couldn't prevent the slight smirk on his face, the rush of excitement surging in his being as he witnessed an all-too-familiar scenario. He knew Kaga was powering up, nature forced to express its awe on witnessing the prowess of the being. _Bring it on, False Go…_

A fist flashed in the corner of his vision and the Prince of Saiyans barely got a moment to slam his neck on his right shoulder, ducking under the blow, muscles in the neck straining due to being forced to react in a split second of time. _Damn! That was close._

An all-too-familiar sensation of mild burning while at the same time coupled with cooling sensation of something wet appearing on his cheek registered in his mind causing his eyes to snap open in shock. His body froze when the entirety of what had transpired became apparent.

This False God was the one to draw the... first blood in their battle…

His… **blood!**

Emotions flooded his being; anger at the dark God for claiming the first blood from the Prince of Saiyans, anger at himself for allowing this weakling Kai to secure such a hit and last… **excitement** at the prospect of fighting a real battle unlike the useless spars he had been having with Kakarot's brat for the past seven years.

His head reeled from another hit; the gush of excitement immediately dwarfed the anger he had been feeling. His heart started pumping furiously, blood soaring through his veins like never. His back arched and slight pain spread across his spine, another hit to his backbone hurling him higher in the skies.

In the depths of his mind, he felt the Oozaru inside him roaring violently for payback. A slight grin spread across his face and just like that his arms shot up effectively blocking the blow aimed at the back of his head, the wrists of Kaga tightly clasped in both of his hands.

Not wasting any moment, Vegeta again flipped the being over his head and raising his leg; brought it down sharply onto the face of his still helpless opponent, the axe kick sending its receiver towards the sandy grounds below with a resounding _BOOM._

_I need to power up._ Though excited, the Prince of Saiyans knew that using half of the power accessible by him in Super Saiyan state wouldn't work anymore. His thoughts were only confirmed when Kaga halted just above the ground which caved due to the sudden counter reaction.

Not needing any more confirmation, Vegeta delved into the vast pools of Ki inside him, adding another quarter to his power level and flipped backwards just as Kaga blurred into his vision, a black Ki ball held in the being's hand aimed at his head.

Going with the motion, Vegeta dodged the attack while striking the dark God under the chin with his right leg, the latter's head snapping backwards, before twisting mid air and planting a firm left kick to the side of Kaga's head, the force behind the blow pushing the being several metres away.

_So we're almost matched._ The blow should have flung the being miles away but didn't. Though slightly surprised but undeterred, Vegeta flexed his arms and rained a series of Ki blasts one after another, and this time Kaga responded in kind, the yellow spheres of energy tackling the black ones head on resulting in a glut of explosions.

The collision of energy attacks one after another continued to add to the rising walls of black smoke, the Prince of Saiyans matching each of Kaga's blast with his own, not at all wanting the being to gain even a sliver of advantage.

A hit to the side of his head sent him tumbling down the skies, his vision blurry for a moment which he cleared by shaking his head just in time to see kaga retracting his arm back. _If the bastard hit me at my position then who the hell was firing Ki blasts?_

Slightly frustrated at being out-maneuvered once again, he shifted his gaze towards Kaga's former position only to have his jaw part in slight shock and surprise.

There floating at the Kaga's former position was a cluster of Ki balls, the dark colored spheres of energy suspended in the air in the form of a close knit circle, the bigger size of smoke having had totally obscured them from his former position.

As if waiting for him to notice, the spheres of energy pulsed brightly before shooting towards him at breakneck speeds.

_Of Course, the bastard would know telekinesis._ Shaking his head to clear the frustration for missing the simple fact, Vegeta just had a second to cross his arms over his head before the cluster of Ki balls congregated on him and exploded.

Heat rose to massive levels and pain seared through his body but Vegeta refused to react. Gritting his teeth, he forcibly pushed down the scream that threatened to rise through his throat.

Hot anger again surged through his body for letting this God reject toy with him when he could have easily destroyed him. _No More! The Prince of Saiyans will not be **DENIED!**_

With a loud roar, he flung open the gates holding his power, yellow aura warping into existence around him signifying the peak of his Super Saiyan power, and disintegrating the remaining blasts into nothingness. Immediately, his hand shot up and caught the kick aimed at his head, his fingers clasped around the Kaga's lower leg before he lobbed lightning fast yet earth shattering punches at dark God's torso.

Abdomen, chest, kidneys; Kaga's entire midriff was assaulted unceasingly, the saliva bursting out of the being's mouth, as well as the eyes that were wide open, indicated the pain felt by the being. The Prince of Saiyans relentlessly continued his barrage of punches for another couple of seconds before halting.

Not giving a second glance to the seemingly limp body, he started whirling, going faster and faster with every spin before flinging the being towards the skies.

Drawing his hands back, Vegeta started channelling his energy through his arms. A second later, he joined the bottom of his palms paving the way to a bright sphere of energy in his hands. Golden bolts of lightning started shooting out of it sporadically, growing in size and even reaching to the sandy ground below instantly evaporating it.

Gathering the necessary amount of Ki, he flexed his arms forward, the yellow sphere of super-condensed energy soared towards the still airborne Kaga in the form of a colossal wave. _Rot in hell! You Bastard!_

**"FINAL FLASH!"**

The bright yellow colossal wave of energy reached its target in a blink.

Only to halt…

Vegeta blinked in shock when his signature attack stopped mid-air, the energy wave spreading wide akin to Tsunami waves gave away the existence of an invisible barrier.

Clenching his teeth, he was about to unleash more power when he heard a chuckle from his side. Glancing to his right, he saw the mostly unharmed figure of Kaga but what surprised him was the state of his left arm.

Kaga's entire left forearm had disappeared.

Though it wasn't just that, the _invisibility_ or whatever this disappearance thing was, it was slowly extending to his upper arm also.

_What the…_

"So, you're the Prince of Saiyans – Vegeta; sent by the Kais to defeat me…"

_Dammit!_ Realising his folly, Vegeta cut off his attack and immediately raised his mental guards up again. Though reacting immediately, he couldn't prevent the slight reveal of information due to being caught off-guard.

"Oh? So you can resist my abilities… Interesting. Though, it doesn't matter as today's battle concludes here– "

Vegeta immediately tried to lung forward but found that his movements had become sluggish. _Wh-what? I can't even speak._ Shocked, he glared at the false God before him whose only half body was visible by now.

Kaga only waved a finger gracefully. "You're a formidable warrior; a mortal worthy of my praise… but a _mortal_ nonetheless," Kaga chuckled. "You're no different from the other mortals; all of them being a part of God's plan… _My_ plan. This battle…" The Dark God gestured to the now ruined surroundings, "... happened because I chose it to. The native species of this planet are weak; they wouldn't have served any purpose, but the battle with you made me aware of my shortcomings…"

Anger once again substituted the shock that had clouded his mind. _The Nerve! Bastard thinks he played with **me!**_ **_The Prince of Saiyans!_** The thought to destroy this false God rearing in his mind, the Prince of Saiyans started breaking through his limits, sporadic bolts of blue lightning began flashing around his body.

Kaga's eyes slightly narrowed witnessing the spectacle in front of him. "So, you still have some power at your command. Still, it is useless," Kaga pointed his only visible hand at Vegeta. "You'll forever be beneath a **God**." Immediately, Kaga snapped his fingers and three dark rings formed around Vegeta's body before closing around him, effectively stopping him from making any movement.

"Still, as I said, you're worthy of my praise, hence you won't perish today," By now, Kaga's full body had disappeared, only his voice was being heard. "But next time, I shall decide your fate."

The voice didn't speak again, the pressure in the vicinity all but disappearing only confirming the departure of Kaga. The fact that the being left believing that the Prince of Saiyans was at his mercy only added to the raging anger inside Vegeta.

Gritting his already clamped teeth, the Prince of Saiyans broke through his limit and ascended past a Super Saiyan, easily cutting through the binds holding him. Still fueled by pure rage, Vegeta immediately extended his senses, covering the entire planet in a blink, hoping to find any sign of that God reject.

For a whole minute, he kept pushing his senses to his limits but to no avail. Not able to find that miserable bastard as well as frustrated on being played like that, the dam finally broke. Snapping his head backwards, the Prince of Saiyans roared to the heavens.

Ground beneath him humbly submitted to the might of his prowess, the gale of wind blew away the sand for miles and any rocks in the vicinity simply disintegrated. For seconds, the torrent of energy continued before dying down – gradually.

Having vented his frustrations, Vegeta slowly calmed down. Fists still clenched, he couldn't help but curse himself for making the mistake. _First with Cell… and now this…_ Vegeta, now coming to his senses, realised that he could've defeated that Kaga if he had began with second level only but **No!** His pride didn't allow him to go that path.

He wanted to relish the victory by defeating the so called immortal God; making him bow before his might… _Still, I made him eat dirt._ Some other good moments of the fight flashed through his mind quelling the anger and frustration.

Vegeta realised that he was the one who actually held the edge in the entire fight. So what if that being managed to pull some good strategies, it wasn't like Kaga was a stranger to battle. _Moreover, that bastard has yet to see my full power._

It was also plausible that the God reject might be pulling some faux. Who knew how much damage he had taken? After all, he was the one who ran away. _Nevertheless, I would be more careful next time._

Deciding this, Vegeta was about to fly away when his mind registered the energy signatures of the humans in the village. Groaning, he turned towards the village and flew towards it, making sure to tell them to learn their place and stay out of this battle.

_I am not their babysitter. This Kazekage brat will be the one delivering the news._

\--ooooo--

Please support and **Review.**


	9. Talks and Reactions

**Disclaimer:-** I don't own Dragon Ball and related series and Naruto.

\--oooooo--

"W-what is t-this?" The Khamseen commander muttered in shock, fear and slight awe as he witnessed what was definitely the harbinger of their destruction.

Beside him, Gaara could only silently share the dreadful thoughts of Rao as the yellow colossal wave of energy suddenly appeared out of thin air, it's aim towards the village leaving no qualms about the consequences.

Though, before he could even think to reflect on the phenomenon, the wave suddenly recoiled as if hitting something before spreading out horizontally, the curvature along its width making it appear as a tsunami wave.

A visible immense shockwave followed, hurling them both apart from each other, the major ingredient of the shockwave being sand burying the duo in itself.

A couple of seconds later and slightly groaning, the Kazekage pulled himself out of the sand, and Rao being the first person in his sight, caught his attention, concern and dread immediately filling his mind for the well being of the Khamseen commander.

However, as if reading his thoughts, Khamseen commander shook the sand off his face before looking towards him and giving a thumbs up. However, the man made no further efforts to move.

_I guess that was the last of his reserves. Though, I am not any better myself._

Despite the fact that he no longer had the Ichibi, Gaara still had more chakra than anyone else in the village, something he knew was helping him in the situation in hand. However, that wasn't the case with others.

Glancing around, he saw a better part of the shinobis unconscious and those who were not, simply lying there not moving at all.

_At least there are no casualties._ Gaara mused, silently thanking the newcomer for saving them before looking towards the skies only to have his eyes again widen, the yellow wave dispersing into wisps of energy giving birth to relief.

However, at the same time, there was anxiety also as the attack could have been meant for Kaga too, and if it were, Kaga being able to nullify it was frightening.

The newcomer was their last hope, and if he were also defeated… the image of that red colored death ball flashed in his mind, but at that moment something changed causing his attention to divert.

Eyes narrowed, Gaara looked around as something in the air shifted around him and that came as a shock as even _he_ could feel it. _B-but that's not possible._ Sensor shinobis were rare not only in Suna but the entire world, and he sure wasn't one of them.

A violent tremor followed, sprawling his upper body once again on the sandy ground which was immediately followed by a massive sandstorm, violent winds displacing a massive amount of sand, effectively blocking the sun.

It was then something akin to lightning pierced his mind causing a sharp pain to shoot through his brain, his hands grabbing the head on instinct. And, then for a second, he actually felt the raw power before his body suddenly defied gravity only to become a victim to the onslaught of violent winds.

Gaara collided with something and felt his body getting plastered onto what was apparently a wall of some structure, the lack of rocky surface ruling out the possibility of mushroom rock.

For minutes, suspended in the air along the wall of some structure, he could only close his eyes and bear the brunt of the sandstorm which was making it impossible to even blink. Then suddenly, there was calm and Gaara immediately fell down.

Silently thanking the sand for cushioning his fall, the Kazekage tried to move but immediately clenched his teeth as sharp pain rushed through his back. _That collision with the wall..._

As he lay there, unable to move, his mind drifted over to the well being of his comrades, concern and dread flooding his being as the gravity of the situation made itself known.

The surge of that raw power was so strong that it had even stimulated the tenketsu points in his brain causing even a non-sensor shinobi like him to feel the power. The fate of those who could actually sense couldn't even be imagined. _I hope they were unconscious at that time._

Then there was that raw power. It was…

"You're the leader of this village? Pathetic."

The words stopping his thought process, Gaara quickly shifted his gaze only to have his visage morph into that of sheer surprise and shock.

Standing or rather, floating before him was the golden haired newcomer; his short but spiky golden hair slightly waving without any breeze, his garbs torn here and there and a stern expression present on his face.

"Wh-who are… ?" Gaara halted when the newcomer threw something on his chest. Glancing down, he blinked in confusion seeing a little green bean resting calmly on his chest.

"I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta replied in answer to the incomplete question. "Now eat this brat. Talking to a half-dead is annoying."

However, Gaara didn't make any effort to comply which quickly caused Vegeta's irritation to skyrocket. Clenching his fists, the Saiyan Prince was about to blow up but halted as a slightly suspicious look appeared on the redhead's face.

_Truly, Paranoia is the mother of all shinobis._ Realization dawning that the brat wouldn't just eat anything given to him by a total stranger no matter the fact that how this stranger could wipe his pathetic excuse of life with a mere flick, Vegeta pulled another bean from the pocket of his pants before eating it.

The result was instantaneous, his body bulging for a second, Vegeta immediately felt afresh. Wounds closed as flesh mended itself, Ki quickly surpassing the previous levels as zenkai boost added to the restored reserves.

Witnessing the bizarre phenomenon, Gaara's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. _H-how?! It shouldn't be possible!_ Though, understanding that Vegeta didn't mean any harm, he decided to proceed.

Slowly, lifting his hand while ignoring the pain, Gaara picked the bean and glanced at it for a moment before breaking it in two. _Whatever this bean is, it must be studied._ He popped half of the bean in his mouth while pocketing the other half.

Immediately, Gaara felt as he was alive once again, his chakra levels rejuvenating as if he hadn't even spent a single drop. The burning sensation all over his body fully disappearing, surprise covered his face as he witnessed the small cuts and scrapes on his hands mending on their own.

The sharp pain in his back due to the collision also vanished and what was even more weird that he suddenly felt as if he had stuffed himself with all the food available in the village and wouldn't need to eat for days. _Is this a… genjutsu?_

"Now, we talk," Vegeta's command caused Gaara to cut his musings and shift his gaze to him before he stood up while paying total attention to Vegeta. "Brat, I'll only say it once so listen carefully," Gaara found himself nodding, as if his body was obeying to the words of this newcomer. "If you want to grow old, then stay out of this battle."

The Kazekage blinked, confusion appearing on his face as this wasn't what he had expected. However, confusion soon morphed into surprise and slight shock as Vegeta began levitating. _He's leaving_?_!_

"And, pass this message to the other kages also," A clear white aura flashed around Vegeta, and Gaara suddenly knew if he didn't stop this stranger, he wouldn't know what happened in the battle let alone the history of these strangers.

"I am afraid I can't do that."

Vegeta halted mid-air, his aura disappearing, and turned around, a glare already present on his face. "What?"

Gaara barely kept his face straight, the venom dripping from the single word causing his instincts to go haywire. "You… said you are a prince, would you have done the same if it were your people?"

Vegeta's glare shifted into a frown and taking this a sign that his words were not going unheard, Gaara continued. "I know you and Kaga are beyond anything this world has ever seen, but I can't just sit back and witness as the planet's fate is decided by two strangers. This," Gaara glanced towards the village. "is our village; when I took the oath as Kazekage, I vowed to protect it and the people in it with my life. So did every other Kage."

_If I have to die to protect my precious people then so be it… dattebayo!_

A determined look appeared on Kazekage's face. "So did every single shinobi… It's true, so far, we have fought against each other, but now we have a common enemy. I am sure, united, we'll definitely manage something."

_Yeah, more weakness._ Though, Vegeta could understand where the brat was coming from. His life under Frieza was vastly similar; living under constant fear of his life yet strongly seeking for that bastard's death. Kaga was similar to Frieza, and these shinobis to many races who had tried to defy Frieza's tyranny. "I don't care what you do, but stay out of **my** battle."

Gaara nodded, already knowing that they couldn't even watch the duo's battle let alone take part in it. "So, the battle isn't finished which means Kaga is alive…"

"Not for long," Vegeta cut in, not wanting the brat to jump to conclusions. "That God reject was a coward; next time, it'll be his death."

"But how did he end up here? And your arrival today; this can't be a coincidence," A curious expression appearing on Vegeta's face, Gaara continued after a moment. "I realise both of you are not natives and have a connection… so who really are you? And where are you from?

_He really expects me to tell him all this?_ Vegeta scoffed. "It doesn't matter. Just make sure you and the others stay out of the battle."

Gaara frowned, Vegeta unwilling to share the information was not going to work. "It isn't that simple," Annoyance flashed on Vegeta's face and Gaara quickly raised his hand as a placating gesture. "I don't know how much you know about this world, but it won't be easy to convince other Kages when I don't even know the necessary details."

Gaara glanced around, taking in the sandy surroundings of his village. "Suna is considered the weakest village, and I am the youngest Kage; others won't just take my word for it," He looked back at Vegeta, a slight expectant look apparent on his face.

_Damn! The brat is right._ During his three weeks of stay in this world, Vegeta had seen a lot of things and the one that stuck out the most was the shinobi nations' craving for power. The minor villages wanted to be in the group of majors who, on the other hand, wanted to be the supremo of this world.

Sighing in irritation, Vegeta crossed his arms. "Both of us are from a parallel dimension. Kaga belongs to a group of divine beings known as Kais who presides over the cosmos, but being born due to evil energy, he was refused his position. He fought with the other Kais, got defeated and ended up getting sealed here."

Gaara listened with apt attention as Vegeta continued. "The usage of chakra by shinobis for years became the key to his freedom; breaking the seal and releasing him," Gaara nodded somberly. "Regarding me, I already told you. I come from a warrior race and Kais tasked me to defeat Kaga."

The Kazekage waited for a couple of moments but when Vegeta didn't continue, he mentally sighed. _I guess that's it._ He wanted to know more about Kaga, Vegeta and his race, their dimension but he knew he won't be getting any more information.

Gaara again nodded. "And how to contact you in the future?"

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" Vegeta all but snarled.

Ignoring once again, the harsh tone and angry face, Gaara met his gaze. "Kaga is still alive; he might come to finish what he started and we are not strong enough. Then there are… other Kages."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He could understand whole Kaga coming back for revenge and all that but the Kages? What did they have to do with this? "What about them?"

"This whole battle will soon reach every other nation, and my message will only work to bring the Kages together for a Kage summit. In fact, they will attend it just to derogate me and my village," Gaara could easily imagine the whole scenario. "I won't be listened to, and what you seek will be ignored."

The Kazekage knew what he was saying was a bit extravagant. It will take some convincing but the things would surely work. _Konoha will also side with us._ However, Vegeta's presence would only help the likes of Raikage and Tsuchikage understand the gravity of the situation better.

Vegeta pondered over Gaara's words for some seconds, thinking about the course of action. _He knows and the others will too, but if they end up getting involved… well, their funeral. There is no way I am going to the gathering of a bunch of weak leaders._ "Brat… "

_"You're demoted to the rank of chunin, effective immediately."_

_Taking cover in the clouds which were only a few meters above the ground due to Kumo's location on a mountain, Vegeta watched as the Raikage, standing in the hospital room, announced his decision._

_The blue clad, bed sentenced shinobi's face morphed into despair. "B-but Raikaga-sama, they outnumbered us, we didn't have a chance."_

_The Raikage blurred directly before the shinobi causing him to flinch. Looking down at him, he pointed towards himself. "I was taking more difficult missions when I was half of your age and now I stand before you as the strongest person on the planet so don't give me that excuse."_

Vegeta halted mid-speech, Kumo's Kage's claim to be the 'strongest' once again causing his instincts to flare, a strong urge to pound the Raikage and show him the might of the strongest, appeared in his mind. _Hmmm… it might be interesting._ "Alright, I will come to the summit."

Confusion appeared on Gaara's visage, Vegeta's response not being the suitable answer to his question. _Though I am glad he agreed._ "But how will you know of the summit is? And if Kaga appears again?"

"That God reject won't be coming anytime soon, and for the summit," Vegeta smirked. "I have my ways." Not wasting any further moment, Vegeta flew up and then suddenly, he was gone, only a slight gust of wind announcing his departure.

Gaara looked at the skies for some seconds before shifting his attention towards the village. Some buildings were damaged but overall, there was nothing that couldn't be fixed with a couple of jutsus.

Focusing on his chakra and moulding it, he directed it to the sand around, two clones immediately formed before him. Gaara gazed at the one on the left. "You go to the bunkers and inform that the battle is over, and call for the medics to look after the injured."

The clone nodded before disappearing with a sand shunshin. The Kazekage shifted his gaze towards the other one. "Inform the clans about the battle and summon the clan heads for a meeting in ten minutes."

Gaara watched as this clone too disappeared in a shunshin. Knowing that it won't be long before the medics arrive, the bunkers for the civilians and reserve shinobis being closer than the clan compounds, he too disappeared in a shunshin.

Appearing on the Kazekage tower, it only took a second to spot the bodies of Temari and Kankuro, the duo lying near the school building. Reaching them, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw their chests rising and falling alternately.

A glance around revealed the same condition with other shinobis, alleviating his worries. _You all did good. Just hold on for some time, medics are arriving._ Sparing another glance, Gaara left with a shunshin.

\--oooooo--

The room had a mixed ambiance; grimness was there but it was dwarfed by the relief and curiosity.

"Before we begin," Mochizuki Chiyome voiced thus beginning the council meeting. "What were the casualties, Kazekage-sama?" Concern and worry were evident from her face and words.

"I am afraid I can't say anything, Mochizuki-hime," Gaara muttered solemnly. "Though Kaga didn't kill anyone, the over usage of chakra rendered most of the shinobis unconscious. The medics must be checking over them now."

The Mochizuki matriarch nodded meekly. "It was a good decision to keep the medics off the front lines," Medics being rare in Suna were kept off the front lines, something Senjo clan head had come up with and Gaara couldn't see any way to disagree.

Nodding in agreement, the Kazekage took in the visages of the people in front of him. "I hope you all are fine."

"We are, Kazekage-sama, we _all_ are," Ishikawa Goemon replied, a strane glint in his eyes. "In fact, the only thing that seems to suffer… are your clothes."

Gaara immediately realised what Ishikawa clan head was pointing at, his views also reflected on the faces of others. Pulling out the green bean from his pocket, he placed it on the table. "This bean is the reason Goemon-san; just eating one half of it, completely healed me. I saved this another half for research purposes."

"A wise move," Sanjo praised Gaara. "Such a thing can be revolutionary for our world, but how it came in your possession?"

"The one who saved us gave it to me," Seeing their confused as well as curious visages, Gaara continued. "Kaga's attack would have completely destroyed the village if not for Vegeta – our saviour."

"Could you elaborate?" Ebisu asked, leaning slightly forward.

"Pardon my interruption," Mochizuki Chiyome picked up the bean, the head medic of Suna bringing the bean close to her eyes. "But what exactly did this bean do, Kazekage-sama?"

"Apart from fully restoring my chakra reserves, healed all the internal and external injuries in an instant."

Eyes widening in amazement, Chiyome nodded. "Then it must be studied. I would like to personally research on it."

"Very well," Gaara nodded, knowing that the Mochizuki clan's matriarch was the most suited for the job; being the grand niece of Chiyo-sama definitely had its perks.

The Kazekage breathed in and out. "Now about the battle," In unison, five heads nodded. "The battle with Kaga was completely one sided; nothing worked on him. Our strongest jutsus – combination, hijutsus and kinjutsu included – didn't put even a scratch on his garbs."

The faces of the council members grew serious and grim as Gaara continued. "Jiraiya-sama, even in his sage mode, wasn't able to make any difference while Kaga took all the attacks head-on, before unleashing an energy ball the size of the Kage tower on the village. The only reason we survived is due to Vegeta."

"How strong were they?!" Kotaro Fuma exclaimed, sheer awe and surprise oozing out of his words. "To possess such power…"

The expressions on the faces of others were quite similar. Gaara continued after a moment. "Strong enough to affect the nature itself; I am sure you all felt frequent shockwaves, even weightlessness to total lack of gravity," A chorus of nods was his answer. "They were the ones responsible for that."

The understanding that what kind of situation they were dealing with, slowly seeped into the minds of council members, their faces and body language becoming grave and tense.

"Hmmm…" Ishikawa Goemon broke the silence a couple of minutes later , bringing the attention of others towards him. "Could you describe _their_ battle?"

The Kazekage shook his head. "Their speed was beyond the perception of eyes and other senses." As if already knowing that, the Ishikawa clan head nodded. "The only indicators of their battle were violent tremors and later, Vegeta's word."

"About that," Ebisu carried on. "What else did he say, Kazekage-sama?"

"Nothing much," Gaara replied, sighing. "Mostly, he insisted us to stay out of the battle, further, he told me about their origins; Kaga is really a divine being but was sealed in our world due to his evil ways, and Vegeta belongs to a warrior race called Saiyans with both of them coming from a parallel dimension."

"A parallel dimension?!" The Senji clan head exclaimed, surprise evident in his tone. "To believe a whole world could thrive in a dimension…" he trailed off but understanding dawned on their visages.

Fuinjutsu was based on dimensions and all that; storage seals, space-time jutsus and a couple sealing jutsus for Bijus employed the concept of dimensions but that was on a very small scale.

A whole dimension full of life was totally anew. _Who knows what else is there?_ Gaara mused, knowing the only person who could answer the question wasn't willing. "Also, he asked me to inform the other villages not to interfere."

"He's arrogant…"

"Or really confident," Genji countered the claim of Kotaro who nodded in acceptance after a moment.

"But do we really have to?" The others shifted their attention towards Chiyome who was looking at the table. As if on cue she gazed up. "Suna has always been looked down on by the other villages; they consider us weak and inefficient. Even now, the others will mark this failure as our incompetency," She paused for a second. "I believe we should leave them to their fate."

A couple of moments passed in silence as everyone pondered over Mochizuki clan heads's words before Ishikawa Goemon sighed out loud. "While that is true, and I don't fault you for that thinking, but if there is a sliver of a chance that the shinobi nations can ally, I will definitely take it. I have already seen enough bloodshed in my life."

For the first time, the others witnessed the war veteran's face without any facade, his old face full of guilt and misery; the toll of the years of battles blatant on his face.

"Chiyo and I used to believe that everything done for Suna is just and fair. Kazekage-sama, you," Ebisu solemnly looked at Gaara. "... and the previous jinchuurikis are the products of that radical thinking. However, after seeing that blond kid willing to go far to any length to save you, and later Chiyo's sacrifice for your revival made me introspect myself."

"Now, I can only say one thing," Ebisu sighed. "We were wrong… If this whole ordeal with Kaga can reshape the ideals and beliefs of the shinobi system, I wholeheartedly agree to it."

"But what are the chances that the others would even agree in the first place?"

"Considering the threat, Kotaro-san," Gaara replied. "I am sure it won't be too difficult. Sure, the others will take some convincing, but it should work in the end. Besides, Konoha will also support our decision."

"Kiri also," The Senji clan head added, the others directing curious gazes at him. "Though, the Mizukage is an unknown factor; nobody having met her, but I am sure she would like to avoid any more bloodshed considering the ten years civil war they have been through."

The others nodded in accord to the points made by Genji and Gaara. "It's final then," the clan heads and Ebisu focusing on Gaara, he announced. "Suna will call the sixth Gokage summit for the first time."

\--oooooo--

"... seals are all accounted for, Hokage-sama. Just a couple of them above the Hokage mountain required some tweaking which has been done."

Tsunade nodded. Kakashi's report on seals in the village was as she expected, the fixing of the seals being the first course of work to be done after her inauguration were bound to be functioning.

"What about the bunkers?"

"They are also… "

_POOF!_

Tsunade and Kakashi immediately looked at the smoke out of which stepped out Jiraiya and he was… _grinning?_

_That was quick._ The library in Mt. Myobokuzan was one of the ancient and biggest; for Jiraiya to be able to find something so quick was really startling. _But he practically grew up there._ "What is it Jiraiya? Did you find some…" Halting, she caught the scroll tossed at her before looking quizzically at the Toad Sage.

Jiraiya simply pointed at the scroll. Giving him another glance, Tsunade barely looked at the scroll before opening it, a frantic expression appearing on her face seeing the Kazekage's official seal on the scroll.

"The boss of the weasel clan delivered it," Tsunade ignored Jiraiya's words and began reading the message. Eyes widening second by second, a shocked yet relieved expression emerged on her face.

A couple seconds later, face still showing sheer amazement, she passed the scroll to Kakashi who already had his dojutsu unveiled. A single glance later, the son of the white fang was supporting similar expression as Tsunade.

"This is a lot to take in," Tsunade spoke after a few seconds, relief dripping from her wordwords. "I am glad though, Suna survived and that's what matters in the end."

"What about this Vegeta guy?" Kakashi's lazy attitude returning indicated he too was relieved by the unexpected turn of the things.

"Both he and Kaga are unknown factors; we'll have to attend the Kage summit to know about them," Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "You'll be accompanying me to the summit," The toad sage nodded, knowing his experience would be valuable.

The Slug Princess shifted her gaze on Kakashi. "Meanwhile, you'll be the acting hokage."

"Wh-what?!" Kakashi incoherently exclaimed but Tsunade ignored him. "Anbu!" An eagle masked shinobi immediately kneeled before her. "Summon the council, and Jiraiya," The toad sage cocked an eyebrow at Tsunade, face amused and hand still messing Kakashi's hair. "You're with me."

\--oooooo--

"Hmmm… " Tobi mused audibly, his hand resting on his chin. _Such power… how can we deal with this?_ Zetsu was one of the best trackers in the world, the plant-like creature was able to record even the fastest of the fights, yet, in this battle, the creature couldn't even see the fight.

And, now the Kazekage was calling a Gokage summit. It…

"Zetsu," Pain's commanding voice immediately cut off the musings of Tobi before he, Konan and the half black and half white creature looked at the Rinnegan wielder. "Inform the others to resume the mission."

_Is he aiming at the Juubi?_ Understanding Nagato was one of the most difficult things in the world; most of the time the Uzumaki spoke in riddles, but over the years he had gotten a firm grasp over it besides Konan of course. "You believe Juubi is our solution, Pain?"

"Indeed. His power is an unknown element; Apart from myths and tales, nobody knows what Juubi was capable of."

Tobi found himself nodding. The tales about the progenitor of chakra were mostly incoherent whispers in the wind; nobody knew the depth of the creatures abilities. Even the Uchiha stone tablet just spoke about the process to create the Juubi and that the being held immense power.

Konan also nodded. "With the villages preparing for Kage summit, the focus will be shifted from the jinchuurikis."

"There is no change in the teams," Pain gazed out of the window in the tower, rain increasing as if on cue. "I want Nibi, Sanbi and Yonbi captured by the end of this month. Meanwhile, Gobi and Rokubi… will know Pain." Thunder flashed, ominously highlighting the figure of Pain.

\--oooooo--

"So… the battle is concluded," Urashiki remarked, crossing his hands behind his head. "We still do nothing?"

His gaze fixed at the skies, Jigen calmly nodded. "As you have witnessed, their prowess is beyond our perception, and this Saiyan is tasked by the Kais; he must be something special. Moreover, Isshiki-sama doesn't require a new vessel for another fifteen years meaning we still have five years in our hands."

"... Alright," Urashiki shrugged. "I will keep a check on the things," Not waiting for a reply, his rinnegan flashed, opening a portal behind him into which he disappeared.

\--oooooo--

Please support and **review**. Sorry for the delay, I honestly didn't know what to write. Hehe.


	10. The Call for Summit

**Fanfic legendaro **(Guest Review): First of all, thanks for considering this fic. Regarding my permission, YES, you can. Just please give me the due credit and also post a review of the link of your youtube channel.

**Lakatan **(Guest Review): I admit my writing style is not so good even now and was downright poor in the beginning 3 to 4 chapters. However, in my defense, I'm a newbie in the world of fanfiction. I am learning while writing the fics.

And, I believe the writing has improved in the next chapters. If you can, Please review them.

**Disclaimer:**\- I don't own Dragon Ball and related series and Naruto.

-ooooooo-

Tsunade entered the council chambers and immediately, the war council stood up in respect. Glancing at the three empty chairs on the left, the Hokage mentally sighed in relief. _Good relief_. _I already have enough on my plate._

Earlier the civilians were horrified about their fate, but now, they would have definitely made incoherent suggestions. _Tobi uncle did a good thing by excluding the civilians from the war council. _

The fools didn't have any knowledge yet they acted like they could if given a chance, not only run the village but also lead it to prosperity.

Ending her musings, Tsunade took in the faces of the clan heads and three elders, slight irritation immediately flashing on her visage, the six clan heads and three elders' curious gazes on Jiraiya's blatantly relieved face reminding her of the purpose of the council meeting.

_Still, the sooner the better. _The Hokage before sitting herself, nodded to the standing councilors who immediately took their seats. Jiraiya, meanwhile, decided to stand behind her, never the one for formalities.

"What did you find, Jiraiya boy?" Koharu, like many other times, asked the first question, unofficially beginning the meeting. Eyes narrowing, Tsunade clenched her teeth. _Anbu will have to be notified not to tell every single thing to these old coots. They…_

Jiraiya's hand clamped over her shoulder halting her thought process before she glanced at him only to end up sighing after a moment, the toad sage subtly shaking his head, the words 'now's not the time' clearly written over his visage.

Opening her left hand, she gripped the scroll that appeared in a puff of smoke before passing it to Inoichi, the Yamanaka clan head being the first person to her left. "This is Kazekage's message from half an hour ago."

As soon as the words left from her mouth, a wave of emotions washed over the six clan heads and three elders; their features showing immense surprise, shock, and awe; even the war hawk's mouth briefly parted for a moment before he quickly composed himself.

Not wasting any moment, Inoichi opened the scroll and began reading it, his eyes going wider and wider after each word. A couple of moments later, the blonde male was barely stopping himself from blurting out the questions, knowing the Hokage would want everyone to read the scroll first.

Wordlessly, he passed the scroll to Hiashi who grabbed it before immediately passing it to the Nara clan head, the Hyuuga clan head's face already displaying the same reactions as his blonde neighbor, his _all-seeing_ eyes active for the other to see.

One by one the remaining members read the scroll and by the time Homura placed it on the table, palpable surprise and shock had enveloped everyone sans the sannin duo, an eerie silence emerging in the council chambers.

"Troublesome!" Nara Shikaku sighed out loud, breaking the silence and drawing the attention of others. "While an unharmed Suna is quite relieving, the emergence of a new being who is arguably as powerful as Kaga if not more… is concerning."

"What concerning? This newcomer's on our side; it's for sure. He saved Suna, didn't he?"

"Tsume-san is right. Why?" Aburame Shibi pointed out. "Because it's only logical as there is a mutuality of the enemy."

"I agree," Jiraiya supported the argument while shifting all the attention to himself. "Besides, if he were our enemy, he could have destroyed the village by himself; in fact, there was no need for him to save the village in the first place."

Almost all the clan heads nodded in accord with the toad sage's observations. "I also believe we can trust him," The Akimichi clan head added before putting a chip in his mouth.

"Trust is a big word you are using there, Choza-san," Koharu voiced, directing her gaze at the Akimichi clan head and causing him to stop eating. "Many a time allies have betrayed and been betrayed, or perhaps you forgot about Suna invasion three years ago?"

Tsunade sighed, knowing the older woman was right. In their world, trust and allies were insignificant terms, without any meaning. _Hell, people like Itachi even kill their own parents. _"Still, this Vegeta hasn't given us any reason for distrusting him."

Though the frown on Choza's face mildly lifted hearing Tsunade's support, it appeared on the face of the Nara clan head seeing Koharu opening her mouth obviously to refute the Hokage's words.

_I should stop it before it escalates any further. _Nara Shikaku immediately cleared his throat. "You all are misinterpreting my words. While I agree with you," He shifted his gaze among Jiraiya, Tsume and Shibi and Tsunade. "My concerns are based on their presence."

Curiosity dawned on the faces of everyone. "In other words, these beings are strong… _stronger_ than anything we've ever seen; their presence alone can be catastrophic for the planet even if they won't directly destroy it."

"Agreed," Hiashi added. "The entire village experienced violent tremors during the last hour; If I am not wrong, the battle was being fought at that time." He added rhetorically.

The Hokage again found herself nodding, experiencing the tremors herself and treating some injured kids and workers afterward.

"Not only that, the tremors were propelled by some strong energy; the sensing water sphere even distorted into two spheres of uneven size… the bigger one showing the energy of this Vegeta."

Tsunade's eyes widened in disbelief. _Even the Kyuubi's chakra fifteen years ago appeared as an average-sized peak… for the sphere to distort into two… _"When did this happen? And why wasn't I told?"

"Also, how do you know it was Vegeta?" Homura voiced his question, looking at Inoichi, Tsunade nodding in accord with the question."It could be Kaga also."

The Yamanaka clan head shook his head, looking at Homura. "Kaga's chakra wasn't even registered on the sphere. We came to know about him only when Jiraiya-sama informed us. I don't know how but Kaga's energy is undetectable."

"So, it could only be Vegeta as the sphere detected his presence after Jiraiya-sama had left Suna. Moreover, only he can be powerful enough to stop Kaga and his attacks." The others inclined their heads in understanding. Suna's survival could only be due to this Vegeta person.

Inoichi directed his gaze at Tsunade. "You were busy treating the injured, Hokage-sama. Also, due to the sudden power surge, a couple of our sensors fell down unconscious while working on their abilities. Don't worry they are safe," he added seeing the distorted look on her face.

"The medics looked after them, and I couldn't leave my subordinates." The small relief that she felt on hearing the well-being of her shinobis, was dwarfed by the sheer shock and awe. The implications were beyond intense. _For this Vegeta's power to be felt in our village… the distance…_

"Troublesome!" Nara Shikaku voiced out loud, ending the Hokage's musings. "That's why I am concerned about these strangers. Even the strongest of the bijuu can't be sensed by our neighboring minor let alone major villages, not to mention the other weird events that have transpired."

The tremors, the change in weather and that too on Suna's side of all, the darkening of skies at the horizon; Tsunade clearly understood what Shikaku was aiming at. Then, the strange phenomenon pointed out by Inoichi; all of these were unprecedented in their world.

"Hmmm… " The toad sage mused out loud. "There are too many dead-ends. We need more information and the only person who can give us…"

"... is the Kazekage," Tsunade completed the sentence for Jiraiya who nodded after a moment. "That's why I'll attend the Sixth Gokage summit," the Hokage announced firmly.

"That can be a mistake," All eyes shifted towards the person who was quiet till now. Shimura Danzo opened his lone eye, a blank look directed at the Hokage. "This stranger will be there; It can end badly for you."

"While I'm flattered you are concerned about me," Tsunade uttered in mock disbelief. "I trust the Kazekage… more than you," She bluntly spat her words in the war hawk's face.

"Kazekage is a child," The war hawk calmly uttered, not at all concerned about the slug princess' words. "His incompetence in protecting his bijuu is already known to the world, and now this incident only adds to that. His claims aren't reliable."

Face morphing into that of anger, Tsunade slammed her hands on the table. "AND YOURS ARE? YOU… " She halted when Jiraiya again put her hand on her shoulder. Knowing what the toad sage would want to say. she closed her eyes before breathing in and out.

Taking her seat while cursing herself for losing her temper once again, she again directed her gaze at the crippled geezer. "Last time I checked, you were nowhere to be seen during the Kyuubi incident sixteen years ago, neither any reports mention your involvement in the Hyuuga affair or Suna invasion."

Her glare intensified. "Tell me how are your claims reliable when you weren't even there for your village in the time of need. At least, the Kazekage did everything in his hand," Shimura Danzo simply closed his eye again, bowing his head.

Taking in the faces of all council members, Tsunade continued. "It's final, I'll be attending the sixth Gokage summit; Jiraiya and Neji will be my escorts. Hiashi," she looked at the Hyuuga clan head who nodded. "Inform Neji of our departure in two days.."

_The Byakugan would be a handy dojutsu with all the uncertain elements who would be present in the summit._ _This Vegeta guy would definitely be in for a surprise. _"Meanwhile, Hatake Kakashi will be the acting Hokage," The councilors sans Danzo nodded in unison. "Anything else?"

"The villagers," Tsunade looked at the Toad sage, any eyebrow cocked up. "They deserve this news," Jiraiya voiced looking directly at her.

"Right," Tsunade nodded before looking back at the council members. "I believe I can leave this to you," The clan heads and two elders again bobbed their heads up and down. "Alright. The council is dismissed."

-ooooooo-

"Ahhh! I still can't do this."

"It's not easy, Naruto," Hundred of clones simultaneously looked at the _intruder. _"Even the Yondaime or Jiraiya-sama couldn't add wind chakra to Rasengan. However, I know if anyone can do this, it's you."

"Kakashi-Sensei!" The clones poofing out of existence, the lone Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. "Here to train me?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not now, but I have good news for you."

Eyes widening, the blonde Uzumaki pointed at the white-haired man. "It's free ramen for a day, isn't it? Yoohoo! I knew it," he shouted joyously, not even hearing the answer of the elder man.

Kakashi chuckled wholeheartedly. _It's amazing, how he can find happiness in even meager things despite everything. _He shook his head, a contemplating expression dawning over his visage. _Okay. Now, how to do this? Hmmm… I can be a bit dramatic, or I… _Suddenly he halted in his musings, eyes narrowing. _No! Naruto has earned it; he deserves it more than anyone._

Sighing in and out, he leveled a firm gaze at the blonde teenager. "Suna is safe," he halted, amusement slowly crawling its way over his face seeing Naruto stopping in his weird dance before blinking rapidly, clearly trying to decipher what he heard before the blonde's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Not wanting to be a part of the emotional explosion that was bound to follow, he decided to continue quickly. "A stranger saved Suna; everyone is alive."

"... Gaara is…"

"Yeah. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro; all are alive. They… " _What?! _The son of the White Fang blinked owlishly, the trails of tears from the eyes of his sensei's son giving birth to disbelief. _Did I… Oh No! I broke him… _Immediately dread flooded his being realizing what Minato-sensei would do to him and Kushina-sama…

_NO! No, no, no! _ He forcefully halted his thought train, not even wanting to delve into such dangerous territories, before fixing his gaze at the still crying teenager. "Why are you crying? It's good news." _For Kushina's sake._

"I-I am… am," Naruto suddenly laughed before wiping his eyes and shaking his head and looking at Kakashi. "These are, I guess, tears of happiness; I'm really _really _happy for Gaara, for Temari and Kankuro and for everyone else."

Kakashi sighed in relief and happiness. "For a second, you scared me… Anyway don't let it deter your training."

"Are you kidding?!" The blonde Uzumaki exclaimed loudly before bringing his fists close to his chest. "If anything, I am more pumped now; I'll get stronger and defeat that bastard 'ttebayo!"

Crossing his fingers, Naruto immediately created hundreds of clones who raised their fists and began training, loud cries of 'YOSH!' filling the clearing.

_He didn't even ask who saved Suna. _Kakashi's visible eye turned upside down.

-ooooooo-

"Torune."

The Aburame blurred into view in a kneeling position, his head bowed and a single fist pressed on his chest. "Danzo-sama." Monotonous tone echoing in the root undergrounds.

The root leader stayed silent for a couple of moments before opening his single eye and directing a blank look at the Aburame. "You and Dajimu will go to the Kage summit and spy on the events there… especially this stranger, Vegeta."

Torune gave a sharp nod, still looking at the floor.

"Collect everything you can, on him," _You're a fool Tsunade in trusting that incompetent Kazekage. This time also, I'll have to take the matter in my hands. _

Torune again nodded. "Are we required to dispose of him afterward?"

"No," Danzo answered, shaking his head once. "His prowess is beyond your skills; We must collect and analyze all the facts before taking any action." He again closed his lone eye, hands resting on his cane. "What's the status of Fuu and others?"

"They're still unconscious."

Danzo's eye again opened before narrowing in contemplation. _They have still not awakened despite the best medics treating them… how strong was the energy burst? Can his cells help… _His gaze drifted towards his bandaged arm. "Torune, make sure to scout and collect any genetic material of that stranger."

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

_I'll make sure Konoha stands strong in the world… one way or another._

"Dismissed."

-ooooooo-

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

The door opened with a soft creaking noise before Akatsuchi entered the room, a small frown marring his face.

The Tsuchikage cocked an eyebrow, the lack of normal cheerfulness on the visage of the bulky man causing the reaction. Eyes drifting to the scroll in his hands, Tsuchikage cleared his throat. "What's this?"

"This," The large man placed the scroll on the table, Onoki looking curiously. "... is a message from the Kazekage… "

Onoki frowned, the curiosity in the eyes morphing into a glare. _Is this about that rumored attack on Suna?_

"... as well as an invitation for the sixth Gokage summit."

"_What!?" _Onoki's eyes widened before he quickly grabbed the scroll, opening it and reading it. His visage continue to hardened as he read along with the message. _So, the attack really happened._

The spies had reported that the entire Suna village was on a lockout, a Khamseen team was killed in action, as well as that the prior mitigation efforts were being made for the civilians and incapable shinobis. _Alright. They're not rumors but… _

"Will Iwa attend it?"

Onoki shifted his gaze to the burly man, looking at him for a brief moment before nodding his head sharply. "The brats need to learn that a Gokage summit isn't a child's play game. If he couldn't save his village, he cannot drag other villages into it."

Akatsuchi nodded. "You and Kurotsuchi will be my escorts. Prepare for the departure; we'll leave in two days."

"Hai," Akatsuchi nodded. _Yoohoo! I'll get to fly again._

Onoki sighed, easily able to read the emotions on the face of the burly man.

-ooooooo-

"The mission was unsuccessful… due to the landscape or rather the ruined landscape."

_Hmmm… Surprising but not unexpected. With the amount of energy that was thrown around, finding even whole bodies would've been nigh impossible. _"Don't worry. We can still manage something."

"Oh, We can?"

"Indeed. The Kazekage has called for a Gokage summit. You are to continue your mission…

there."

"But how are you even sure that he'll be there?"

"Our spies in Konoha, they reported this."

"Alright. However, I request a team of my choosing."

"Hmmm… Go on."

"Karin and Suigetsu; I want both of them with me."

_Karin's sensory abilities and Suigetsu's hydrification technique will certainly be useful. _"Well enough, but don't fail this time, Kabuto."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru shifted his eyes towards the still training Uchiha Sasuke. _Once I acquire your body and the DNA of these strangers, especially that Kaga, nobody would be able to stop me from gaining immortality and destroying Konoha once and for all. _

-ooooooo-

**ONE DAY LATER**

Ai stopped his five hundredth push up before standing up and looking at the waiting Mabui. "What is it?"

"A message from the Kazekage," The dark-skinned beauty voiced, extending her arm towards the Raikage, hand uncurling from around the scroll.

Face furrowing, the musclebound blonde strode towards the shorter woman before taking the scroll from her hand. _What could be it? He couldn't be seriously asking for our help? But if he is, how desperate the situation is? _Glancing at the scroll for another moment, he decided to go along with it.

He opened it before began reading…

_Zzziiipp! _

Ai and Mabui turned towards the window, the lightning shunshin illuminating the room.

"Raikage-sama!" A masked chunin exclaimed loudly, immediately kneeling before his supremo.

_He must be a newbie. _Ignoring the outburst, Ai grunted.

"Uh… th-the sensors are awake… your p-prese... "

_BOOM!_

The kneeling shinobi recoiled before looking up, startled by the sound of a thunderclap. His eyes swayed around the room for some moments before settling on the only other person in the room.

"He's gone," The white-haired girl replied in a calm tone, a bit of amusement adorning her face. _It never gets old. _

-ooooooo-

The staff and patients alike parted when Raikage strode towards the room. Glancing at the room number three for a second, he entered it, the shinobis standing to attention. Ignoring others, he ambled to the best sensor of the village. "How're you C?"

Already supported by the adjusted frame of the bed, the pale blondish man breathed in and out. "Not too bad, Raikage-sama."

"Good," The Raikage nodded. "Now, what happened?"

"We were working on the barrier outside the village when there was a sudden power spike, so strong that it overstimulated our senses; we lost our consciousness after that, I guess."

Raikage nodded more to himself. Sudden tremors had disturbed the peace in the village, along with a weird shift in the weather just before all the sensors had fallen down unconscious. _But what caused it?_

"Also," C suddenly spoke, Ai's attention readily shifting to him. "There is another thing I remember now," The Raikage's visage immediately reflected interest. "The tremors were propelled by energy… the same energy which rendered us unconscious."

"Are you sure?" More often, people, after gaining consciousness, were not able to recall the subtle details of the memories. _Though, C is one of the best in the world. _

"One hundred percent," The bed-ridden shinobi affirmed strongly. "Not only that, the energy signature was the same as the one we sensed near the foot of the mountains… "

"In that crater!" C nodded causing Raikage's face to furrow in deep contemplation. The implications were intense: there were some alien forces involved in all this; the energy's dissimilarity to Chakra having had already been confirmed. _Why I am feeling that all this is connected to Suna? This…_

Eyes widening, the muscle-bound blonde quickly pulled out the scroll from his pocket, remembering now putting it in the left pocket of his pants while shunshining. Not wasting a moment, he opened it and began reading it.

A few seconds later, he closed the scroll and clenched it hard before looking at the bed-ridden blonde. "Don't worry C; I'll definitely get to the root of this problem " C nodded in understanding. "Get well soon, C, and," He took in the entirety of the bed-ridden sensor shinobis. "All of you too. The village needs you."

"**Hai, Raikage-sama.**" The chorus of voice revereberated throughout the room.

Not speaking another word, the Raikage strode out of the room. _You've definitely piqued my interest Kazekage; I'll come to the summit, but only to ascertain that this isn't a ploy of Suna; if it is, then Kami help you, I'll show you why I'm the strongest in the world._

-ooooooo-

**TWO DAYS LATER**

_Greetings, Mizukage-dono,_

_I hope you are well. Now, I'm writing this to inform you of the sixth Gokage summit to be held in the land of Iron on March 6th, 1043 YASA._

_The sudden decision was taken to inform all the respective Kages to prepare for the catastrophe that can come to pass if not dealt properly. _

_You must be aware of the rumored attack on Suna by an unknown enemy; unfortunately, they are not rumors; the attack really happened. A being sealed millenniums ago is responsible for that. _

_This being called Kaga attacked our village and would have destroyed it if not for another stranger called Vegeta; both of them battled before Vegeta managed to thwart him away. _

_However, he is still alive and none of us can even think of battling let alone defeating him; an alliance is our only option. _

_While it's true that Vegeta is there, but this is our world; we cannot leave its fate in the hands of two strangers. We… _Terumi Mei placed the scroll on the table, not willing to read the last paragraph.

"Will Kiri attend it?" Ao asked, breaking the silence in the room.

_The byakugan sure is handy. _The Mizukage mused to herself, knowing the elder man had already read the message. "What do you say?" She swayed her eyes from Ao to Chojuro and back.

"Hmmm… " Ao began, hand stroking the chin. "Our spy network is still developing, not to mention our isolated location; the rumors could be just that - only rumors."

The auburn-haired beauty nodded before shifting her eyes to Chojuro who immediately blushed, averting his gaze. She giggled to herself. _He's too shy and cute. _"And, what do you say, Chojuro-Kun?"

"Ummm… " The sword wielder began nervously, looking anywhere but Mei. "... I-I guess the Kazekage-sama's word can be t-trusted… "

"Quiet, Chojuro," The blue-haired teenager immediately quietened, looking attentively at the elder man. "There are high chances that this message was intercepted and altered."

He began pacing around the room. "Or do you seriously believe a millenniums old being…"

_Old!_

"... battled by a golden-haired man… "

_Haired… man?!_

_"_... I don't. There are no chances… "

_No chances… ?_

"... Surely, they believe just because Mizukage-sama is a lady… "

_lady… old… hairy…_ _**hairy old lady… **__Man… no chances? __**A hairy old lady like me has no chance to win that MAN?!**_

"... They… " Ao halted when Mei blurred before him, a blank expression on her face before she leaned in towards him. "Ao, shut up, or I'll kill you."

_W-what did I do? _Ao froze, survival instincts screaming in terror, his face becoming pale white.

The auburn-haired beauty leaned back, a satisfied expression on her face, before taking a couple of steps back. "While both of you're right, I believe, we should attend the summit."

She ambled towards the mirror wall, sea life easily visible from inside her office. "We have already seen enough bloodshed; ten years of gruesome life: living in fear of death, running from it and what not… I don't want any more of it."

She turned back towards them. "And I'm sure not even the people want it. Moreover, our village needs allies in its current situation," Both the men solemnly nodded. "So, whether this Kaga is an actual threat or not, an alliance is our only option."

Chojuro nodded fervently while Ao contemplated for a second before sighing and nodding. _She's right._

"Alright. We leave tomorrow," She took in the faces of both men. "Both of you'll be my escorts."

"Hai Mizukage-sama/ H-hai Mizukage-sama."

-ooooooo-

**YASE: **-Years After SAge.

Please support and **REVIEW. **Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to drag it anymore.

**Next chapter**:- The Kage Summit.


	11. The Kage Summit

**Disclaimer:**\- I don't own Dragon Ball and related series and Naruto

* * *

"We're late!"

"Will you shut up? It's only been five minutes," Temari snapped, irritation flashing on her face.

"... Yeah, which means late."

Nearing the summit room, Gaara could only sigh, the bickering of his siblings since the last hour bringing the reaction. He couldn't even ask them to be quiet as it might present him as his old-self which he was still trying to change.

_Finally… _Nodding towards the guard who opened the door to the room, the Kazekage entered, Temari and Kankuro parting their ways towards the area meant for escorts.

As he ambled towards the sitting area, Mifune, the five kages, and Jiraiya glanced at him. _Jiraiya-sama? … must be for his experience in the battle._

He took in the countenance of everyone. Tsunade and Jiraiya's faces expressed clear relief, the duo nodding towards him with small smiles. Besides them, Mizukage also smiled, a bit seductively while looking him up and down.

Next to her, the general of samurais also shared a single nod while the Raikage looked unimpressed and next to him, the Tsuchikage supported a clearly irritated expression, both the kages barely sparing him a glance.

"Greetings everyone," Gaara voiced, pulling back the only empty chair. "I apologize for the delay," A picture of Temari unwilling to leave the hot springs and Kankuro's unending trip to the local stores, flashed in his mind. "Something urgent came up regarding the village."

"It's alright, Kazekage-dono," Tsunade waved off the apology. "All of us arrived just a couple of minutes ago."

"Stop patronising him, Hokage," All eyes turned towards Onoki, the diminutive man glaring at the Kazekage. "He is late despite being the one to call us; if he can't adhere to punctuality, then he should at least value others' time."

"It isn't a big deal, _Tsuchikage_," Tsunade refuted in the same tone. "If it were your village, I'm sure you would have done the same."

"I agree with Hokage-dono," The Mizukage's sweet voice drew the attention to her. "Considering the situation with Suna, I won't be surprised if Kazekage-dono has to attend messages mid-summit."

The Tsuchikage closed his eyes in irritation and taking this as an indication that he won't interrupt any further, Gaara mentally sighed. _Still, I will have to be careful of my words. _

"Moving on," Mifune calmly interrupted any further conversation. "Since all the esteemed Kages are present, I would ask Kazekage-dono to address the summit." The samurai general took in the visages of everyone before shifting his gaze towards the Kazekage.

Gaara nodded towards Mifune before clearing his throat. "First of all, I would like to thank you for attending the summit at such short notice," Pausing, he gauged their reactions.

The Hokage and Mizukage nodded while the Raikage continued with the indifference. It was the Tsuchikage who shook his head in irritation. "Already showing the inexperience, Kazekage?" He glared at the red-haired male. "Nobody taught you that a Kage is bound to attend the summit if and when called? You… "

"Let me finish, Tsuchikage," Gaara interrupted the shorter Kage, the latter amplifying his glare at the interruption. "We have a serious issue under-hand which not only concerns me but you also; it's for the better if we keep our personal issues aside."

"And since when have _you _followed the rules?" Tsunade pointed, unable to resist the throwback. "Last time I checked you didn't attend the summit at the time of Hyuga affair or even before that when Minato called for a peace summit," The blonde Kage crossed her arms beneath her bust, raising an eyebrow at the shorter Kage.

Tsuchikage clenched his fists, cheeks tightening in anger. "Don't even… "

"ENOUGH," Everyone halted as the Raikage stood up, slamming his hands on the table, a furious expression on his face. The walls of the room began slightly shaking, the escorts immediately flashing before their Kages for safety.

"I did not leave my village to see you fools bicker like a bunch of children," Ai glared at the other kages. "If you can't resist the temptation then tell me, I will gladly take my leave."

A tense silence befell the room, the escorts tightening their grips around their weapons for any unwanted activity.

The Raikage was still standing and glaring at the other Kages when Mifune calmly cleared his throat. "I must agree with Raikage-dono. This summit was called to discuss a serious threat and not to pass such derisive remarks at one another."

"So, I would urge all of you to let this summit progress amicably and direct your escorts to clear the area." Initiating, the samurai general snapped his fingers, his guards relaxing before clearing the area.

The Kazekage was next, Temari and Kankuro nodding towards him before leaving. Neji followed them while Jiraiya took his place beside Tsunade. Yugito and Darui left afterward followed by Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi in line with Chojuro and Ao.

"Kazekage-dono, please continue."

Nodding towards Mifune, Gaara took in the visages of everyone. "Last month, a Khamseen team was dispatched to inspect the centuries old tremors of Suna. They found the source in the sleeping winds valley where a strange rock had emerged."

"Strange because there were no signs of it ten years ago. Moreover, the entire surrounding area for several miles was affected… and all signs were leading towards the rock."

The Hokage and Mizukage nodded in understanding. Ten years were not a big time to cause landscape changes. The reasons must be some external causes.

"As soon as the shinobis reached near the rock, a loud explosion threw them off. The next moment, Kaga had emerged and immediately attacked the shinobis. It wasn't even a battle but a massacre; only one of my shinobis was spared for giving us the warning."

"As per warning, Kaga appeared in the village a week later, immediately making his intentions clear: one way or another, Suna was to be destroyed. We tried everything in our hands; nothing worked at all," Gaara halted seeing the Mizukage wanting to speak.

"How strong are we talking here? Your efforts, I mean."

Gaara paused, contemplating for some moments. _This needs to be done. Secrecy isn't important than survival and for that I need their trust. _"From non-elemental to singular elemental jutsus, hijutsus, kinjutsus and even combination jutsus… "

"What?!" Onoki's face displayed slight shock and rage. "When did you begin creating such jutsus?"

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed. "Since the third shinobi war when you backstabbed us; Suna realised that even the immediate neighbors should not be trusted at all."

The Raikage and the Hokage smirked, looking at the Tsuchikage whose face morphed into that of rage but the shorter man refrained himself from any comments.

No comments followed making Gaara continue with the main issue. "Then, Kaga attacked, and for your knowledge, the decisive attack was bigger than this building" Eyes widening, all the Kages sans Tsunade, and Mifune looked sharply, slight concern flashing in the eyes of the latter.

"It was then, another stranger about whom I mentioned in the letter appeared and prevented the attack. This stranger known as Vegeta, then battled with Kaga and managed to thwart him away. It was their battle which made me realise that none of us could deal with this Kaga on our own."

"Could you describe their battle?" Tsunade asked, wanting to get anything that could help them in the future. The Kazekage was on his way to be an efficient leader but still, he was a child, a socially stunted one too. It was a possibility that he might have left some clues which could only be seen through the eyes of an experienced Kage.

Gaara shook his head, a very minute apologetic expression appearing on his face. "Unfortunately, the battle was beyond perception; tracking their movements wasn't feasible. Further, they were engaging in an aerial combat."

The Raikage let out a derisive snort, face morphed into that of clear annoyance. "This summit is nothing but a waste of time," The others especially Gaara looked at him in disbelief. "It is a well known fact that Suna is weak, and so is the Kazekage; him failing to perceive the battle is not surprising at all."

"What do you want to say, Raikage?" Gaara asked, dropping all the formalities.

Raikage simply scoffed. "I'm the fastest shinobi in the world, and I'm sure, not only you," He pointed at Gaara. "But anybody in this room cannot be see me let alone track my movements at my best," His lip curled upwards. "You should not flaunt your shortcomings as a worldwide issue."

"I agree with Raikage," Onoki added, face blatantly pleased as well as amused. "Even Second Tsuchikage and I used to engage in aerial combat, so it isn't anything special either. If time calls, I know I can defend my village."

"Then what about Senjutsu?"

Everyone looked towards Jiraiya who had uncrossed his arms, a stoned expression on his face directed at the Raikage. "You are fast, there's no doubt about that but are you faster than your father?" A raised eyebrow corroborated his expression.

Raikage's eyes narrowed. It was a widely known fact that his father - the Sandaime Raikage was unbeatable when it came to speed. He himself couldn't even react to his movements. _Perhaps Minato with his space-time jutsu may be but I… _"No," He shook his head once.

Jiraiya nodded. "But I faced him in the second shinobi war using senjutsu. True, I wasn't able to match him in pure speed but I managed to react to and evade most of his attacks. However, with Kaga, it was like he was able to see the future; not only did he dodge every _senjutsu _powered attack but I couldn't see his movements either."

The Raikage begrudgingly nodded, very well acquainted with the prowess of the toad sage. The sannin was the only one in the third war who had managed to evade his attacks; not even the famed Slug princess or notorious Orochimaru could do that.

"Then there is the issue of tremors - I believe all of our villages felt violent ripples that day."

"Indeed," Mei nodded towards Tsunade. "I was quite surprised when reports of earthquakes arrived from all over the village. We had to deploy shinobis to drive tsunami waves away from our boundaries."

Tsunade inclined her head. "_None_ of the shinobis can cause such widespread effects leaving it to be the work of those two strangers."

"Not only that," Gaara added. "Energy so potent that even I, a non-sensor, was able to sense it due to being in the proximity, the fate of the sensors can only be imagined."

The eyes of everyone in the room widened considerably. The implications were huge. Everyone knew non-sensors could barely sense the usage of chakra and that too after years of honing their skills but if Kazekage could so easily sense it, how potent was the energy?

Further, tremors were felt in every village but the knowledge that the source was the battle of those strangers was definitely concerning. Then, there was speed: it was the most important factor in the victory; if used properly, it could even defeat opponents wielding greater strength.

However, it seemed that these strangers not only have extraordinary strength but speed also, and such combination in the hands of a single person was deadly.

* * *

"I didn't know the situation was this bad," Neji asked looking at Temari, hands crossed. Tsunade-sama had briefed about the situation but judging from her expressions, even she didn't know everything.

Temari sighed. "Yeah, the enemy was so strong, all our efforts were in vain.."

She didn't continue, a defeated expression appearing on her visage. Neji looked at her for a couple of seconds before shifting his vision towards the Kages.

_What did you desert dwellers went through? _Kurotsuchi mused, having listened to the conversation of the duo beside her.

* * *

_We need more information. _Musing to himself, Mifune leaned slightly forward on the table. "Anything else you could tell us about them, Kazekage-dono?"

"Especially their appearance, " Mizukage asked. "We must be on the lookout if they decide to target any other village."

Gaara nodded in understanding. "First about their appearance: Both of them are humanoids; Kaga has a greyish complexion, straight white hair and garbs not native to our world. Vegeta looks just like humans: fair complexion, golden short but spiky hair, and an armor piece over a jumpsuit."

"That aside, it's their origin which is concerning: both of them are from a parallel dimension." Gaara waited for any question but none arose, the Kages getting surprised but not speaking. "Kaga belongs to a group of divine beings presiding over the cosmos but was sealed on our planet due to evil ways."

"On the other hand, Vegeta is a prince of a warrior race known as Saiyans, and was tasked by the Kais to prevent Kaga from achieving his goals which are unknown."

"How do you know all this?" Onoki voiced, slight glare directed at Gaara. The brat couldn't even see them fighting, yet he was talking like these strangers had told him everything over a cup of tea. _As if… _

"Vegeta was the one who told me," Gaara answered.

_What?! _Onoki's face morphed into that of disbelief. "Do you really expect us to believe this?"

"It's up to you," The Kazekage replied calmly. It didn't matter if the others believed him or not, Vegeta was going to appear and his presence would definitely clear all the qualms, he was sure of that. ""Further, he told me to inform everyone to stay away from _his_ battle."

Silence descended in the room, every Kage taking their time to evaluate the information so far. Tsuchikage huffed, breaking the silence after a couple of seconds. "First of all, _Vigeta _or whoever he is, cannot direct me actions, I will do as I see fit for my village. I… "

"You can't be serious!" The Kazekage cut in, disbelief boldly written over his face. "None of us can deal with Kaga on our own, we must work together!"

Tsuchikage stood up, an expression of anger present on his face. "Do _you _even realise _what_ you are saying?! An alliance with all of you; _never!_"

"Stop being stubborn, Onoki," Tsuande chastised, dropping all the titles while standing up. "Suna was nearly destroyed, Jiraiya couldn't harm even his hair … hell, the entire planet shook due to his mere presence; what chance do you think you have?!"

"These desert dwellers are weak; failure isn't anything new from them. They failed to protect their bijuu, and now, they failed against this Kaga, it's hardly surprising," Onoki looked at Tsunade. "You should know better than us; after all, your village made them eat dirt three years ago, even when the invasion was executed _perfectly_."

_Damn you stubborn bastard! _Tsunade clenched her teeth, fists balling in anger. Besides her, Jiraiya stepped forward, an expression of slight rage on his face. "Don't be foolish; I already told you that even senjutsu was useless against him, what… "

"Do you take us for children?" Raikage exclaimed, halting the toad sage, visage fully serious. "You are a shinobi of another village; no matter what happens, your first priority will always be your village implying you won't reveal your best moves unless it's for the sake of Konoha."

He raised a hand, again halting toad sage. "Further, as Tsuchikage said, the strength gap between Suna and other villages is too vast to even consider the claims of Kazekage who himself is an inexperienced child. So, unless, I face this Kaga on my own, I won't even consider about forming an alliance."

_This is not good. _"You don't understand!" Gaara almost pleaded his point. "These beings are from another _dimension_; we don't know how vast their abilities are, they… "

"Dimensions are nothing new for us," Onoki again refuted the Kazekage. "Fuinjutsu is full of such concepts; the rudiments like a storage seal are based on dimensions; so don't give such useless excuses!"

Frustration became evident on Gaara's face as already two of the Kages were not in favour of an alliance. A glance at his side revealed the Hokage and Jiraiya supporting similar expression as him.

"Hmmm… " Mifune mused audibly, stroking his beard while directing the attention to himself. "We are in a dead-lock; I can't foresee us reaching any decision," He mused for another couple of seconds. "If you all are in accord, I would like to instigate voting."

All the Kages looked unsure for a moment before all of them nodded one by one. Mifune also nodded in response. "Now, Kazekage-dono and Hokage-dono are in support of an alliance while Raikage-dono and Tsuchikage-dono are against, and since I have to stay neutral in all aspects, the decision rests with the Mizukage," He fixed his gaze on the auburn-haired beauty.

The other Kages also turning towards her, the Mizukage briefly displayed a little nervousness before mentally shaking it away. "... While I respect your efforts, I am afraid I too can't agree with you in this matter."

"The reason is somewhat similar to Raikage-dono and Tsuchikage-dono; I can't drag my village into an alliance just because Suna failed to protect itself," She looked at Gaara, slight apologetic expression on her face "No offense, but even after ten years of civil war, Kiri is still stronger than Suna."

"Further, it's true that Jiraiya-dono is strong but he is a single person; even he can't compete against the might of an entire village. I don't see any viable reason to agree to the alliance."

_Unbelievable… _Gaara mused to himself in disbelief. He already knew that Ai and Onoki would disagree but he was counting on Terumi Mei to agree to the alliance, however, now, things were not looking good.

"You should think again, Mizukage-dono," Tsunade voiced, not at all caring if her words came as desperate or not. "Not only, the alliance will help everyone against Kaga, but also cater to the needs of your village."

"Stop influencing her decision like that," Tsuchikage immediately jumped in. "It's up to her if she wants to be a part of an alliance or not." A glare marred his face as he finished.

"I can speak for myself, Tsuchikage-dono," Mei replied in a montone before turning her gaze towards Tsunade. "The alliance itself is another reason I don't want to be a part of it. Sure, I came here undecided but after seeing the amount of _respect _all of you have for one another, it wasn't difficult to arrive on a decision."

Eyes narrowed, the Mizukage continued. "We are Kages, supposed to be some of the most mature shinobis in the world yet our present and future decisions are influenced by our past; seriously, you can't deny such behaviour from our shinobis."

"I can already see fights breaking between them over the issues of the past; the scars of the previous wars are still afresh, after all," She looked at Mifune. "Hence, my decision is final; Kiri will not be a part of the alliance."

_That was hardly unexpected. _Mifune gave a nod towards the Mizukage before focusing on all the Kages. "Since the voting… "

A body flew past the curtains at the entrance before slamming into the opposite wall, immediately followed by a harsh chuckle resounding in the summit room.

All the Kages and Mifune looked around, eyes narrowed and guard raised up. The escorts immediately flashed beside their respective Kage.

"You're right; these fools are really tough bunch."

Every eye turned towards the entrance where, clad in his signature Saiyan armour over a blue jumpsuit, Vegeta nimbly landed on the floor.

Knowing that they were treading on thin ice, Gaara immediately stepped forward. "Everyone," The others barely spared a glance at him, but it was all he wanted. "This is Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans… Suna's saviour."

* * *

"So, tell us about yourself, Vegeta-san." Mei voiced, looking in the eyes of the golden-haired male leaning on the wall directly opposite to her.

The Mizukage's demeanor was odd. A smile almost similar to Bulma, an odd glint in her eyes and then, she was slightly rubbing one thumb over another. _Is she… _ The Saiyan prince's nose slightly twitched. _Oh… Damn humans are same everywhere. _"I already told the brat here."

He pointed with his thumb towards his left at the Kazekage."I am sure he must have told you everything." Mizukage's expressions slightly deflated, smile vanishing from her face but the interest still lingered in her eyes. _Too bad woman, I already have a mate._

"He did," Tsuchikage voiced. "And that's not enough to declare you and your partner as an international threat."

Vegeta glared at the shorter Kage. "Don't relate that God reject with me. Neither, I care about you and your views.."

"Don't think so highly of you," The Raikage also glared at Vegeta. "You might've fooled the Kazekage but not me." His bulging muscles not only emphasized his intentions but also his confidence in his power.

"Could you all focus on the more pressing matter here?" The Kazekage interrupted, halting any other conversation. "How to deal with Kaga?"

Vegeta was here as he said but not for long, that was sure knowing his attitude. They had to get every information they could.

"Indeed," Mei voiced her support before looking at the Saiyan Prince. "Any help will make us prepare better if and when Kaga decides to attack us."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think you can even match Kaga's prowess let alone defeat him?" He pointed at Gaara. "The fate of his village should be your answer."

"You should not judge us solely from Suna. The other villages are far stronger. No offense Kazekage-dono."

Gaara simply shook his head before looking at Vegeta who directed his focus on the busty hokage. "You think your village can make any difference?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed hearing the tone of the Saiyan Prince. He might have saved Suna, and for that he had her gratitude but she would not just see him looking down upon her village.

She nodded. "I don't know how much you know about our world but Konoha is the strongest village; Our victory in the... "

Vegeta began chuckling in amusement, halting the blonde female. "You are a delusional lady," He again chuckled. "What do you call it? Ah! yes, village _hidden_ in leaves! But that ugly mountain is visible from miles away."

Tsunade glared but Vegeta simply ignored it. "A bleak job compared to other villages. Besides I have seen your shinobis battle, they were hardly any better than the others."

"You scouted our villages?!"

Vegeta turned his vision towards Onoki. "Kaga wasn't coming to me by himself," Not waiting for the diminutive Kage's retort, he veered towards the others. "Nevertheless, it will be best you heed to my warning: Stay away from _MY_ battle lest you are denied of your pathetic existence."

As soon as words left Vegeta's mouth, a potent killing intent flooded the room. The Saiyan Prince glanced at the muscle-bound Kage, amusement written all over his face.

"**SHUT UP!**" Ai stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "The nerve! Insulting us like we're some insects," Lighting cackled around him. "I have had _enough_…"

"Rakiage-dono," Mifune, while himself standing up, calmly interrupted the larger man, his calm yet sharp voice cutting through the tension. "The ground you are standing on is not only an agreed neutral location but also a sacred place to samurais… any violation of such will not be tolerated."

A stare down followed.

The commander of the strongest shinobi faction on the continent clashed his will against the general of the samurais – Neither party seemingly backing down.

The escorts, never having left from beside their respected Kages, tensed, readying themselves for the moment the volatile Kage would explode.

"Pardon me, Mifune-dono," The sweet voice of Terumi Mei effectively drew the attention towards her. "I believe a battle is the most plausible option now."

Visages turning fastidious, Mei continued. "I am sure all of us would like to know the potential threat this Kaga holds. So what better option than a battle with the same person who managed to drive him away."

Perusing silence ensued immediately. The general of the samurais started contemplating. A few seconds passed before he calmly looked at Vegeta…

"I certainly don't mind." _This is what I came for, heh._

"Very well."

* * *

"Come at me when you're ready," Vegeta voiced, crossing his arms, taking in the figures of five Kages and their escorts, samurai general and his guards.

Immediately, the Raikage stepped forward. "You will be begging for mercy once I am done with you," Corroborating his words, he punched the palm of his left hand.

Vegeta scoffed. "Get the others with you; at least you'll get to share the defeat and… " He halted when Raikage started running towards him. _Disappointing. It's like seeing Trunks crawl all over again. _

The others decided to gauge the outcome first while preparing simultaneously.

Ai lobbed a left punch at the Saiyan Prince's face, becoming sure of his attack as his fist went beyond the dodgeable point… _what?! _His eyes widened when his fist met only air.

The Saiyan Prince had shifted towards left making it look like he had dodged barely at the very last moment but Ai wasn't a Kage for nothing.

A frown marred his face realising the man had made just the bare minimum movement required to dodge - a sign of someone who was sure of his movements, his prowess - a master of his art.

It wasn't good. He needed to up the ante.

Lightning cackled around his frame. Ai immediately started lobbing lightning fast punches and kicks at the man, his attacks nothing short of blurs even to his eyes.

Another punch to the face was similarly dodged. Retracting his arm, he used the motion to lodge a knee strike which was again dodged by taking a single step backwards.

Gritting his teeth, he extended the folded knee, the leg flashing towards the armored chest but the shorter man just shifted counterclockwise

A flurry of attacks followed but the end result was the same. The Prince dodged everything sparing just the required movement in the nick of time.

_Dammit! _Baring his teeth, Ai snarled. "Too _afraid_ to take a hit?!"

However, his eyes widened considerably when he found his mountain shattering lighting coated punch blocked by the Prince using the index finger casually lodged between the crevices of his knuckles.

"No. Too Proud."

Eyes further widening, he looked towards the face of his opponent only to get blown by an unseen force.

Tsunade looked in shock when Raikage's tumbling body came to a halt at her feet. The muscled Kage was the strongest as well as the fastest of them; even better than Jiraya who could no doubt best him provided he was given time to prepare for senjutsu – but time in which Raikage could very well decide the battle.

The small battle had taken five seconds at most in which she was sure Raikage had lodged several deadly strikes, his body barely a blur to her eyes but his opponent…

… The Saiyan Prince had dodged all those attacks, leaving afterimages that clearly showed his smirk and crossed arms.

"Stop gawking. Let's do it together."

The slug princess jolted out of her stupor, hearing Onoki's words and seeing the older Kage levitating no doubt to take a best shot with his particle release.

Following, Tsunade kicked the ground with her heel, a chunk of earth half the size of hokage tower emerging from the earth. Twisting, she kicked it, hurling at Vegeta standing with the same smirk.

Beside her, Mei finished the seals, releasing a river of lava from her mouth which impacted as soon as the earth chunk slammed into the unmoving man.

The earth chunk broke but the pieces were immediately swallowed by hot molten lava making it look like a volcanic eruption.

**"Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu."**

Not a second later, a wide shining cube formed at the point of impact. It's aftermath, a second later, disintegrated everything in a couple metres area.

Except the Saiyan Prince.

Tsunade, in utter shock, spared a glance at airborne Kage who was looking at Vegeta with an unmasked shock, not at all expecting such an outcome.

Hell, even she knew it. Either you avoided particle release or got reduced at molecular level.

However, the man in front of them…

"My turn."

Kazekage stiffened when Vegeta, immediately after speaking the words, appeared at his side, a hand on his shoulder.

The next moment, the three Kages dropped to their knees… even the airborne Onoki.

Nobody saw him moving.

"You held back." A raised eyebrow followed Vegeta's words.

Sparing another moment at the almost prone Kages tended to, by their escorts, Gaara sighed. "It wouldn't have mattered."

A chuckle was his answer. "Quite wise of you. Anyway, I've made my point. Stay away or die."

Then, Vegeta was gone. A gust of wind after a second announcing the departure.

* * *

A tense silence had settled in the chamber. The faces of the Kages as well as their escorts beside them, were grim,

They were defeated and ridiculously too. They, the top most shinobis of their villages, were taken out like a bunch of novice genins.

Gaara sighed for the umpteenth time. "There shouldn't be any qualms now for an alliance."

"No," Mei shook her head once in support. "And, I apologise Kazekage-dono for denying your claims."

Raikage grunted, adding his share to the apology.

"It doesn't matter. This wasn't a routine matter."

"Kazekage is right," Onoki added, wrinkles pronounced. "In my fifty eight years of service to my village, I haven't come across such a situation. Even that… Uchiha Madara couldn't come close to this Vegeta."

The founder of the Uchiha clan was a monster when it came to shinobi prowess, only and narrowly surpassed by her grandfather Senju Hashirama. However, even they're nothing when compared to this… Saiyan.

Tsunade shook her head. "Neji, what can you tell about him?"

Neji stepped in Tsunade's view. "Nothing much, Hokage-sama. His movements were beyond my perception. However, one thing I am sure is that he wasn't using chakra. In fact, there wasn't even anything remotely close to a chakra network."

An unknown energy was at work and they didn't know how to counter it.

Again a tense silence followed in the chambers which was broken by Mifune after a couple of seconds. "The situation definitely warrants the pooling of our resources. Therefore, I, Mifune, the agreed mediator, put forth the notion of alliance among the five shinobi villages and the land of Iron."

All the Kages affirmed their support one by one.

"Henceforth, the alliance comes into existence. However, several issues need to be addressed in each of the shinobi village. Therefore, I further propose the next gokage summit after a period of seven days."

The Kages knew very well that they would have to hold meeting in their respective villages, prepare the shinobis both mentally and physically for the upcoming ordeal.

Thus they nodded one by one except the Mizukage who took in the visage of everyone. "While I agree to the terms, if it wouldn't be much of an issue, I would like to request a change in the location of the next summit to Fire country due to its relative proximity to Kiri."

"I agree to the proposal," Onoki suddenly announced, surprising the others. "If anything this is the most suitable course of action. Fire country is almost equivalent in access from other nations. Hence, besides the location of the next gokage summit, I also propose Konoha to be the headquarters of the alliance."

"I second the proposal," Kazekage announced.

After some seconds, the other three Kages also voiced their support.

"Very well. The only matter now remains is the selection of the commander of the allied forces, and I put forth the name of Raikage-dono. While Hokage-dono and Tsuchikage-dono could easily assume the responsibility but it will not bode well with their respective shinobi forces."

"Whereas the Mizukage-dono and Kazekage-dono are still getting used to their positions and the duties that come with them," Mifune calmly gazed at the visages of all the Kages. "Any objections?"

None came.

"I call this summit to an end."

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I am experiencing what they call writer's block.

Please review.


	12. The Preparations

Heya all!

**Read it first:** Well, sorry for the delay but I wanted to drop the chapter on May 19th as last year, on the day of **May 19th, 2019**, I published the first chapter of this story. However, the excitement of having finally finished the chapter is too much. So, I ended up posting it today.

So, it's the birthday of my story in two days :D. Congratulations to all and thanks to all those who have supported this story.

And, since this is gonna be a special occasion, I would like to share how this story came into existence. (You don't have to read it; it's just I sharing my thoughts and feelings)

Now, this fandom (DBZ x Naruto) is not big, still, there are some interesting stories on the site, and I began reading them but after a few well-written stories, the following were the observations.

\- Most of the time, it is Gohan, or sometimes Goku accidentally transported to the Shinobi world. There is no other character sans a few stories.

\- Every time, the above-listed Saiyans end up dropping near Konoha and join team seven.

\- Then the story just continues according to Naruto's plot.

I felt (and as some of you have pointed) this was seriously cliche. Why can't the characters pop up near any other village? Why do things proceed in the same manner as cannon when there is a powerhouse in the shinobi world? I mean with the shinobis having eyes all around the globe, the others are bound to know, so why?

Moreover, despite the power that Goku and Gohan have at their disposal, they would not survive for long in the shinobi world. We know how crafty the shinobis are. They will not be able to harm the Saiyans physically, but mentally and emotionally, it's a different thing.

Then this idea came out of nowhere that if Vegeta is the one who travels to the shinobi world and then I realized why not send him officially rather than getting transported due to a fight? Hence, this story came into existence.

Honestly, Vegeta is a perfect character. He will not tolerate shit from anybody, will not react if it's against his work.

I spent two days thinking out how it's gonna work, and after two days, I had a basic plot regarding how things would proceed but with a lot of large gaps in between. But I ended up posting the story.

It was poorly written if compared to the recent chapters but at that time, it was my best. The sheer satisfaction that emerged after writing a story was just too awesome. And today, with your support and ideas, this story is here and almost all the reviews (except one or two which are just the personal opinions of the readers and not a criticism) are positive.

Thanks for that.

Still, after getting your amazingly positive support, a part of me feels that there should be more followers to the story, but another part states that I should be content with the support. And I am.

It's just that as a writer, you sometimes get these sorts of feelings. Anyway, Thanks for everything.

Lastly for now, please read the end of the chapter.

**Guest reviews: **Thanks a lot to both of you for your support.

* * *

"You know very well, I have negative tolerance for failure… and yet… "

The words were left unspoken but the intentions were clear. "I apologize, Orochimaru-sama. The battle was over before it even began."

"While that is relevant, your first and foremost priority was something else, wasn't it… _Ka-bu-to?"_

Barely controlling the urge to cringe at the malicious way his name was whispered, Kabuto contemplated his next words. "Surely, your… unparalleled mind must have realized that it was, in all ways, impossible for us to find any genetic material with the insignificant span of battle?"

The Snake sannin gazed at the bowed man with his serpent eyes for some moments. "Kukuku… flattery will get you far, Kabuto. Still, the outcome is definitely surprising. Now, more than ever, I want their DNA."

"I will not fail you this time."

Orochimaru again chuckled. "Oh, I am sure of that as this time, I will be … personally involved."

Surprise flooded his being, but knowing better than to speak, the spectacled man remained silent. _This will be interesting. I wonder how Orochimaru-sama will proceed?_

"How is Karin?"

Halting his musings, the bespectacled man replied. "She is still unconscious. Just exposure to that alien's presence was more than what she could handle."

The Snake summoner mused for a couple of seconds before smirking. "Follow me Kabuto. I shall explain your next mission."

* * *

Taking in the visages of everyone before nodding, Tsunade took her seat, the six clan heads and three elders copying the action while Kakashi continued to lean against the wall.

A couple of moments passed in silence, everyone waiting for the village leader to address the council.

"Troublesome!" The lazy drawl drawing the attention of everyone, the Nara clan head broke the silence. "The summit didn't go as expected, I assume?"

The Hokage sighed after a couple of seconds, massaging her temples. "Well, we didn't expect much in the first place but it sure was even beyond that."

"Could you elaborate?" Despite the words, the tone was perfectly neutral, the female elder looking with an ever-present expression of distaste.

Barely controlling the urge to pass a snide remark, Tsunade looked directly at Koharu. "We attended the summit as planned. The Kazekage explained all the events just as he described in the letters and as Jiraiya explained. There was nothing additive."

"Then, the motion of an alliance was put forth but predictably, the others declined."

"Even the Mizukage?! The others shifting their gazes at him, Kakashi looked up from his book some moments later. "Oh. Pardon the interruption, _please_," Before engrossing again into the book, the tone almost cheerful.

Others looking disapprovingly, the Senju princess shook her head. "Even her, as she witnessed for the first time how much the Kages _respect _one another and in return, the shinobis will."

"Anyway, the notion of the alliance was almost dropped but Vegeta made his appearance. Barbs were exchanged nearly leading to a fight which actually happened when Mizukage suggested a duel to be the most plausible way to gauge the abilities of Vegeta and in return, Kaga."

The councilors displayed varying emotions but the curiosity was blatant. Even Kakashi halted the motion of his eye, black iris almost fixed at a single point in the book.

_This feels embarrassing… _Steeling herself, a neutral expression dawning over her face, Tsunade continued. "In short, Vegeta trounced us in less time than it takes to blink… "

A wave of shock passed through the chamber, the clan heads and two elders leaning forward. The copy ninja also looked at the village head in slight shock, even Danzo opened his sole eye in alluded surprise.

"You are not serious, Hokage-sama!... " Choza's mouth parted when Tsunade didn't even blink. "... right?" The Slug princess's face still staying as if carved in stone, all color drained from the face of Akimichi clan head.

"... Raikage's famed speed couldn't even touch him. A combined attack by Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and I didn't even manage to wipe that damned smirk on his face… It was definitely a… humbling experience."

"Where… was the Kazekage?"

"He probably didn't even try, already expecting the outcome," Shikaku answered, looking at Homura before directing his gaze at the Hokage who nodded once, the male elder lowering his vision at the helplessness of the situation.

The councilors including Kakashi began digesting the shocking facts, the Hokage also organizing her thoughts for some moments. "Moving on, Vegeta just asked us one thing: Stay away from _his _battle."

"As if!" The Inuzuka clan head almost bared her fangs. "As the Kazekage said, this is our village, our world, and our planet. No way, I am leaving this to some stranger."

"This may not be the right course of action. Why?" The Aburame clan head slightly raised his head out of his collar. "Because it's only logical for us to wait while these strangers deal with each other."

"Indeed," Hyuuga Hiyashi declared his agreement, the tone neutral. "There is no need to waste our resources beforehand as there are high chances that Prince Vegeta could defeat Kaga."

"That may be the case, we should still prepare ourselves if and when things turn out unfavorable."

Tsunade nodded at the Yamanaka clan head before taking a breath. "Now, as it must be clear, an alliance was proposed after the… _duel_, and was immediately accepted."

Some of the councilors nodding, the Senju princess pressed on. "To iron out the details among other things, the next Gokage summit was decided to be held on coming Wednesday, and due to Mizukage asking for a closer location, Konoha was chosen."

Nobody reacted sans Koharu and Homura sharing a glance.

"Konoha was also chosen as the headquarter due to equivalent distance from other villages, with Raikage as commander-in-chief of the allied shinobi forces."

_So far so good. _Tsunade mused to herself, relieved at the silent reactions. _Now, comes the hard part. "_Now, this is an extreme situation we are dealing with; hence, it requires… extreme measures. We have already seen ordinary methods will not work."

Nara Shikaku narrowed his eye for a moment. "You don't mean… "

_Sometimes Nara's quick deduction is a blessing. Now, I can at least rely on him to share the long-ass details. _"If by that, you mean forbidden jutsus, then yes," Confirming, the Hokage leveled a firm gaze, prepared for the reactions.

A moment passed.

"What?!" Koharu shouted, standing on her seat, eyes leveled at the village head. "There's no way you can reveal our prized techniques to other villages; they are our hard-earned treasures… I… We will not allow this… "

A slight killing intent permeated the room, Koharu shutting up, Tsunade glared at the elder female. "Let me remind you who you are - an _advisor_ whose job is to _only advise_ the Hokage. Whether I accept or not, is my discretion."

"Secondly, all the other villages will present their forbidden jutsus; do you want to show our village as inferior by presenting elemental jutsus? Or do you think our elemental jutsus are superior even to their forbidden ones?"

Koharu stayed silent, not finding any rebuttal.

"Still, I can consider your opinion if you can tell me what should we present in place of forbidden jutsus?" A raised eyebrow corroborated her question.

The elder lady opened her mouth a bit before closing it again, eyes averting to a spot on the table, a frown marring her face.

"Exactly," The Slug princess almost smirked. _This sure is satisfying. _"Moving on, even, I don't want to do this," Her countenance turned serious. "But are these forbidden techniques worth our lives? What use would they serve if Kaga managed to destroy this planet?"

Nobody could deny Hokage's statement. Forbidden or not, the techniques were created for the safety and protection of the village. Not using them now of all times would be labeling themselves as the fools of the biggest tier.

"What sort of techniques are you suggesting?"

Surprise flickering on her face, Tsunade answered. "Shiki Fujin, Edo Tensei and Uzumaki Fuinjutsu."

The six clan heads looked surprised while two elders looked aghast. Kakashi still engrossed in his book, Danzo nodded. "That will be the most plausible course of action."

Eyebrows shooting up in further surprise and disbelief, the Hokage looked at the bandaged man. "You are not objecting? Not that, it isn't a good thing."

"My only dream is the prosperity of Konoha. Forbidden or not, they are only jutsus in the end which can and will still be created but the village will not… "

_That's new! But at this time, I definitely need his support. _Tsunade nodded…

"... I further suggest the clan heads also put forth such a technique if they have any… "

"The clans are protected under clan charter, privileging us to decline any such claim and… "

"A shame, the _all-seeing eyes _fail to perceive the bigger picture that this matter pertains not only to the village or the shinobi culture but the entire world," Refuting, the Yami no Shinobi closed his lone eye.

_Woah! Danzo and sarcasm! This is good as fuck! _Still having enough mind to maintain a serious face, Tsunade nodded. "I must agree. The five major villages have agreed to put aside their differences, so why cannot the clans? Is your vanity that important? Would it be worth the end?"

Silence ensued. Conflicting emotions appeared and passed on the faces of clan heads, even the elders looked totally clueless on the matter.

"Well…" Nara Shikaku began, lightening a cigarette for the first time in the council meeting. "I don't have any issues with this because the Nara clan doesn't have any forbidden Jutsu. It's as simple as that."

"You are kidding, right?"

"He isn't" The Akimichi clan head refuted, looking at the Inuzuka clan head. "Even the Akimichi don't possess any such technique."

"I can attest to that," Everyone looked towards the Yamanaka clan head. "However, the Yamanaka have," Getting a nod from the Hokage, he continued. "Basically, it is a different version of mind transfer Jutsu."

"Instead of taking control of the target's body, the caster ensnares both the mind and the soul of the target with his own, and if the caster dies, so does the target."

"Hmm… " The Hokage mused to herself for a couple of moments. "There isn't much of a difference between both, it seems… " An expectant look supported her words.

"That is because mind transfer jutsu is actually a more refined version of the… soul seizure jutsu. This jutsu was not practical in day to day life in the warring clans era. Hence, the element of the soul was removed and the focus was kept only on the mind."

Tsunade nodded. "And, what is the success rate? Also, who is capable of performing this jutsu?"

"The success rate varies from three quarters to one hundred percent as the souls are bound to each other,'' The Hokage nodding again, Inoichi continued. "Currently, the three clan elders and I can perform this jutsu."

A couple of moments passed in silence, every one reflecting on the implications.

"So… " The Slug princess began, breaking the silence. "You plan to… " The words left unsaid but the intentions were clear.

Inoichi nodded with a sigh. "The sequence was decided when it's usage was made forbidden: The three elders according to their age followed by the clan head."

The Hokage opened her mouth…

"Guess it's my turn… "

… Closing her mouth, Tsunade nodded towards the Inuzuka clan head, the feral looking lady looking rarely serious. "We don't possess a proven forbidden jutsu, but there is one scroll that is _supposed _to summon some kind of animal deity…"

The councilors looked in surprise, sharing glances with one another before Nara Shikaku questioningly looked at Tsume. "Never proven? So you are not sure about it?"

"... It has never been used," Tsume shrugged. "Maybe because it's only for one-time usage as mentioned on the scroll or… who knows?"

"I will also check it" Kakashi took in the visages of others. "My dog summons also worship a deity; I believe it's the same as Tsume-san is referring to."

_If this deity is real and willing to help then our chances in the battle are increased. _Tsunade nodded at the white-haired shinobi before gazing at the Inuzuka clan head. "And what makes it forbidden?"

"Hmmm… " The Inuzuka clan head scratched her chin for a bit before looking at Tsunade. "I am not quite sure but something along ten or so human sacrifices."

_Oh. That's why Sarutobi sensei was not in favor of using forbidden jutsus. It's hard to proceed when the outcome is dynamic. _"Very well. I want both of you to confirm the details and report to me by the evening."

Tsume and Kakashi nodding, Tsunade looked at the remaining clan heads, intentions clear.

"The Aburame are not in possession of any such techniques either. Why? Because it's only logical as all our techniques are listed and available in the village's charter."

The Hokage nodded before looking at the Hyuuga clan head. _There's no way you can have nothing. You Hyuugas are a really secretive bunch. _"And you, Hiashi-san?"

The Hyuuga clan head kept his cool for some moments before sighing heavily, the others looking in slight surprise at the uncharacteristic action. "There is something and it is forbidden from sharing, but dire circumstances require dire measures."

Hiashi paused for a couple of seconds. "Fifteen years ago, two days after the Kyuubi attack, Father asked Hizashi and me to accompany him towards the east to the abandoned villages."

"I am not sure how he knew the location but there was a cave only visible to a byakugan eye. We followed father through it for almost half an hour. On reaching near the other side, we were halted by two guards. No later, their leader arrived."

"He simply asked us to leave; no greetings were exchanged, and we had to oblige due to the stronger feel of their chakra," The Hyuuga clan head adopted a serious expression. "But from that brief interaction, and the scroll we have in our possession, a couple of conclusions were definite."

"First, they were definitely not human as their appearance matched that of Otsutsuki's as described in the scroll. Complexion paler than Orochimaru of the Sannin, similar garbs, and lastly… byakugan…"

"What?!" Koharu interjected, visage a mixture of graveness and disbelief. "How is this possible… "

"Do not interrupt," The Hokage asserted her authority, leveling a glare at the elder female who wanted to protest but obliged. "Explain," She commanded the head of the Hyuuga clan.

"As I explained that day the scroll mentions, apart from Momoshiki and Kinshiki, one Ōtsutsuki Kaguya," Tsunade nodded. "Another and only instance mentions her to be the progenitor of _clans_ wielding byakugan."

"So, there is at least another clan that wields byakugan," Tsunade murmured, mind running at the sheer implications. "And they reside on the other end of that cave… "

"The cave is also mentioned in the scroll as a pathway connecting the clans… the next kanji are hazy but from what we could interpret, the word 'moon' is formed for what lies on the other end."

"What?!" The Hokage couldn't stop herself, raw shock appearing all over her visage. "They reside on _the_ _moon?!"_

"I am merely stating what is written in the scroll."

"What do you say, Shikaku?" Danzo's calm voice drew everyone's attention towards the Nara clan head.

"Hmmm… There is no denying that we need all the help we can get, and somehow, I feel that clan or clans are more knowledgeable than us. We should definitely ask for their help."

"But they didn't even talk last time." Choza pointed out.

"It should be treated like any other alliance is made."

"Agreed," Danzo murmured. "If nothing, then at least their intentions will be ascertained."

"Very well," Tsunade shifted her vision at Hyuuga Hiashi. "By today evening, under the protection of eight shinobis, you will depart with two Hyuugas of your choosing. If that clan agrees on any reasonable deal, I want you to forge an alliance."

"As you wish," The Hyuuga clan head calmly replied before the sound of a cane hitting the floor was heard, everyone again looking at the bandaged man.

"A Kage should be careful with their resources; especially when the alliance if forged, will benefit the other villages too."

The Hokage opened her mouth a bit before a contemplating expression appeared on her face. _He's… actually right. Konoha should not be the sole responsibility wielder. _"Very well. The mission is postponed till the Gokage summit."

The others inclined their heads in understanding.

"Now, I believe most of the issues have been addressed except the Hyuuga clan keeping such crucial information as a secret," Tsunade sharply looked at Hiashi. "Care to explain, why?"

"The scroll is a clan property and as such, it's sharing rests upon our discretion. Secondly, these recent events are first in our world. Lastly, Sandaime-sama knew about this and ordered us to keep it as a secret, his reasons unknown."

Tsunade frowned. _If Sarutobi sensei knew about this, he must have mentioned it in his journal. Hmmm… I guess it's the best time to finish it. _"I will look into it. With this, I call this meeting to an end, and expect all of you to prepare your clans regarding the Gokage summit."

* * *

"Why did you support her?! Surely, you can see how much of folly would it be to proceed with the plan?" The female voice resounded in the underground structure.

"Indeed, that was unexpected. I must ask you to reconsider your decision."

The sound of the cane hitting the floor halted before the lone eye opened, taking the worried visages of the duo standing before him. "As I have always said, my first priority is the prosperity of the village but that is impossible if it cannot even survive the recent turn of events."

"You are not sure of our victory?"

Danzo pinned the female advisor under his glare. "Tsunade did not reveal what my shinobis reported to me. Not even the Shodaime could even think to match the prowess of that alien."

Eyes widening, Homura looked in utter terror. "Unbelievable… " Beside him, Koharu was not faring any better.

Ignoring the reactions, the Yami-no-Shinobi calmly continued. "Regarding your concerns for the forbidden jutsus, leave them be."

"What?" The female advisor nearly shouted. "You cannot be serious… " She halted when the bandaged man again hit his cane on the floor.

"First of all, Konoha will not be only one revealing its techniques; other villages will too. Further, undoubtedly, every village, despite revealing the techniques, would itself be the one to use them. The other villages would merely be the spectator."

The frowns on their faces lifting, the duo of the advisors contemplated the words for some moments before understanding dawned on their faces.

"Lastly, if and when things take an unfavorable turn, I will take care of them." _Konoha will not fall. _

* * *

Darui opened the door and Ai entered the room before ambling towards the desk and taking his seat. Closing the door behind him, the former walked towards the sofa before plopping onto it. "That went well."

The Raikage snorted. "What did you expect? This isn't Konoha. The Raikage's word has always been the law."

"Right," Twirling the senbon in his mouth for a couple of moments, The white-haired man sighed. "So, you have made your mind regarding that jutsu… "

"That is our best attack, and the success rate is extremely high; we need to do everything to protect our village and this world." The Raikage shifted his vision towards the glass pane, taking in the scenery of the mountain they called home.

"Then let it be me; the village still needs you."

"Don't be an idiot," Ai looked from the corner of his eye. "You are stronger than me right now; add another couple of years, you'll surpass my prime," He again turned his vision back. "Kumo needs you a lot more than me."

"And, I strongly feel that this alliance will not be like the previous ones; a new era will begin and someone who is… more… open-minded, not so tied to this world's current ideals will be needed. I believe… that will be you."

Darui looked in silence at his Kage's back for some moments before a dry smile made its way on his face. "Funny, how much an alien… or two can influence us… "

The door burst open with a clash, the sound drawing the attention of the duo as a frantic looking shinobi rushed in before hastily bowing. "Raikage sama! It's Yugito-san… "

_**Boom! **_

The shinobi recoiling at the sudden thunderclap, Darui glanced at the hole in the wall before looking at the former. "Explain."

"Yu-Yugito-san accessed the chakra of Nibi but only for a moment, before it suddenly vanished… "

"Coordinates?"

"Near the south-west forests… "

The white-haired man nodded. "Have the others on standby," Before he rushed out of the hole.

* * *

The blue chakra withered away, revealing the prone figure of Nii Yugito, garbs slightly torn.

_Sharingan never ceases to amaze. _Tobi glanced at the unconscious jinchuuriki for a bit. "A shame I am short on time. Otherwise, I would have played with… hmmm…" Vision shifting towards the left, he frowned. _That musclehead is already on his way; better hurry. Kamui! _

Space warped around the unconscious body for a moment before returning to normal, the girl's body disappearing, just as the Raikage blurred into view at the same spot, eyes immediately locking onto the robbed figure. _Akatsuki… _

"You!" Directing a glare at the masked man, Ai roared, lightning doubling around his body. "Give Yugito back, Ya bastard!"

"But, Tobi wants to… " Eye flashing red, Tobi halted just as the Raikage's punch passed through his face followed by the entire body. _That was a close one. Guess he really is the fastest shinobi alive. _

The Raikage tried another couple of attacks before jumping back, gaining a distance, eyes narrowed in concentration. _I definitely punched him… so how?_

"Well, have a good time… " Tobi waved at the pissed off Kage. "... _try figuring me out."_

Raikage blinked at the sudden shift in tone before rushing towards the disappearing man, hand grabbing and passing through the swirling air.

"Dammit!" Ai cursed, clenching his fists before whirling around. "Darui!" The white-haired man blurred into the clearing. "Send the scouts, and inform the other villages, now!"

* * *

"Report."

Kitsuchi cleared his throat before looking at the paper in his hands. "Beginning from the village first, a total of 125 genins including those who would graduate in two weeks; 915 chunins, 54 jounins and 47 anbu are stationed in the village at various workplaces."

"Further, 12 genins, 234 chunins, 12 jounins and 5 anbu are on leave including the after mission leave… "

"They are still in the village, right?" Tsuchikage pointed at the paper. "The shinobis on leave?" A nod was his answer. "Ask them to rejoin the duty by tomorrow."

"Hai," Kitsuchi again glanced at the paper, eyes roaming over the content, before looking up. "Moving on, 7 genins, 54 chunins, 11 jounins and 2 anbus are undergoing treatment or recovery in the hospitals. These are critical cases and will not be able to rejoin at least before a month."

_Genins and chunins aside, 11 jounins is a big number. It could be detrimental. _Onoki stroked his chin for a couple of moments. "Ask the medics to expedite the process as much as they can; we need all the help we can get."

"Hai. Moving on, 27 genins and 15 chunins are in the reserves and ready to join the forces anytime," The burly man again glanced at the document, eyebrow rising causing Onoki to look curiously. "This is surprising. A total of 541 shinobis have left the forces in the last ten years."

_What?! _Onoki narrowed his eyes. "Why was the total figure never brought to my attention? I want a report on this in the next hour."

"Hai."

"Now," The diminutive Kage crossed his hands beneath his chin. "How many of these are chunins and Jounins with a gap of five years or less?"

Kitsuchi gazed at the papers for some moments. "269 chunins and 3 jounins. I believe the increasing tensions must have taken a toll on them."

"That doesn't matter," The Tsuchikage waved off the concerns. "They were made to know what they were signing for. Ask them to return to the forces in a week."

_Hmmm… five years is still an acceptable gap_… _if anything, they can still guard the village. _Kitsuchi nodded. "What about the genins?"

"They will be nothing more than a burden. Leave them be."

"Now, out of the village," The younger man again took in the contents of the document. "Naturally, a bulk of our forces which include 15643 chunins, 402 jounins, 167 Anbu and 42 genins are on client missions in and out of the Land of Earth, border outposts and other strategic areas."

_Hmmm… Most of the missions will be accomplished in a week; no need to call them off. The border issue will definitely become a key part in the upcoming summit. It can be properly addressed after that only. _Tsuchikage mused to himself, before nodding. _For now… _

"Let the missions which can be accomplished in a week continue; for the long term missions, I want a detailed report by evening," Receiving a nod, Onoki continued. "Regarding border outposts, for now, call half of the chunins and Jounins stationed there. Lastly, any further missions are put on hold."

"Hai, Tsuchikage - sama."

* * *

"Gaara, they are waiting."

The Kazekage shuffled his papers for a bit before standing up and nodding. "Thank You. Let's go."

Temari parting the makeshift curtain, the red-head walked out of the room, the former following him before the duo shunshined out.

Appearing on the top of the academy, Suna's leader took in the condition of the village. Swaying his head around, he looked at the civilian residential area. _They are almost finished. Good._

They simply could not afford to leave civilians behind. After all, a good share of Suna's economy was due to civilians working hard from the limited jobs available in the village and around.

Moreover, the shinobis were well efficient in surviving in most types of conditions.

Swerving his eyes around, the Kazekage further took in the other construction works; the hospital, Khamseen headquarters among other things before leveling his gaze at the assembled crowd.

_They sure appear to be more than 6400 when seen from here. _The shinobis were determined, confidence written on their faces despite the exhaustion and sweat due to long working hours.

Civilians were also in attendance, standing around the shinobis, in an irregular semi-circle. _Better make it quick._

"Today… " Gaara began, taking a breath. "... assembled before me are the people of Sunagakure no Sato. Not just the shinobis but also the civilians because the issue concerns both."

"You all are familiar with the threat we encountered a few days ago, and despite our survival, it still lurks around the planet, not only endangering this village but the entire humanity, the entire planet."

"On our own, we are not capable of dealing with the threat but nobody is. The other villages also stand in the same boat as us. Hence, the alliance is born."

Gaara paused, taking a breath before continuing. "Five great nations pooling their resources, setting aside their past differences while working in tandem; this is what alliance means but sadly, it is not as simple as said."

"You will be expected to maintain cordial relations with the same shinobis who were nothing more than our enemies just a week ago… I know this will not be easy. History… the past can not be so easily cast aside."

"However," The Kazekage closed his eyes. "I request you to at least try; not for the planet, not for the village but for the ones you hold precious. For their sake, their safety, you need to do this."

"The alliance is our only weapon against Kaga, and for its success, the shinobis need to be allied which can happen only when something is binding them," The redhead again opened his eyes, looking directly in the eyes of as many as he could. "And that binding force will be… you."

Gaara waited for the murmuring to halt. "I say this because only you have experienced the true nature of the threat and the danger it poses. You will have to make the others understand, iron out the differences, and tie the shinobis to each other."

"Again, I know it will not be easy but… " His lips twitched. "... when you can support someone like me who tore apart your families, your precious ones… I am sure you can achieve anything," Pausing for a moment, the Kazekage raised his hand, fist closed. _This is your call. _

A couple of moments passed.

"For Kaze**kage!"**

Gaara's eyes widened a bit, the chorus of voices soaring higher and higher before a full-blown smile blossomed on his face. _For You!_

* * *

"Tomorrow is the day we move."

"Indeed," Ao nodded at the Mizukage. "The forces are ready. There should not be any problems… at least with them."

Eyes narrowing, Mei leaned a bit forward. "What do you mean?"

"Our shinobis have lived through ten years of civil war; they understand the importance of survival. We can expect, at least, from them to avoid any problems in the alliance."

The Mizukage mused for a couple of seconds before nodding. "But?... " A raised eyebrow supported her question.

Ao sighed a bit. "But, it is the enemy that worries me. I have all the reasons to believe that our efforts won't be enough."

"Are you saying, the combined might of the five villages which could very well be over a hundred thousand will not be enough?!"

The byakugan user nodded, a grave expression on his face.

Terumi Mei shook her head. "I find that hard to believe. Further, on what basis could you say that?"

"... Namikaze Minato…"

_Huh? _The Mizukage scrunched her face in confusion. _Since when did he begin basing his observations on a dead man? _"I don't understand..."

Ao contemplated for a bit. "Thousand shinobis… is the figure the yellow flash slayed in the third shinobi war, and this figure is absolute, " Mei nodded. "But the time he took is flexible; the rumors go from a quarter of a minute to a whole one minute."

Terumi Mei nodded again, unsure where it was going.

"Even if we take the latter, slaying a thousand shinobis in a span of just sixty seconds is as frightfully phenomenal as it is uncanny and… Kaga is definitely stronger than that."

'Minato had the space-time jutsu' 'Nobody could see him' was what she was about to blurt but halted, the auburn-haired beauty narrowed her eyes, mentally chastising herself. _We couldn't see Vegeta either. Ao is right… _

"Still, I am merely stating personal opinions. The outcome may very well be vastly different. This is the first time all the villages will be pooling their resources; who knows what sort of treasures they were hiding? On top of that, Vegeta is on our side, not Kaga's."

_Hmmm… _"Well… " The Mizukage voiced after a couple of moments of pause. "... You may be wrong or even right, but it isn't like we can do anything other than fight to sway things in our favor… "

"That's a harsh reality."

Terumi Mei nodded. "Hence, we mobilize tomorrow."

* * *

Reflecting on the information for a couple of seconds, Pein opened his eyes, focusing for a bit on the prone figure of Nibi jinchuuriki before taking in the visages of figures standing before him. "You all have heard Zetsu's observations. We must expedite the sealing process."

"A month was given to capture the Sanbi and the Yonbi… only two weeks remain," The pair of Rinnegan flashed in an ominous manner, the intentions clarified. "Lastly, stay away from the aliens. We cannot afford more losses."

"Hmph!" Rotating his scythe, Hiden stomped it hard on the ground, his spectral image flickering for a moment. "Gimme a chance, I'll make that bastard a worthy sacrifice to Jashin-sama!"

"Ah, Jashin. Now that is a name I have not heard in a while."

Every eye turned towards the darkened entrance of the cave, the lack of light concealing the owner of the voice, before three Sharingan and a pair of Rinnegan widened a bit before the ringed purple eyes narrowed. "So, you are the one called… Kaga."

* * *

So, there's something I want to ask you. Basically, the next chapter is also planned up to the very end but from there, the story is gonna spiral into a mess. Interactions among shinobis, training methods, strategies up to the entire war against Kaga will be hard to write.

Hence, I need someone with sufficient knowledge of the shinobi verse to help me discuss the things. Apart from that, if they can be a beta reader, it will be better.

So, please reply.

**Now some clarifications:**

Firstly, forbidden jutsus were hyped from the beginning of Naruto but it was always the villainous sort of people who ended up using them sans Kage bunshin. I mean, they could have used Shiki fujin in the war. Then, Edo Tensei was the jutsu developed by Tobirama and given to the village but only Orochimaru is shown to be using it. C'mon, it is a village's prized technique; there is no way, any other shinobi from the village couldn't use it. If not many, at least one shinobi at all times should be available to use it.

Secondly, Danzo's dream is Konoha. His ways might be wrong but he won't turn his back on the village. That's why he supported the use of forbidden jutsus.

Thirdly, if any one wants explanation regarding the number of chunins, jounins and genins used, then dm me or leave a review.

Please. Share and Support.


	13. The Dark God and the Akatsuki

Heya all!

First of all, my pal **BlackLegSanji666 **agreed to my request and helped in ironing out the details of this chapter. Now, I would like to tell in advance that this won't be a story of epic length. We only have 4 or atmost 5 chapters that would tie the loose ends like Pein, Itachi, and others.

Then the war arc will begin.

Basically, you can only stretch a story for so long. Here in this story, the length of the story is subject to the antagonist and protagonist i.e. Kaga and Vegeta. The only way I can add more length is by adding characters from the DBZ world but that has already been limited when Supreme Kai specifically chose Vegeta for the task.

**Guest Reviews:**

**Prince Vegeta: **Thanks for your support! It's really good to receive support from the protagonist of my story :)

**Lautoro: **Well, thanks for the support. And you are right about Kais. Regarding Kaga, here's the chapter.

**Guest: **Thanks for the support.

**Liminata: **Thanks for the support.

* * *

_The grass blades parted, a slight breeze picked up in the clearing before a pair of feet roughly landed on the ground. A moment later, legs became visible before the entire body became perceivable to sight. _

_Immediately, Kaga fell to his knees, coughing violently while taking deep breaths, hand clutching on to his chest. Pain continued to burn his insides for some moments before the healing abilities of Godly Ki kicked in. _

_Slowly, he relaxed the grip on his chest before raising his hand in front of the eyes, the purple-colored thick liquid obscuring the dark grey complexion of the hand. _

_His teeth clenched, a tremor passing through the clearing, as he gazed at the blood… __**his blood**_ _which was drawn by a mere __**mortal! Unforgivable!**_

_Overwhelming rage flooded his being, and for a moment, a temptation arose to unleash the feeling onto the surroundings but he halted himself. There was a time for each and everything._

_Moreover, it would be unbecoming for a ruler of the cosmos. _

_A couple of moments passed before the dark God slowly closed his hand into a fist, eyes also closing and the sounds of slow inhaling and exhaling filled the clearing. Releasing a final breath, he contemplated over the unexpected turn of events. _

_To think, there would be mortals who could not only access such immense power but also wield it with extreme efficiency… Surprising indeed. There was also no doubt that these Saiyans did not exist at the time before and when Elder kai sealed him onto this planet. _

_Surely, they would have evolved afterward only. Further, the battle left no qualms that these Saiyans were a warrior race. No other mortal he had encountered in the past, thrived during the battle like that Saiyan Prince. _

_Another possibility could be that the Kais themselves created this race. It could not be denied. With Buu and then later his own battles, the task was not beyond those accursed Kais. Then again, it posed a bigger concern. _

_If a mortal race was this strong, surely, the Kais of present times would have to be stronger. The implications were intense. If he wanted to claim his position as the ruler of the cosmos, he would have to become stronger. _

_The planet shall continue to be his training place. _

_And this Vegeta would be the one to aid him. After all, in that short span of battle, he gained more than the past seven days of training on his own. And, the Saiyan still held back a lot. The energy outburst after the battle was clear yet unexpected evidence. _

_Hence, for the time being, a mere mortal would be bestowed with the honor of becoming his rival… and once his aim was accomplished… the Saiyan Prince would be nothing more than a stepping stone. _

_Yes. That would be most plausible._

_Soon, the cosmos would be… hmmm… Kaga's eyes slightly narrowed. What was that? Focusing and directing his senses around the clearing, a presence registered a moment later, moving underground. _

_If not for his godly senses' ability to distinguish as well as to adapt to all forms of energies in the cosmos, the presence would have managed to stay covert. What sort of life form could possess such a faint energy signature? _

_Waiting for a couple of moments as the presence continued to lurk beneath the ground, Kaga was about to call but the energy signature beat him to it by moving towards the surface on its own. _

_Slight surprise dawned across his features as a plant-like creature with one half of his face purely black while the other stark white emerged from the ground up to his chest. This was a life form he had never seen in his eons of existence._

_A couple of moments passed in silence, a staredown following between a Kai and a mortal. _

"_Heh… that golden glowing guy sure roughed you up," White Zetsu laughed, looking at the barely holding Kai before him. _"**He can still kill us, don't forget," **_Black Zetsu's thoughts resounding in his mind, White Zetsu quickly ceased his laughter. _

_The dark God's eyes further narrowed, the thought communication not going unnoticed. _

_Deciding to take things in his hand, Black Zetsu began. _"_**It seems you have encountered a formidable enemy; one you can not defeat on your own," **__The voice reverberated in the clearing while White Zetsu grinned at the Kai but stayed quiet. _

_Kaga again stayed silent, eyes still narrowed at the fused being. _

"_**I am willing to offer you an alliance; we shall aid you against your enemy, and the only thing we seek in return is the sustenance of this planet," **__This planet was the nursery of his mother. She would not want any harm to it. _

_Another couple of moments passed, Zetsu beginning to unlike the silence before Kaga chuckled. "How the mighty have fallen! To think the destined ruler of cosmos shall receive an proposal from a low-tier mortal… amusing indeed… "_

_Heavy pressure followed the words. Black Zetsu's eyes slightly widened in alarm, the grin on white Zetsu's face vanished into a shocked expression. Concern and slight fear gripped the plant-like being._

"_... You have committed a sin by assuming me inferior to that Saiyan; my enemies have perished for far more meager reasons," The amusement on Kaga's face subsided into a smirk but which was, in all intents, malicious. _

_However, no later, the pressure disappeared. _

"_However, surprisingly, I am feeling quite generous today; hence, you shall not perish but only till my patience wears thin," Zetsu recoiled as Kaga suddenly crossed the gap. "Before I decide your fate… begone!"_

_The last word was spoken no more than a whisper but overwhelming fear gripped his being. Zetsu didn't waste any moment in submerging into the ground._

* * *

_That really happened. _Kaga chuckled, straightening from his cross-legged position before gracefully landing on the surface. _That Zetsu was daring indeed. Going as far as trying to forge a deal with me… _

_But it is time… Hmmm… _Halting his musings, the dark God turned towards the south. _This spike of energy… this group of mortals is also interesting… having a superior touch of Godly Ki to their chakra… _Crossing his hands behind his back, Kaga closed his eyes for a bit.

A couple of moments passed in contemplation before Kaga opened his eyes, locking his vision at the blue planet before him. _Zetsu… it is. _He took in the white surroundings enveloped by the black space. _Once the planet perishes, the fate of this moon shall also be decided. _

"_However, surprisingly, I am feeling quite generous today; hence, you shall not perish but only till my patience wears thin." _

Kaga smirked, recalling his words. _Well, a Kai must keep his word. Today is the day, I shall pass judgment on that manipulating creature… _Levitating, and glancing around the moon for once, the dark God took off towards Earth.

* * *

The purple ringed eyes took in the prone form of Nibi jinchuuriki before shifting the focus on the figures of other Akatsuki members. "You all have heard Zetsu's observations. We must expedite the sealing process."

"A month was given to capture the Sanbi and the Yonbi… only two weeks remain," The Rinnegan flashed ominously, intentions clarified. "And, for the time being, stay away from the aliens."

"Hmph!" Rotating his scythe, Hiden stomped it hard on the ground, his spectral image flickering for a moment. "Gimme a chance, I'll make that bastard a worthy sacrifice to Jashin-sama!"

"Ah, Jashin. Now that is a name I have not heard in a while."

Every eye turned towards the darkened entrance of the cave, the lack of light concealing the owner of the voice before three Sharingan, and a pair of Rinnegan widened a bit before the purple ringed eyes narrowed. "So, you are the one called… Kaga."

The dark God floated out of the darkness towards the massive hand-like structures before nimbly landing on one of the palms, eyes taking in the spectral figures of various members, lingering for a bit on the orange masked man and black and white form of Zetsu before halting on the purple ringed eyes.

_These eyes… they are special even for this world… for a mortal to possess them… interesting. _Taking in the ringed eyes for another moment, Kaga shifted his vision towards the scythe bearer. "How are you aware of Jashin, mortal?"

"The hell are you talkin' bout, ya bastard!" Again rotating his scythe, Hidan pointed it at Kaga. "And that's Jashin-_sama _for ya! Speak again with disrespect, and I'll gut your insides out!"

_Such a vulgar creature… but with interesting abilities. _Kaga narrowed his eyes. _Nevertheless, you have decided your fate, mortal. No one is allowed to denigrate me and live… but I shall not be the one to deliver the judgment. _

"What's with the look, ya fuck-_ack!_"

A ripple of shock and alarm passed through the Akatsuki members, as Hiden suddenly began clawing on his neck, eyes becoming haunted before the iris flashed yellow with growing luminosity.

Gazing at the suffering Akatsuki member for some moments, Pein turned his eyes towards Kaga only to witness the same glowing yellow eyes. _Hidan is somewhere in Kiri! Kaga is able to affect him from __**here?!**_

* * *

As far as the eye could see, there were purple clouds with red lining, arcs of white thunder resounding in the domain. Even the surface… or lack of it was covered with the same clouds giving the domain a sinister feeling.

_As expected from the former demon king. _Gazing around the menacing dimension, Kaga smirked. "So, this is the place you took refuge in, after your exile… very inappropriate of you… _Jashin."_

A moment passed.

The entire dimension grumbled loudly, thunder sparked violently before the above clouds convulsed. Complete darkness enveloped the region before two humongous slits appeared in the place of skies, opening and revealing a pair of crimson eyes.

"**What do you seek, Kaga?**

* * *

**SOME MOMENTS EARLIER**

A sinister sensation washed around the cave followed by a heavy pressure which made the Akatsuki almost buckle on their knees; the distance between their real bodies and years of honed instincts curbing the urge to succumb to the otherworldly feeling.

Still looking at Kaga, Pein narrowed his eyes when the dark God smirked at Hidan, before the Rinnegan wielder shifted his gaze to Hidan, only to have his eyes widened in disbelief. _This is!… _

The white of Hidan's eyes had bled into crimson which was glowing; in place of black iris and pupil, was a white circle with black borderline surrounding an inverted triangle with similar black borderline. _That symbol… Jashin is real?! _Pein couldn't help but muse to himself in shock.

"**What do you seek, Kaga?"**

"That is Kaga-_sama _for you, _Jashin,_" The dark God smirked, amusement written all over his visage.

Silence followed. No reply came from Hidan's possessed body, the scythe bearer staying as rigid as a rock.

"Now, that is not the appropriate way the old acquaintances greet each other after eons or have you forgotten our training sessions?" Silence again followed before Kaga adopted a serious expression. "Very well. For how long have you been in this dimension?"

A grumbling echoed throughout the cave. "**For the last three Millenials." **

_Hmmm… _Kaga mused to himself for a couple of moments. "Then, you must be aware of the events that have transpired in the prime dimension," It was really fortunate that Jashin encountered him here. Now, there should not be any mysteries for long.

"**You speak of the Saiyan tasked by the Supreme Kai to defeat you; I am aware of that."**

"Hmmm… I am confident these Saiyans only evolved after I was incapacitated; however, are the Kai's responsible for their creation? No other mortal thrived in a battle like that Saiyan Prince."

The Akatsuki watched in morbid fascination as the two otherworldly beings conversed with each other. If the emergence of Kaga was strange then the actual existence of Jashin was stranger.

"**There were sayings around the cosmos but no one seems to possess the actual facts; the rumours had it that Saiyans are the legacy of… Yamoshi."**

_Yamoshi… _Kaga's visage turned a bit grave. If the Primordial God of battle was real and actually involved in the evolution of a mortal race; the events could take an unexpected turn. But then again, Yamoshi's existence was nothing more than whispers of the old winds.

"**Nevertheless, there is only a handful of Saiyans left; the rest are extinct. Regarding the Kais; there is no need to be concerned over them."**

Halting his musings, while heeding to the additional information about Saiyans, the dark God looked in slight confusion at hearing about the Kais. "Why do you say that?"

"**The current Supreme Kai is lacking in terms of battle prowess; in fact, he is the weakest in the legacy of the Supreme Kais."**

Kaga's eyes slightly widened. _If the current Supreme Kai is truly weak, then the God of Destruction …_ _hmmm… _"What about the Elder Kai?" The real threat was the Lord of Lords. Even at his best, he could only equate with the rotund Kai.

"**The Elder Kai seems to be incapacitated in the present times; as per the sayings, he was sealed by Beerus around ten millennials ago."**

Surprise flooded his being for a moment before accomplishment and triumph substituted it. If the Elder Kai was incapacitated, Supreme Kai would be effortless to deal with, and once that was accomplished, the God of Destruction would also cease to exist. There was no need to wait…

"**Rushing in your decisions is unbecoming of you, Kaga. Even if the Kais will not be a hurdle, the Saiyans sure can become one."**

"_How?" _The dark God voiced in slight annoyance, putting his thoughts on a hold.

"**There is another Saiyan in the prime dimension who is equally strong if not stronger. Then, there is one in the afterlife but he is alive and his prowess far surpasses the other two."**

Contemplation immediately dawned on Kaga's visage. _Jashin… speaks the truth. It seems I will have to take sanctuary on this planet for the time being. However, one day… _"The Saiyan in the afterlife; the Kais must be grooming him for some task. Otherwise, there is no need for them to be involved."

A couple of moments passed in silence.

"**Majin Buu… "**

_Majin… Buu?! _

"**... the being is predicted to re-emerge around these times; how credible these predictions are, is unknown but the Kais have certainly been grooming the Saiyan for the past seven years."**

_For the Kais to go through these efforts… It cannot be a coincidence. Further, even if I defeat the Saiyan prince and the other, the remaining one will still be an unaccounted factor. Then, there is Majin Buu… the creature surpasses me at my best… I must consider these elements. _Kaga nodded, more to himself.

"**Lastly, Beerus is expected to awaken in three months."**

The thoughts and plan coming to a pause, the dark God clenched his teeth, a tremor passing through the cave, not liking the obstructions one after another. _It seems Zeno himself is trying to impede my path… _

"**That is all."**

The menacing atmosphere vanished followed by the suffocating pressure. Jashin retreated into his domain but Kaga barely paid any attention. His aims were eminent but so were the hurdles in the path. And, the time frame had been limited to three months.

"Oi, Hidan?!"

Drawn by Kakuzu's voice, the Akatsuki turned towards the place where Hidan's spectral image was, only to see an empty place. _It cannot be… _Pein shifted his vision towards Kakuzu. "What happened to him?"

Kaga chuckled, interrupting and drawing the attention to him. "Despite his odd abilities, he was still a mortal in the end; his soul could not bear the burden of Jashin's possession of his body."

"Heh, finally got to see one of the zombie twins die," Chuckling, Kisame hefted the samehada onto his shoulder. "Now, only one remains."

The dark God looked at the strange sword-wielding mortal. _Interesting… he is not even slightly concerned about me. _

The others still looking at Kakuzu for any update, Pein looked at Kaga. "How did you find us?"

"Hmmm… " The dark God spared another glance at the sword wielder before averting his vision to the purple-eyed mortal. "... Zetsu is the one responsible," He smirked, pinning the plant-like creature under his vision.

'_Wh-what?! How is that possible?' _White Zetsu asked through his thoughts, still afraid to voice in front of the dark God. '_**That day after the battle; it seems he was able to actually sense us… '**_

"Of course," Kaga confirmed the thoughts of the fused being. "The abilities of God are leagues beyond the comprehension of a mere mortal. However, locating this place sure took some time due to your clones scattered all around the planet."

The white and black Zetsu looked concerned, but kept quiet, not even daring to think, recalling from Suna's battle the dark God's ability to hear even the thoughts of others.

"What is your purpose here?" Pein knew he was most likely treading on thin ice by asking so many questions, but there was no other way.

Still looking at the plant-like creature, the dark God voiced. "From Zetsu's memories, I witnessed something quite interesting," Zetsu recoiled in shock, not liking the implications.

"How a single weak creature is able to sway the events according to… " Kaga halted as he sensed the orange masked man lunging for him.

The masked man came to rest beside him but did not attempt to make a move. _Hmmm… _Kaga mused, still not averting his vision from Zetsu, _Interesting… this mortal has completely halted his thoughts. _However, getting irritated at the man's presence and unable to get anything from his mind, he shifted his vision to the left.

"**Sharingan: Genjutsu!"**

Surprise covered his visage as his surroundings froze, the colors fading to black and white and the dark God found himself extremely sluggish. However, a split second later, the fail-safes in his mind kicked in.

* * *

Catching the dark God in genjutsu, Obito did not waste any time before plunging his arm into Kaga's head, all intentions to make it tangible inside him.

However, as soon as he did that, searing pain shot up his arm forcing him to make it intangible again. _It's like I put my arm in an iron block… Dammit! _

A small tremor passed through the clearing, halting his musings before Obito looked into Kaga's eyes. The dark God was not in a better mood. _Shit! It was faster than I expected. _He quickly withdrew his arm. "**Kamui!" **

Three Fuma shuriken flashing towards the dark God, the Uchiha attempted to jump back but before he could even try, Kaga's arm completely tore through the metal weapons, hand closing onto his neck.

Obito immediately turned intangible. _That was close; he… _The Uchiha gasped as a hand clenched onto his neck. _Im-impossible! I should be in… _Frantic, he swayed his eyes around only to witness the cubicle walls of the Kamui dimension. _**How?!**_

Shocked, he lowered his eyes, following the hand clasped onto his neck, only to have them widened seeing a fist-sized portal paving the way to Kaga's entire forearm.

For the first time in years, fear gripped the Uchiha's mind and _non-existent _heart.

* * *

"I must admit your teleportation is quite fast; only lagging behind a handful of techniques. However, just like the others, the foundation is the same. You have to transfer your body to another dimension by a portal which, admittedly, is accessible only for a fraction of time."

"Nevertheless, to the senses of God, that extremely brief span of time is easily perceivable," Kaga smirked. "I sensed you before I saw you…"

* * *

"_... and I saw you the moment you tried to travel through the dimension… "_

Obito looked around in frenzy, the words of dark God reverberating throughout the dimension. Kamui was supposed to be his ultimate defense… This was not how things were supposed to happen…

"_... You committed a sin by daring to assault me… for that, your fate is decided… " _

The grip on his neck slightly shifting, the Uchiha's mouth opened in denial.

"_... Begone!"_

* * *

The dark God clenched his hand into a fist.

A moment later, he withdrew his hand covered with red-colored liquid, the portal immediately closing followed by the intangible body fading into nothingness.

For the nth time, a sheer shock passed through the cave, the Akatsuki looked gravely at the sudden turn of events but none was more concerned than Itachi. _Madara was supposed to be invincible… Not even I was sure of taking him down. What.. is this being?!_

"So, you are here to attack us."

Kaga spared a glance at the spectral figure with ringed eyes before looking back at his hand. Not a moment later, a Ki ball flickered into existence, enveloping his hand, raising the concerns of the Akatsuki.

Then, the Ki ball vanished, evaporating the blood, leaving a clean hand. Releasing a breath, Kaga again looked at the purple-eyed mortal before disappearing.

Zetsu choked as a hand clasped onto his neck, the dark God appearing behind him. "Both of the previous mortals tried to make futile threats; I only responded in kind. However, the sole purpose of my visit here is to deliver the judgment to Zetsu."

"The intentions and deeds of this creature are quite similar to some beings from my past. Let it be known, more than anything, I _abhor_ those who try to manipulate others," The words were followed by Kaga's eyes flashing yellow.

* * *

A plethora of information flooding his mind, Nagato blinked. _What is this? _Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, Kaguya, Bijuus, Juubi… many scenes flashed before his eyes, none making any sense.

A moment passed.

The information began to sort itself. The battle between Hagoromo, Homura, and Kaguya followed by her sealing into the moon. Zetsu's origins and his centuries of manipulative deeds. Then the information shifted to Zetsu's plans for the future.

The creation of Juubi; resurrection of Madara; infinite Tsyukomi and the ultimate resurrection of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya…

A barely audible gasp tearing through the silence, the Uzumaki looked at Konan, the expressions of the blue-haired woman making it blatant that she had also received the same glut of information.

Silence ensued before the Rinnegan wielder closed his eyes. _It was Zetsu from the beginning. The Juubi is not supposed to be a deterrent of war, rather a means to the end which is the resurrection of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, leaving humanity on the verge of extinction. _

This was not a part of the vision… his vision.

* * *

A couple of moments passed in silence.

Believing Kaga to be occupied with other matters, black Zetsu tried to make a last-ditch escape but immediately a black Ki sphere flickered into existence, completely enveloping the plant-like creature and Kaga's hand.

Moment by moment, the Ki sphere began shrinking before reducing into nothingness, the dark God slowly retracting his empty hand behind his back.

No signs remained of Zetsu.

"Why show us these memories when you're going to destroy the planet?" For the first time, Kakuzu decided to voice his intentions, voice more serious than ever at the supposed fate of the shinobi world orchestrated by Zetsu.

The dark God floated between the massive wooden hand-like structures. "The planet is bound to face its fate; however, the existence of you mortals is only a coincidence. You can escape this world before the judgment befalls; the option is vested with you."

Turning around, accomplishing his purpose, he began floating towards the entrance of the cave, locking his eyes with Itachi's for a moment before smirking and vanishing, a gust of wind announcing his departure.

Silence ensued, the Akatsuki members trying to comprehend the events and their implications.

"Well, that was surely interesting but, what happens now?"

Pein looked towards Kisame, excitement dancing in the eyes of missing Kiri nin. "The mission still continues."

"Despite the information, we received from Zetsu's memories?" Konan couldn't help but voice, knowing very well this was the first time she was questioning Nagato's will.

"Tobi… Obito and Zetsu are dead. Madara will not be resurrected," The Rinnegan met with the Sharingan. "And I am certain Itachi is different from his Kin…" The Uchiha did not respond in any way.

Taking in the visages of everyone, Pein continued. "You all have become aware of Kaga's abilities; Juubi is our only weapon against him. Kakuzu, handle Sanbi; Konan will join you. Kisame, Itachi; Yonbi is your responsibility."

"Fair enough," Kisame chuckled. "For a moment I thought, life from now onwards was going to be boring."

"However, we should look for more members to hasten the sealing process," Kakuzu murmured, his intentions clear.

"No need," Pein looked towards the empty wooden fingers, three pairs of Rinnegan wielding bodies flickering into existence after a moment. "Time is of the essence; our efforts should be solely concentrated on securing bijuu."

The Rinnegan eyes again shifted to the Sharingan for a bit. "Let us begin."

* * *

**SOME DAYS LATER**

"What are you thinking, Nagato?" Konan asked, the red-haired man being silent for some time, hands clasped under his chin.

A couple of moments passed.

Sighing, Nagato looked towards his only friend. "Could you arrange for a medic; one that can be trusted?"

The blue-haired woman looked in surprise, unable to comprehend why the need for a medic arose. Still, contemplating for a bit, she nodded. "Kyusuke's sister is an accomplished medic. She will be glad to help us."

"Good. If you can, make that by tomorrow."

The origami user again nodded. "Can I ask the reason?"

The Uzumaki stayed silent for some moments. "Time requires me to seek freedom from my injury. In my current state, I will only be a hindrance in the upcoming war."

Surprise immediately filling her being, Konan was unable to shed away the disbelief. However, hope quickly dwarfed the other feelings. "Is there truly a way for that?!"

Hearing the slight excitement in her voice, Nagato almost smiled. "The Naraka path. It can restore my body, healing all the injuries. However, you will be needed to perform the jutsu."

Confusion appeared on her countenance for some moments before realization dawned. "The reason you want a medic is… "

"Hai," Interrupting Konan, Nagato continued. "The Rinnegan will be transplanted in you and then you will summon the King of Hell, using it to restore my body. This dojutsu will be very important in the hard times ahead; I am not sure what will happen to it if I were to use the jutsu on myself."

"Then, why did you not use it till now?" There was no accusation in her words, only curiosity, and confusion.

Nagato closed his eyes, knowing Konan was not going to like the answer. "When Hanzo betrayed us, I realised the world would not willingly consent to peace, and I sought out Obito and accepted his previous offer."

"He taught me the use of Rinnegan, and then I learned about Naraka path's abilities but by then, I had already accepted my fate," The red-head opened his eyes, not liking the shocked and slightly betrayed look on Konan's face.

"I apologise but it was the only option available to change this world's ideals. Obito, claiming himself to be Madara, reasoned that the Juubi could only be controlled by a Sharingan just like he controlled Kyuubi."

"But since Juubi will be vastly stronger, Madara will have to be in his prime. For that purpose, he would die and I would have to resurrect him using Rinne Tensei. For simplification, the Naraka path cannot reverse age, only restore the damaged body."

"Moving on, I was content that at least my vision will be sustained, and I would have contributed significantly to the purpose. Hence, there was no need to use this jutsu on me but now, with the truth revealed, it seems to be the most plausible way."

For the first time in years, the blue-haired woman showed emotions. Hurt and betrayal at the chosen path by her only friend who, despite everything, still kept it secret from her. Then there was an understanding of the reason he chose this path.

The true essence of the Akatsuki was to usher the world into peaceful times, one free of constant struggles and wars where children would not have to face the hard times like they had, where the families would not be separated, people would not be killed just because they simply existed.

"If you can, I would like to seek your forgiveness."

Conflicting emotions gripped her conscience, the woman trying her hard to control them before she sighed, breaking the silence. "I… understand. Do not worry, I vowed to stand by you till my last breath."

Nagato slightly smiled. "Thank you, Konan." _I do not deserve you. _

* * *

"You have been awfully quiet till that day, Itachi-san? Kaga managed to actually scare you?" A chuckle followed the words.

The Uchiha paused in his walk, still not looking at Kisame. "I have decided to leave Akatsuki."

"Oh?"

"Please summon Leader-sama; I shall share the details with him."

"Hmmm… alright," Kisame channeled chakra into the ring, a spectral image flickering into existence after a moment.

"What is it?"

Kisame glanced at Itachi, the Uchiha stepping forward. "I have decided to part ways with Akatsuki."

"Surprising but not unexpected."

"You already knew?" Kisame asked, Itachi still staying silent.

"Obito implied it. I also had my suspicions when you asked to personally go after Kyuubi despite everything. Though, I am not aware of the actual reason."

A moment passed.

"My clan was aiming for a coup; in order to prevent that, I killed them per the orders of the elders… " The other duo's eyes slightly widened. "... sparing my brother with all intentions to die by his hands thus salvaging the name of the Uchihas and cleansing myself of the sin."

"However, now with the planet under threat, I cannot pursue that path. I must guide Sasuke; he has a lot of potential and will be extremely valuable in the upcoming war. And, if not alone, then together, I am sure we can manage something."

Another moment passed in silence, Kisame swaying his eyes between the dojutsu users.

"Very well. However, I will not tolerate any interruptions in my path."

"You have my word," Itachi replied, after a moment's silence.

Pein immediately looked at Kisame. "What about you?"

"Hmmm… " Kisame mused, twirling the sword in his hands. "While I want to stay with Itachi-san, I also don't want to miss the fun of our missions. So, I choose both," A grin corroborated his words.

Pein nodded for once. "Yonbi is your responsibility now," before his figure disappeared. Releasing a breath, Itachi resumed his walking.

Hefting the samehada onto his shoulder, Kisame followed. "I am surprised Itachi-san; you actually agreed to the Kyuubi gaki kicking the bucket program; you were always a bit supportive of him?"

The Uchiha continued to walk in silence for some moments. "I was supportive of Naruto-kun firstly because he considers Sasuke as his friend, and for a lesser reason, because his presence was favorable to the village."

"After my demise, he was to guide Sasuke but now, I can accomplish that on my own. Further, a shinobi must look at the bigger picture which, currently, is the planet and not the village. If his sacrifice increases our chances, I will not object to it."

_Moreover, something urges me that both Sasuke and Naruto will play an important role in the war. They will not die that easily. _The Uchiha mused to himself.

"You are a true shinobi Itachi-san; staying strong despite everything. My respect for you has increased."

Uchiha Itachi's lips twitched a bit.

* * *

**Now before you begin flaming me :)**

Kaga only killed those Akatsuki members who attacked him first as Hiden insulted him while Obito outright attacked him. His original purpose was Zetsu as he hates manipulators like Zetsu. If you have read the first chapter, you will understand that Kaga thinks the other Kais manipulated him.

Anyway, in the next chapter, I will post a detailed character explanation of Kaga.

Regarding Kaga killing Obito, well, Obito's intangibility is basically jumping through dimensions, or at least as I see it. Kaga was able to perceive that brief jump and reacted.

**Regarding Genjustus:** Kaga was caught off guard as he looked towards the left and directly into Obito's eyes and genjutsu worked but only for a bit. If the Genjutsu is used on Saiyans it will have a slightly greater effect but they can easily overpower it as Ki is stronger.

Further, even the stronger genjutsu so far will not match up to Babidi's mind control which even controlled Dabura.

**Then, Nagato's restoration**: There's been nothing on the subject if he can use the Naraka path on himself or not so I exploited that. The reason as given is sufficient as Obito actually taught Nagato the use of Rinnegan. Also, the use of Juubi as a war deterrent by Nagato is an actual fact.

**Itachi's take on Naruto: **This is the same Itachi who chose the village over his parents or quantity of people's lives over his relations. Further, in the cannon, Itachi wanted to die by Sasuke's hands and hence he tasked Naruto with the Sasuke but here he has no intentions to die.

Hence, he has not met Naruto and given him the crow. So, he chose the bigger picture which is the entire world over the life of a single teenager, jinchuuriki or not.

A secondary reason is also there, Itachi's fight with Sasuke happened after Pein and Naruto's, so if I am correct, Itachi did nothing to prevent Pein. Though, this reason is again subjective.

Now, something about Crossovers:

I read a story where a demi-Saiyan was the main character in the shinobi world but he was totally nerfed like Super Saiyan could not match Orochimaru and then Naruto learning just one tails of chakra made him equal to SSJ… like wtf?

The author justified that it was their story… okay! No problem with that! Then he said that SSJ demi saiyan did not have battle experience but Orochimaru had... well, Naruto also didn't have any experience but he plowed through his battles due to raw power...

Then, he said that he did this to balance the worlds…

Now there's when the problem comes in. I believe if you are delving into a dangerous territory which is a crossover where power levels differ as to the sky and the Earth, then you cannot simply justify that by saying it's to balance.

The real purpose of crossover is to use actual power levels and then write… that's the true challenge… if you are not doing that then the character with greater power levels (like Saiyan from dbz) is just an OC from the other world (like Naruto world) but with the actual name and resemblance.

Now, I am not boasting about my story but just stating my opinions. Because, this story is not only mine but all of yours who have helped me in reviews from time to time.

Lastly, Please support and review.


	14. The Allied Gokage Summit

Heya all, here's the new chapter.

**Note: **There is a fight in the very beginning; it may seem as cannon but IT IS NOT. So, please don't skip it and read it fully.

**El guest** :- Thanks for your support. Your words made my day. :)) Regarding Genjutsu working on Kaga… well, Genjutsu is an application of chakra which is a combination of Ki and spiritual energy… so Genjutsu would work only on the physical energy or Ki part.

Or in other words, Genjutsu will work but won't be as effective as it is on shinobis.

**DBZ4life0** :- Thanks for your support.

* * *

Orochimaru suddenly coughed, quickly covering the mouth with his hand, before he frowned and looked at the palm, the red liquid mixed with saliva slowly beginning to drip off. _This is sooner than I had expected. _

Kabuto quickly handed a glass of water, waiting for some moments as his master finished it. "You will need a replacement soon, Orochimaru-sama."

The Snake sannin handed the glass back, wiping his mouth. "You are right. It is high time for Sasuke-kun to accomplish the purpose he is expected to."

A moment passed in silence.

"Hmmm… something concerning you, Kabuto?" A smirk corroborated the words.

The bespectacled man sighed a bit. "Not to disrespect your ambitions, but I am not sure Sasuke-kun would willingly proceed with the rebirth procedure. More than anything, he wants to kill Itachi with his own hands."

Having had seen the Uchiha for the past three years, Kabuto couldn't deny the feeling that Uchihca would certainly protest against the rebirth ritual. _Orochimaru-sama should have taken his body three years ago only. _

"Kukuku… A snake knows its prey well. No need to worry, this is the price for power he has to pay… willingly or not." _And even if he somehow manages… _"What about Danzo?"

Kabuto pushed up his spectacles. "He has only agreed to a meeting near the Valley of End. Any further proceedings would be discussed there only."

_As usual, Danzo is paranoid. _The Snake summoner nodded. "Very well. And, you _will stick_ to your mission, no matter what. Danzo's absence will provide you with the best opportunity," The Warhawk was truly a formidable opponent - one that could not be underestimated.

"I will not disappoint you, Orochimaru-sama."

"You _better_ not. Now, I must rest."

The words implying the intentions, Kabuto bowed once before picking up the glass and other used utensils and walking out of the room.

Orochimaru coughed again, closing his eyes. _Kabuto is right, though. Sasuke-kun has exceeded my expectations, he will only pose problems if any more time passes. _

_He… hmmm… _Eyes snapping open, he quickly raised his left forearm, a hiss escaping from the mouth before he diverted the forearm towards the side with the right hand.

Teeth clenching in agony, the sannin gazed at the lightning chakra piercing his arm and a part of the shoulder. Despite the pain, he couldn't help but marvel in astonishment. "Such mastery of shape and nature manipulation… impressive, Sasuke-kun."

He followed the lightning chakra to the ceiling, guard up, only to witness total darkness concealing the caster of the jutsu. _Still an amateur, not using Sharingan._ The sannin smirked, despite the searing pain. "You still can't match up to Itachi… not without my help."

The lightning sword dissipating into nothingness, a pair of Sharingan flashed in the darkness making the sannin avert his eyes. "Kai!" He murmured, and immediately the surroundings blurred for a bit, revealing Uchiha Sasuke standing before the door.

_His genjutsu prowess has already become astounding. Able to catch me with just a glance… kukuku… However, today, you will cease to exist… _"Here to aid your ailing master, _Sasuke-Kun?"_

"You are weaker than me, Orochimaru. No way, you will be able to match Itachi let alone defeat him; giving you my body will only be a waste," Sasuke twirled the blade before holding it in a reverse grip.

Orochimaru smirked. "You are nothing more than an Uchiha fledgling; maybe a decade from now and you can think of matching a _Sannin… _but now… "

"Sannin, Prodigy… just mere titles before an Uchiha. Anyway, you have outlived your use, Snake; get ready to die!" But before he could do anything, the snake Sannin's body faded into brown color before dissolving into the mud.

Sasuke immediately pivoted on his feet towards the left, Sharingan eyes slowing down the approach of several snakes from the darkness before his hand blurred.

A moment later, bisected pieces of snakes cascaded onto the floor, the Uchiha twisting his blade, blood parting from the metal in an arc.

"Kukuku… your progress is astounding but you must pay for that… "

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes a bit as another group of snakes shot towards him, the number quickly multiplying to hundreds if not thousands.

He immediately tried to jump back only to fail.

Looking down, he saw two snakes, half-emerged from the ground, binding his feet. No later, the mass of snakes enveloped him, rotating around and binding his limbs, totally restricting even the barest of the movements.

"... with your body," Orochimaru stepped out from the darkness, a cocky grin on his face. "As I said, you are still… hmmm" _Of course, genjutsu again! _"Kai!" Sasuke's image shimmered, the snake Sannin jumped up.

The illusional world breaking away, the snakes quickly fell onto the ground. However, before the snake Sannin could even think of his next attack, Sasuke appeared in his vision making his eyes widened in sheer shock. _**Mangekyo?!**_

The Chidori wielding hand aiming for his heart, Orochimaru quickly regained his bearings. _No. He's not at that level. These genjutsus are getting annoying. _"Kai!" Immediately, Sasuke's image faded away into wisps of fire.

"Now you die, Orochimaru!"

Gazing up towards the ceiling, the Uchiha descending towards him with a sword in hand, the Snake Sannin twisted, planting his feet on the wall before stretching his neck towards right at the last moment, Sasuke's sword barely missing it.

Immediately, his left hand shot up, firmly clasping onto Sasuke's face, effectively concealing the Sharingan, while he coiled his elongated neck around the Uchiha's upper body, firmly binding it before jumping onto the ground.

Silence followed in the cave.

Looking in amusement at the boy at his mercy, Orochimaru chuckled. "As I said, you cannot match - ack!"

Burning pain shot through his chest, he gazed down to see the sword passing through his heart before a hand came to rest on his shoulder and blood bursted out of his mouth.

Sasuke stepped close to the crouched man, twisting the blade slowly. "You underestimate the Sharingan, Orochimaru. All your jutsus are useless against it."

"H-How?!"

The Uchiha stayed silent for a bit. "The moment you looked towards the ceiling, my Sharingan was active but concealed by a basic genjutsu, admittedly by Sharingan. You relaxed your guard, and were caught in the genjutsu."

_That darkness… his eyes were active but I thought the opposite… of course, even a basic henge with a Sharingan would be at least B rank… _The snake Sannin couldn't help but be impressed despite the shock.

"Then I added another layer of genjutsu on you by dropping the henge on my eyes, but you were able to see through both. However, I know your obsession with Mangekyo and with another genjutsu, made my Sharingan look like Itachi's."

_Impressive… he truly is a genius… _

"That worked, and I caught you under another genjutsu."

"S-so… " Orochimaru coughed. "... this is… a-another layer of g-genjutsu?" He looked towards the Uchiha under his grip only to silently gasp in surprise when the latter burst into smoke_. "K-kage… bunshin?!"_

"Just because dobe uses this jutsu, doesn't mean I wouldn't, especially when all the high ranking shinobis of Konoha use it. The advantages are just too good to ignore."

"I-I see," _The Uchihas are known for copying; I shouldn't be surprised. _The Snake Sannin took a couple of deep breaths. "... now m-more than a-anything, _I want your body."_

Sasuke watched in indifference as Orochimaru suddenly opened his mouth before a small figure resembling a snake shot out of it only to grow into a massive snake like creature with its eyes closed. "So, this is your true form."

"Indeed," The tongue flicked out of the mouth. "Now, my other senses are advanced enough to compensate for the vision," Not wasting any moment, the snake lunged for the Uchiha.

Sasuke jumped, the curse seal coming into life, dodging the snake's path or at least tried to, but Orochimaru, displaying impossible flexibility, twirled, reaching near his legs.

Immediately, a couple of snakes shot in succession towards the Uchiha's face, Sasuke again bringing his sword in an arc.

However, snakes immediately halted before dropping onto the ground, the Sharingan wielder frowning for a bit before he felt slight numbness travelling up his legs.

Quickly gazing down at his feet, he witnessed Orochimaru's forked tongue retreating, two small wounds appearing on his bare toe. _So, the snakes were a decoy._

"This is one of the most potent toxins in the entire world; you cannot escape now," The Snake opened its maw and lunged onto its paralysed prey before enveloping and closing its mouth.

* * *

Sasuke blinked as darkness appeared in his vision for some moments before being replaced by a strange place seemingly covered by flesh. A wet sensation registering, he looked down to see his feet submerged in the same flesh.

As if waiting for him to notice, tendrils of flesh shot out, quickly converging upto his chest before slowly moving upwards. At the same time, flesh in front of him parted revealing an emerging protrusion covered with the same flesh.

The threads of pink colored flesh parted, revealing Orochimaru's face, eyes still closed. "Kukuku… this is my personal dimension; the place for rebirth ritual which has already begun. And, as you can see your Sharingan is useless."

A couple of moments passed in silence.

The snake Sannin chuckled again. "Don't have anything to say, _Sasuke-kun?!"_

The Uchiha gazed at the Snake Sannin with narrowed eyes for a couple of moments. "It seems you have correctly estimated the Sharingan this time… "

"Of course," A slow laughter, once again, followed. _Finally… after all these years, the Sharingan will bow before my might. You will fall, Uchiha Itachi. _

"... but, still underestimated me," The laughter subsided, the Uchiha followed. "Of course, you presumed just because I am an Uchiha, I would only rely on Sharingan."

_What?!_

"Let me remind you what Genjutsu actually means," Sasuke paused for a bit before continuing.  
"Using chakra to affect the perception of the target by means of _ordinarily _hearing, taste or aroma, vision and… _touch."_

_The way he said 'touch'... _Even years of honed instincts barely prevented the Sannin from snapping his eyes open. _When he stabbed me, he placed his hand on my shoulder… could it really be… No! He is just trying to lure me… yes… _"You really expect me to believe such a lie, Sasuke-kun?"

A moment passed.

"Well, it was worth a try," Sasuke calmly replied, closing his eyes.

"Kukuku… finally my… " Orochimaru suddenly stopped, looking aghast for a bit before his image faded away followed by the dimension itself.

"That was no lie, fool," Opening his eyes, Sasuke gazed at the severed head of the man who taught him more than anyone. "Still, you deserve my praise. Able to create a genjutsu that works on a near similar principle as Itachi's genjutsu."

_Truly, you were a prodigy of a kind. Realising, you cannot match the prowess of Sharingan, you created a genjutsu based on touch and aroma, that nearly reached the same level as Tsukuyomi. _Gazing for another moment, he turned away, curse seal receding, before walking towards the door.

"However, in the end, only an Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha."

* * *

Kabuto emerged from the shadows, gazing towards the open door, taking in the remains of his master. _I guess you were a bit late in going with the rebirth ritual… anyway, I will continue the mission as you said. _

Another moment later, he turned his vision towards the corner, just in time to catch the Uchiha's back. _In the end, you were the one too arrogant… Uchiha Sasuke, heh. This is not over yet. _

* * *

The Hokage took in the newly prepared hexagonal table, then the four Kages and the samurai head sitting at them. _No better moment. _Immediately, she walked into the wide hall, drawing the attention of the others.

Standing at her place, she cleared her throat. "I, Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, welcome you all to the village and hope your stay is pleasant," _These formal introductions are really not my thing. _

Then she took her seat, taking a moment to feel the atmosphere. Despite the planet level threat looming on their heads, she couldn't deny the confidence emerging from the atmosphere resulting from the unprecedented cordial relations among the five kages.

Clearing the throat, Onoki broke the silence. "Before we move on to the main issue, I would like to address the border security issue," The Kages nodding, he continued. "Despite the alliance officially announced, we are still hesitating to call off the border troops."

The Kages nodded again. "For that, I have a proposition: Let the two villages sharing a border contribute equally to a chosen number of shinobis; this way, we get a boost in the number of shinobis."

"That would leave Kiri out of the equation," Gaara pointed out, the Tsuchikage musing for a bit before his eyes slightly narrowed in recognition. "I propose let every village contribute to the chosen number."

Every Kage took a moment to consider the point. Kiri was isolated from the shinobi mainland resulting in no border disputes at all and a lesser number of shinobis to watch the , they finally nodded.

_Finally, the Kage have begun to acknowledge Gaara's wisdom. _Tsunade mused to herself, considering the previous Gokage summit as well.

"That aside," Raikage began, taking in the visages of the others. "The next issue is the jinchuurikis. With our efforts concentrated on this dark God, Akatsuki is certainly profiting from it. As I already sent the summons, Nibi has been captured. We should not ignore it."

"While I totally agree," Mizukage replied, looking at the muscleful Kage. "We can't just ignore that the threat of Kaga is bigger than Akatsuki." The nuke-nins could be dealt with easily now that shinobi villages were united but Kaga was a totally different element.

_Hmmm… _Onoki mused for a bit. "While both of you are correct, I favour the Mizukage. For the time being, Jinchuuriki would have to fend for themselves. Without the planet itself, everything would be in vain."

Sensing an argument about to blow off, Mifune immediately cleared his throat. "Before making any decision, is every jinchuuriki accounted for?"

A moment passed in silence.

"Ichibi… " Kazekage began. "... was captured by Akatsuki, and so is Nibi," The Raikage only grunted a bit. Then, Gaara shifted his vision towards the Mizukage. "What about Sanbi?"

"Sanbi reformed an year ago and now resides in our waters. My shinobis are looking for it and I will inform the alliance immediately."

"Yonbi and Gobi are safe in the mountains of Iwa," Onoki calmly added.

Again, the attention shifted towards Mei who mentally blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Rokubi Jinchuuriki is… not in the village but my shinobis are looking for it also."

Seeing surprise on the others' faces, she quickly added. "He abandoned the village during the war and only now have we managed to acquire enough resources to look out for him."

_And she said Kiri is stronger than Suna. _Gaara mused, mentally shaking his head. This was their world. Such ruses and gambits were quite usual, often done to portray false strengths and defenses.

"The alliance can lend you help if you need," Tsunade voiced, knowing very well the problems of one village were the liability of all, once the alliance was formed.

"I will let you know."

The Hokage nodded before shifting her attention to the other Kages. "A messenger was sent to Takigakure to share the status of Nanabi jinchuuriki; reply is expected by tomorrow."

"Hachibi is safe within Kumo." Raikage immediately added.

"And Kyuubi is safe within Konoha."

"So, apart from Sanbi and Rokubi, all the bijuu are accounted for and safe… "

"Not for long," Raikage cut in, halting the samurai general. "While I agree Kaga is the bigger threat, we can't just ignore Akatsuki. Hence, I have a solution or rather a shelter where our jinchuurikis can not only hide but also train to control their power."

The other Kages shared a glance before looking expectantly at the Kumo's kage. What sort of place was this? And for Kumo to hide it for so long, certainly spoke volumes about the village's capability.

"There is an island," Ai began, crossing his arms. "Where we can hide the jinchuurikis for the time being. They can also train. My brother and Nibi jinchuuriki trained there, gaining control of the powers of their bijuu."

_A place to control the powers of Bijuu!... What else is Kumo hiding? _Tsunade thought in surprise. More and more, she couldn't deny that Konoha was no longer the strongest village in the shinobi world.

All elements pointed towards Kumo.

"Surely, there must be some condition," Terumi Mei voiced, well acquainted with such deals and solutions. "No solution is absolute; there is always a limitation." The war had taught her that.

"Only one," Ai confirmed, grunting a bit. "At any point of time, only a single jinchuuriki can train. However, all the others can take refuge at that place; at least they will be safer that way."

"I must refute that," The Kazekage solemnly voiced, the tone preventing the ire of the muscle bound Kage. "Kaga had already taken an interest in the bijuu," He recalled the term 'monster' used by the dark God. "I am afraid, the congregation of all of them at a place would risk his arrival."

"Hmmm… " Mifune mused audibly for a bit, stroking his beard. "Then, why not send them in groups? I propose two at once."

_Two at once is plausible. Not only would we have the others for our help if time calls but also there would be a lot less risk if Akatsuki or Kaga somehow found that place. Still… _After weighing the pros and cons, Gaara voiced. "But who will go first?"

Onoki chuckled, drawing the attention to himself. "Never thought that this day would come; just a month ago, I would have killed anyone who would have even suggested this to me," He shook his head for a bit. "Let the Kyuubi and Nanabi go first; sending the stronger ones would certainly help us."

"That would be the best course," The Mizukage voiced her support. "With Hachibi's full power and other jinchuurikis at our beck and call, we can mitigate the risk."

Tsunade stayed silent. Even if the alliance was formed, her outright support of the decision might be taken as some personal agenda. Such was their world. Unless forged and tested on the bloody grounds of humanity, alliances were mere words.

"As per hokage's words, the messenger from Takigakure is expected by tomorrow," The samurai general voiced. "So, Nanabi jinchuuriki's departure would take some time; for the time being, let the Kyuubi jinchuuriki be sent to the island."

The Kages nodded. Tsunade and Raikage immediately directed each one of their escorts before returning their attention to the summit.

"Now, that aside," Mifune took in the visages of all the Kages. "Is there anything else or should we proceed towards the main objective?"

"There is," Tsunade immediately replied, the Kages looking in interest. "In brief, the Hyuuga clan head is a witness to a hidden cave in the abandoned villages towards the east. Per his words 'there is another clan that wields byakugan… "

"_What?!" _The Raikage stood up, slightly slamming his hands on the table. _Konoha managed to hide this… and she is blaming it on the Hyuugas… as if! _"Do you take us for fools, Hokage? Hyuuga is a clan of Konoha; no way you would not know of it!"

The Hokage looked at the other Kages. Their faces displayed the same emotions. _So much for an alliance. _"I assure you we didn't know. The clan charter grants the clans utmost secrecy unless there is a dire threat to the village."

Silence following, she continued. "That is why, I ask you to lend your shinobis to accompany the Hyuuga clan head not only for being the first hand witnesses but also for further information and for a potential alliance."

Silence again ensued.

Every Kage began considering the words. Of course, they were all familiar with the clan charters in different villages. And, if the hokage was asking for their support, it could either be that she really had no knowledge or the task was extremely dangerous.

"I can only lend you two shinobis," Kazekage voiced, breaking the silence. "The risks are not ascertained; sending any more will not be a wise decision."

_She is cunning… by taking shinobis from other villages, she wants to minimise her potential losses… but that is what every Kage would do. _Onoki mused to himself. "I agree. You can have two of my shinobis too."

Slowly, the Mizukage and finally and reluctantly, the Raikage also voiced their support.

"Now, if there is nothing pending, let us move to the main objective of this summit," The samurai general took in the visages of others. "... the forbidden jutsus and war strategies."

* * *

**Some moments later**

_At this point, I doubt the alliance would hold at all. The entire planet is in danger and the kages are still hesitating about the forbidden jutsus. _Not able to take the silence anymore, Mifune voiced. "Since you all are in doubt, I shall begin. Samurais do not have any forbidden jutsus."

_Nobody can doubt him. Even if he has nothing to fear about his jutsus, by revealing this piece of information, he has revealed a major weak point. _The Kazekage mused, realising the samurai general was deliberately sharing the information.

"As we all are aware, forbidden jutsu often require a human sacrifice; samurais have been strongly against it hence, no such jutsus were developed."

"I will go next," Gaara voiced, drawing surprised glances from the others. The Samurai general might be a part of the summit but not of the shinobi world.

A start only from a Kage would induce the others to partake. "We have already formed the alliance, there should be no place for any qualms." After a bit, the others nodded. "Regarding the matter in hand, Suna has two forbidden jutsus: an assault and a resurrection jutsu."

"The wind dragon has already been used and was, sadly, a total failure. So, the only jutsu we can use is resurrection jutsu. Basically, the caster gives all of their life force, resurrecting the dead."

"Hmmm… this jutsu will be convenient for resurrecting stronger shinobis."

Hearing Raikage's words, Gaara couldn't help but feel rueful. _But I cannot blame them. They have grown in such a world. Hopefully, the next generations would be more appreciative of human life. _

"Can you elaborate about the wind dragon jutsu? Why did it turn out to be a failure?" Terumi Mei asked the Kazekage, slightly leaning forward.

Taking a moment, Gaara nodded. "The energy around Kaga was so potent that it even affected the gravity; the wind dragon could not hold itself and scattered."

The Mizukage nodded before contemplating a bit, the others looking at her. "Maybe if we can increase the mass, like add water instead of air… " But she halted when Gaara slightly shook his head.

"I am afraid that will not work. I have witnessed Kaga's power; the jutsu would not hold even if we use earth instead of air."

The Mizukage nodded again. "I was hoping to contribute more to the cause besides our only forbidden jutsu."

Immediately, a ripple of shock and surprise passed through the room. Kiri only had a single forbidden jutsu despite the history and rumours! _Surprising indeed! _The Tsuchikage thought to himself. "How could it come to pass?"

Kiri had the second most number of clans after Konoha, and coupled with the bloodthirsty shinobis, it was one of the dangerous villages in the world. To hear it reduced to such levels was nothing but surprising.

Mei sighed. "Yondaime Mizukage. Apparently and unfortunately that man ruined the village more than we had anticipated. Apart from the bloodline purges, he completely destroyed their jutsus going even as far as to remove every single trace."

"But the impact runs deeper. He also destroyed the village's most treasured jutsus including the forbidden ones; I cannot assess why? However, some closer to him believe that he behaved like a possessed person."

The other kages frowned, sharing glances but knowing that there was a bigger threat lurking around, the other issues had to wait.

_Tobi uncle's words were true 'A kage can make but also destroy his village. _The Hokage mused, hearing the fate of Kiri. _Then, the only thing ranking Kiri above Suna is its geography; its isolation certainly helps against information leakages. _

"Anyway," Terumi Mei again sighed a bit. "Kiri can contribute a hijutsu that is most likely to work," The others looked in interest. "A jutsu that can control the liquid inside the target's body; although I know Kaga can survive without air but water or even blood is still an unknown element."

"True. Moreover, if and when the battle will begin, Vegeta would be the first to fight; we would be able to see and use jutsu at least against blood," Gaara voiced again.

"That would be when the battle happens; for now, let's focus on the task in hand," Onoki cut in. "Iwa can contribute two jutsus: a sentient golem that you all are aware of… "

Raikage grunted. The huge golem of Iwa was able to fight like a shinobi while taking meagre damage in the wake. _That's a tough jutsu. _

"... and an advanced version of my weight manipulation jutsu. Risking and damaging my bones in the wake, I can augment my body's weight to at least thousand to ten thousand times," The others' eyes widened in surprise. "Since, I can manipulate my weight also, I am the only one able to use it."

"Give it to me," Raikage interjected, looking at the elder man.

Onoki blinked, uncharacteristically. "What?!"

"There is a jutsu I aim to use personally in the battle," Ai began, placing his hands on the table. "The jutsu will grant me _extreme speeds _but within a limited time frame. I want to make every second worth."

"How extreme are we talking here?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow. Raikages had always been the fastest shinobis in terms of pure speed, and if there was something extreme even by their standards, then that must be something really out of the world.

Ai met the eyes of others for a moment. "Faster than light speeds."

Pure shock passed through the chambers, the others' eyes widened. Light speed was a concept that only existed in theories with only jutsu coming close was the opening of all the chakra gates of a body by a proficient taijutsu user.

There was teleportation but that was part of space-time ninjutsu.

"Unbelievable!" Mifune uttered in a whisper. _If Raikage can manage such speeds, our chances will definitely boost a lot. _

"But there is a limitation as you said and as there is for every forbidden jutsu."

Raikage nodded towards the Hokage. "Two limitations actually: one the limited time frame for a single minute and the second, I would cease to exist after that time frame."

Silence ensued in the chambers. The words were clear 'cease to exist'. The Raikage would not just die but his soul as well as body would just perish beyond recoverable means.

However, at the same time, the time frame, despite one single minute, would prove to be an absolute deciding factor.

"Then, why do you want my jutsu?" Onoki voiced his curiosity. "At light speeds, it has been theorised that your mass would already be too immense to handle."

Ai nodded. "That's where the forbidden part comes into play. My remaining life force in combination with soul would be totally exhausted in a single minute but helping against the increased mass. That's why I want your jutsu. If a minute is only what I'll have, I want to make it count."

_A Raikage sacrificing himself for the other villages, heh, who would have thought? _Though Onoki nodded. "Very well, I will use the jutsu on you in the battle."

Raikage nodded before continuing. "Regarding the second jutsu, a lightning dragon, similar to Onoki's golem, would be a sentient jutsu capable of locking onto the target's electrical motor impulses; the chances of attack are one hundred percent with a soul sacrifice in return."

The Kages nodded before the attention shifted towards the Hokage. Onoki slightly smirked. "And now the village who started the trend of forbidden jutsus; I expect great things from you Hokage."

Tsunade mentally rolled her eyes. "Konoha can offer four jutsus including one clan's. In order, Shiki Fujin summons the Shinigami," The eyes of the others widened in surprise. "... and the death God seals the target's soul into the caster with the price being the caster's soul."

"The second is Edo tensei: Using a human sacrifice, dead can be brought into the living world but with decreased prowess. Konoha has already agreed to summon its four previous Kages, I ask you to do the same."

"No!" Onoki quickly objected. _No wonder Konoha managed to stay the strongest for decades; having such dark jutsus at its disposal… _"The dead are supposed to stay dead; Iwa will not commit such sacrilege."

"Same with Kumo," Raikage also added. "The previous Kages tasked us with the safety and prosperity of the village; by resorting to summoning them will only be telling them that we failed."

"While I also share such thoughts," Mizukage voiced. "But due to our contribution being less than the others, I can allow the resurrection of Nidaime Mizukage - Gengetsu Hozuki."

Onoki's eye twitched. _That bastard of all! It seems he can't stop tormenting me even in his death. _He could not forget even a single time when that blonde bastard poked fun at his short height.

"Like Kiri, I would have also allowed the resurrection of one of the Kages but the previous Kazakages were mostly indifferent towards the fate of their village; no doubt they would do the same in this war; summoning them would only waste a human's life."

_Well can't say that was unexpected. _Tsunade mused, knowing a Kage of any village was only selected when the previous Kage acknowledged their prowess and skills that they could solely lead the village.

And to summon them again would be proving their trust wrong. _Nevertheless, it's their choice; I can't force them. _"Very well. Apart from that, Konoha will offer Yamanaka clan's jutsu that can ensnare the target's soul and by killing the caster, the target also dies."

"Lastly, Uzumaki clan's fuinjutsu," Before she met the eyes of other Kages. "And I am sure, apart from Suna, you all have the clan's scrolls. As a descendant of an Uzumaki, I want those scrolls." _Better to reveal Naruto's heritage later on. _

The Kages looked in silence. If this was any other time, hell would have frozen over and over again before any such demand would have even heard let alone met, but now it was the alliance and hence, such demands were bound to come.

"Of course, my first intention is to use them in the war. From our limited scrolls, we have speculated that a sealing fuinjutsu can be created that would seal Kaga into another dimension but for it to be an actual thing, we would need a deeper understanding and your best fuinjutsu users."

"Very well," Onoki nodded with a sigh. Even if they ended up losing the scrolls, they would at least gain a more thorough understanding of Uzumaki fuinjutsu. _Besides, we haven't been able to open those scrolls till now. At least something can be salvaged. _

"What about Hiraishin?" Raikage asked, leaning a bit forward.

"Not feasible," Tsunade slightly shook her head. "Minato and Kushina took the secret to their graves; only thing we have three shinobis who can use the technique by working together, limiting our use to transportation alone instead of combat."

_Damn! And here I was hoping to get access to it_. Onoki couldn't help the thoughts. Though he knew that Tsunade was not lying as she had already offered some really useful techniques. Not to mention, Tsunade and Jiraiya would have their share of techniques.

"I believe the forbidden jutsus have been accounted for," The others nodding, Samurai General continued. "Let us move to the strategies and order of attack."

"Before that," Mizukage interjected. "We must choose someone as a sort of mediator among shinobis; I mean, considering the past, shinobis are bound to conflict with one another; one of us must be there to alleviate that and motivate them."

"Not me," Raikage immediately voiced. "I prefer action to words anytime; speeches are not my forte."

"Same with me," Tsunade also added, leaning into her chair.

"I would have if not for the fact that there are high chances that Konoha shinobis would not take it well that a Tsuchikage is commanding them. Same can be said for the Hokage."

"Hmmm… " Mizukage mused for a bit. "Then I must ask Kazekage-dono to step up to the task," Gaara looked in slight surprise. "My reason being, not only do you have the support of your forces but Konoha forces also respect you."

"And, my shinobis have lived through ten years of civil war; I can see that they have come to value life due to that so unless provoked they would not cause any problem. Further, due to Suna not having any direct issues with Kumo and Iwa, you will be the most suitable person."

Immediately, the other Kages as well as Mifune nodded, making Gaara close his eyes for a bit and sigh before he opened them again. "Very well."

"Let us move to the warfare strategies now."

* * *

**INTELLIGENCE DIVISION**

In unison, the eyes of the six sensors snapped open before Yamanaka Inoichi quickly scribed something and motioned one of the two messengers. "Take this to the Kages; Urgent priority!"

"Hai," The messenger nodded before shunshining.

Inoichi walked towards the window, looking towards the east. _The entire village of Takigakure vanished in an instant… Is this the work of Kaga? _

* * *

So, that's it for now.

**Regarding Sasuke and Orochimaru's fight:** Well, following are the points that I based the fight on:

Firstly, it's apparent from the story that Genjutsu can be used on self, like Henge, but can still fool the others. Another instance would be when in the first stage of Chunin exams, the room number was concealed by a basic genjutsu.

And, the participants were not under any genjutsu yet they were not able to see the correct room number.

So, I used the same principle. When Orochimaru looked towards Ceiling, Sasuke had his Sharingan active but concealed by a basic genjutsu like above. However, it is apparent again that any genjutsu by Sharingan would be stronger than normal.

So, even Orochimaru could not detect the basic genjutsu applied by Sharingan.

Regarding Mangekyo, Sasuke had seen Itachi's Mangekyo when Itachi massacred the clan and used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke. So, Sasuke just used the same design on his eyes and managed to shock Orochimaru.

Further:-

In the cannon, Orochimaru was actually surprised to see the nature and shape manipulation implying he did not keep vigil on Sasuke at all times.

Further, Sasuke going and assisting Naruto in the movie bonds, proves that Sasuke did missions for Orochimaru at times meaning there were times when he was out of Orochimaru's vision.

Thirdly, Genjutsu can be applied by hand seals - the common method. But I believe when senses like eyes, touch, aroma or smell etc are used, it is stronger. Like Sharingan, Toad's singing jutsu etc.

Then, in the Naruto wiki, in Orochimaru's stats, if my memory is correct, it is given that he scores 5/5 points in genjutsu implying he is proficient in genjutsu arts and only falls short against ocular genjutsu or like toad singing genjutsu etc.

So, in this story, after meeting Itachi, Orochimaru worked on a genjutsu that would be applied by touch and smell/aroma. The genjutsu itself would work on a near same principle as Sharingan's i.e. controlling mind and trapping the target in a tsukuyomi like world.

And, Sasuke stumbled upon that jutsu. Only a single glance from Sharingan took him to memorise the content and then on several missions he performed for Orochimaru, he mastered the touch version of the jutsu.

**Regarding Hiraishin:- **I did not like the fact that Kishimoto dumped everything on Tobirama i.e. making him the creator of almost every major jutsu like Edo tensei, Hiraishin, Kage bunshin etc.

For me, the Hiraishin would always be a jutsu of Minato that he developed with the help of Kushina using her Uzumaki knowledge. No offense to Tobirama fans, just personal thoughts.

Similarly, Kage bunshin is for those who have high chakra reserves implying Uzumakis. I believe Kishimoto would have made the Uzumakis the creator of Kage bunshin and when Mito married Hashirama, she would have brought the jutsu in the village.

**Please support and review. **

**Kaga - The Dark God**

When the battle between Buu and Kais happened, it even reached the realms of Supreme Kais where the extremes of the roots of the divine tree lied. Buu's regenerative energy resonated and kick-started the creation of Kaga even though there was no need for a Supreme Kai at that time.

Several thousand years later, Kaga was born. Now, a Kai born with dark energy was unprecedented and bound to attract the attention of Elder kai, Supreme Kai, and Supreme Kai of time. Kaga, from the knowledge assimilated from the divine tree, believed himself to be the next Supreme Kai but was denied due to the fact that A Supreme Kai already existed. (The old Kai in DBZ and DBS)

He attacked and was restrained and then released with a condition that he was to prove himself in the period of a century. During that time, Kaga met different races and some rogue demons who were not in the favour of Kai-Demon alliance and informed Kaga of the millennial meeting that was to be held just four years before the completion of his probationary period.

Elder Kai, who had been keeping watch on Kaga for the last ninety-five years, left for the meeting believing Kaga to be alright. Taking advantage of the leave, Kaga disappeared. For years, he trained with rogue demons including Jashin and then fought with Kais, ultimately leading to his sealing.

**Abilities:- **Ki abilities, hand to hand combat, telepathy, telekinesis, able to read minds, invisibility, able to distinguish and adapt to all forms of energy(known and unknown) in the cosmos. Partial regenerative abilities:- Due to his Ki being an impure mixture of God Ki as well as Buu's Ki, his Ki is not in harmony implying whereas a normal Kai would heal instantly, he would take hours to days depending on the damage.

**Character:- **Due to the Buu's evil energy as his fundamental concept and also the presence of God Ki, he is a dark Kai but not evil. He does not hate mortals but will also not tolerate any transgression against his being. Hence his reason for killing, Hiden and Obito.

Further, he abhors those who manipulate others like Zetsu. Reason being he considers that Elder kai and others manipulated and cheated on him. His only reason for destroying the earth is that he wants to show that no prison can hold him forever. The presence of shinobi and other humans is merely a coincidence, as he believes.


End file.
